I'll Live
by Ireni L'Elffe de la Glace
Summary: Something is seriously wrong with Randall. Something is hurting him. Something is tearing him apart. And to top it all off, the only monster that's willing to help happens to be Randall's sworn enemy Sullivan. But when things are looking this down, you have to take what you can get. And if your lucky, it might just be what you needed all along. Sulley x Randall.
1. Discovery

**Welp. I just wrote something i didn't expect to. Ever. But, i did anyway. ****Because i ran out of fanfictions of this pairing, and I needed to create my own.**

**So, Yep. This is Randall Sullivan slash, and it may or may not have smut, but if it does ill take the rating up right away and ill post a nice big warning for the little duckies.**

**Anyways, for a disclaimer i dont own Monsters inc or whatever, and yep. **

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

The very first thought that crossed the mind of James P. Sullivan as he entered the dark men's locker room was that he should just turn around. The only source of illumination in the whole area was from a single security light near the door, and that didn't even provide enough visibility to see the wall fifteen feet away. Trying to find something in these conditions would be so near impossible that it didn't even seem worth the effort.

But despite his better judgement, the blue monster moved into the room and began to search for the box— the item that his expedition was intended to find. It was purchased and lost by his assistant and best friend: Mike Wazowski. The green monster had apparently forgotten it in the locker room and needed it desperately before his date with his fiancé Celia that night. He could have come looking for himselfif he hadn't _also _neglected to get (_and _finish filling out) the paperwork for the days scares for Roz.

Luckily for the little round monster, he knew his best friend would always help him out in his times of crisis. And, true to his form, Sulley agreed to go back and look for the box while Mike scrambled to get his paperwork done and turned in. Unfortunately, his description of the item had been hurried and vague, and Sullivan only had a basic idea of what it looked like.

Still though, the scarer searched. He began by looking in Mike's locker, which was empty aside from a few pictures. His hand slid along all the benches, groping in near-darkness for something out of place. Nothing there either.

After some careful patrolling of the floor and a slow fumbling check of the sinks, Sulley realized that the only other place it could be would be in one of the toilet stalls. So, with a long silent sigh, the blue monster trudged into the second section of the locker room. This area was also lit quite conservatively with a single dim light. It gleamed lazily on the floor tiles and fortunately shone into the insides of the stalls. Sullivan took a few steps towards the first toilet when a noise struck his ears abruptly.

It was low and quiet— almost unnoticeable— but definitely there all the same. A sobbing sound. A sobbing sound laced with what could only be identified as utter despair. It echoed damply off the walls of the restroom and made Sulley's heart clench. His eyes scanned the row of stalls in search of the source of the noise. His inner instinct of kindness had kicked in without the slightest thought about it.

The blue monster slowly and quietly began opening the doors down the line, looking in to check for an occupant. His chest was tight with pity, and he felt if he didn't find what was making the noise he'd be haunted by it for weeks. The tone of each soft sob was so broken that it was painful to hear.

Sulley didn't know what he was expecting. Not _who _he was expecting. But if he could have taken some guesses, he would bet he'd think of every other monster in the factory before the one that it was.

As the renowned scarer opened the door of the eighth stall, the eyes that greeted his made his whole body go cold. The emerald globes, glistening in tears, seemed to shrink in shock as they registered what stood before them. The hands, clenched together, began to shake in what could pass for either terror or rage (and was likely both). And the violet scales that gleamed wet from the streams of tears leaking from the eyes almost instantaneously began to blend into their surroundings, leaving the stall seemingly empty in a matter of seconds.

And to James P. Sullivan, standing in shock in the doorway, the only thing that was left was the searing image of his rival, Randall Boggs, with the most agonizingly anguished expression on his face that he had seen in his entire life.

For a few moments, Sulley stood rigid in the doorway staring at the place Randall had been. His heart was beating so fast that he could actually hear it, and his whole body was shaking. He stared in, as if expecting the chameleon-like monster to reappear. It was minutes more before he was able to tear away his gaze, and even longer before he could register what had just occurred.

Zombie-like, Sullivan checked the remainder four stalls for Mike's box (which he found in the second-to-last one) before he trudged back out to the main lobby to meet up with his friend.

His mind was whirring, an almost icy feeling encasing the entire interior of his body. He knew he probably looked insane, but his thoughts didn't lead him any further than just noting the problem. Correcting it was light years away from his train of thought.

Mike was standing— slightly impatiently— near the door when Sulley caught sight of him. As their eyes met, the smaller green monster dashed over to him energetically.

"Did ya' find it!?" He exclaimed, words tumbling out. Sullivan held out the small box, and Mike yelped in excitement.

It was only after about thirty seconds of jumping around excitedly that Mike realized something was wrong. His single eye narrowed and scrutinized his best friend deeply.

"...Hey Sul... What's the matter?" He questioned slowly, looking him up and down. Sullivan frowned, shaking his head as inconspicuously as he could to clear it before he answered.

"I'll... Tell you about it later, Mikey..." He mumbled, giving him a dark look and moving past him to go out the door, "Lets head back home."

After being Sullivan's best friend for years, Mike knew when he was being serious and when not to push him. And right at that moment was probably the best example of one of those situations he could remember.

So, in an uncharacteristic silence, Mike Wazowski trailed behind his friend out the building and all the way to their house. Luckily it was overcast and quiet out, so the two monsters didn't have much problem getting home peacefully. Well, physically peacefully. Mentally, Sully felt himself being ripped apart. His pace was slow and languid, so all his energy went to his thoughts.

He'd known Randall for years. He'd known him as a shy young monster, as a rival, and even as an enemy the more vicious his personality became. He'd seen him happy, scared, angry and intense. He'd been verbally bashed and even threatened by the purple monster on multiple occasions. And, to be honest, Sulley had never even considered the fact that something could be buried under the tough outer skin of his opponent. He had never even given thought to the fact that Randall could be hurting.

But in that one second. That single moment in which the broken, vulnerable monsters eyes had connected with Sullivan's, the blue monster felt his whole perspective on nearly _everything _shatter to dust. If the sadistic, competitive, cruel Randall Boggs could be caught crying his heart out, then who was to say every assumption Sulley had on anything was true?

And deeper down, below the broad thoughts, Sullivan knew the single question boiling above all others was, "what was wrong with Randall?"

What had caused him to hurt so badly?

Did anybody else know?

Did anybody else _care?_

How long had the reptilian monster been that way?

And how much... Would it take to help him?

The final thought made Sullivan's stomach twist. The intention of the thought was obvious but unpleasant to think about. Sure, Sullivan felt absolutely terrible for Randall, but that didn't change the fact that he was a backstabbing, vile monster to associate with. Could Sully even stand to deal with Randall's unpleasant personality simply based off of a two second glimpse of what lye behind it?

Sullivan stopped short and turned to Mike with no warning, causing the green monster to nearly run into him.

"Do you think a person should do whatever they can to help somebody in need?" His words were rushed and sudden, and Mike took a few seconds to figure out what exactly he'd just been asked. Formulating his reply took another few seconds.

"Well, yeah! If they're a really good person I guess they'd do whatever it takes..." The short monster crossed his arm and gave Sullivan a look, "does this have anything to do with why you're actin' so weird?"

The blue monster sighed. The words his best friend spoke rang true and he knew that if he didn't do something he'd regret it forever. The two were standing directly outside of their apartment building as they spoke, so Sully began heading inside before he answered Mike.

"I saw... Randall while I was looking for your box..." He began slowly, suddenly unsure of how to explain his situation. Mike scowled.

"_That_ jerk? So what, was he doing something bad?" He suddenly gasped, "you could tell Waternoose and we'd be rid of him for good—"

Sullivan shook his head, talking over Mike, "it wasn't that, Mikey, he was... He was _crying!" _

The green monster fell totally silent for a minute before widening his eye, "what? Crying? Randall?" Sulley nodded, unlocking the door to their apartment and walking in.

"It was... It's hard to explain but... It wasn't normal crying... He seemed completely heartbroken." Mike crossed his arms but kept his voice neutral.

"Well... Sul, I mean... That sounds sad but... It's _Randall. _He probably deserves whatever he got, right?"

Sullivan was surprised to find himself appalled by Mike's words. He wasn't entirely sure whether it was his better nature or the part of him that still couldn't get rid of that distressing image, but he was actually _angered _by his friend's words.

"He has rights too." He accidentally growled, "and this might not have occurred to you, but whatever he's going through has made _Randall Boggs _break down in the company locker room. So whatever it is, it's serious."

Mike held up his hands in defense, eye huge as he witnessed the shocking change in Sulley's mood. He was almost speechless aside from a few clipped syllables falling from his mouth as his best friend spoke.

"I'm going to find out what's wrong with him. I'm going to help him, Mike." He finished with a huff, turning to go to his room. His door slammed loudly, and Mike stared straight ahead feeling a bit numb.

His gaze slowly fell to the purple box in his hand that contained an extremely expensive necklace and earrings set he had bought for Celia. It was the anniversary of their first date that night, and Mike was supposed to get ready and go pick her up by eight.

It was 7:30.

If things had been different— if it hadn't been Randall that Sulley was obsessing over, if he didn't have a huge date that night— Mike might have gone to apologize. He probably would have lured his best friend out with prospects of board games or puzzles, trying to distract him from his troubling thoughts. He, more than likely, would sit there for hours with him and try to help him figure everything out.

Because that's what best friends are for.

But as Mike looked at the clock on the wall and his appearance in the mirror he, with a heavy heart, went past Sullivan's room and straight to his to get ready. Later on, upon thinking abut Sulley and feeling horribly guilty, he would convince himself that a little sulking usually helps the matter as opposed to hurting it.

Of course, he'd never be able to see the curled up form of his friend laying on his bed with no covers. He'd never be able to see how the two parts of Sullivan's conscience fought over what to do as hours ticked by. He'd never be able to take back that night; the night that Sullivan decided.

He was going to help Randall Boggs, no matter what the cost.

* * *

_Things I am sorry for:_

_- bad writing (ill try to fix it, i was half asleep while writing half of this. hopefully even the very NEXT chapter will have some improvement)_

_- Out-of-characterness_

_- lack of humor (i have trouble being funny while im tired XD)_

_- any grammer or spelling or ANY STUPID FLAWS_

_- being unequipped XD_

_-idk i thought i had more but i forgot. Im just... V3RY 50RRY_


	2. Rage

**Okay to be honest I have no idea if this will be a step up or down from the last chapter. I only read over half of this one, but I felt more engaged while doing it so it really could go either way XD and also sorry if its shorter, and sorry for the cliffhanger at the end :3 ill upload another chappy next i get the chance, R&R because i get those cute little notifications in my email and its so fun reading them :D especially when im at school and have nothing better to do.**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

* * *

The building loomed menacingly as the medium-sized monster looked up at it. The sun just barely peaked over the roof, and shade would be covering the sidewalk for a good few more hours. Workers were in and out almost constantly at this time of day, as it was about a half an hour before the first shift. Everybody had very urgent and important business to attend to, and not a single soul asked Randall Boggs why he was standing so hesitantly and staring up at Monsters, Inc. as if he had never seen it before.

And if he was going to be honest, it wasn't the building that was scaring him at all. It was a single certain monster that was surely already within it. And scared wasn't the right word to describe Randall's feelings _anyway. _That would be demeaning.

Randall was anxious.

He hadn't slept a wink the night before, as his mind had been entirely preoccupied. The purple monster had loaded up on so much caffeine that morning that he could actually feel himself twitching all over. His shower had lasted longer than usual, and he didn't even notice until the water went cold out of nowhere and he had to get out.

To put in perspective Randall's problem: He had been caught _crying _by his worst enemy.

Now to the chameleon, who's mind was always scheming, Sullivan could do one of two things. He could either tell everyone and laugh as Randall suffered through the taunts of his coworkers, or he could use the secret as blackmail. Either way, the monster didn't want to enter the building at all.

But once he saw the clock read that he had ten minutes before he was late, Randall forced himself to swallow his worries and slinked inside.

A large, energetic array of monsters moved in all directions across the floor. The room was filled with light banter, and a few of the especially friendly workers waved at Randall. It was just an average day as far as he could tell. If Sullivan planned on spreading the news, he must not have done it already. Still, he kept his head _and_ his guard way up.

Quickly stuffing a few things in his locker and leaving the locker room (which now felt foreboding to him), Randall scurried towards the scare floor. He watched from his peripheral vision for Sulley, but made sure to stick a normal face on. He knew he'd have to face the blue oaf sooner or later, but he would rather it not occur until their shift had started. Then at least he could focus completely on his work and ignore any potential confrontations from his rival.

Time had ticked down quickly and suddenly it was show time. The scarer's lined up as they always did and prepared to walk on. Randall caught a small glimpse of blue fur out of the corner or his eye and felt the coffee and toast that had sufficed as his breakfast rise in his throat. Just as long as he didn't make eye contact... He'd be fine.

The purple monster's assistant, Fungus, had called up a light pink door as his first scare. Randall positioned himself right in front of it, refusing to move his gaze away from the standard wood of the door. He knew that Sullivan was less than ten feet away from him, and he could practically _feel _him staring. The thought made his stomach clench in what he completely assured himself was rage.

And then, before he had even completed his thoughts, the alarm blared and it was time to move.

The first door was very easy, just a four year old girl sleeping with some dolls. All Randall really had to do was jump up and she screamed loud and clear. The sound sent adrenaline pumping through his body and he started feeling incredible. As the day went by, the purple monsters mind was deliberately off of his situation, and he felt himself growing almost high off of the sound of terrified children. And by the time it was time to break for lunch, Randall's heart was racing and he felt utterly sensational.

That is, until he saw Sullivan beelining straight towards him.

The purple monster all but scrambled to get out of there.

A good few workers were still on the scare floor, taking their time to get to lunch. They had an hour and a half, so there was never any huge rush. Which is why several confused monsters that had just been knocked to the floor realized with shock that the one that had shoved them was none other than Randall Boggs, and that he was being trailed by a determined but more polite James Sullivan.

Stopping after about ten minutes of scuttling through the halls, Randall finally checked behind his shoulder. He had taken as many random turns as he could without ending up lost himself, and felt out of breath. As to be expected, his pursuer was nowhere in sight. The purple monster let out a long relieved sigh as he sunk to the floor. Silence surrounded him and he closed his eyes for a few seconds. He was more tired than he had thought he was— no amount of caffeine could reduce the heaviness of his eyes.

He hadn't meant to, he really hadn't, but before Randall knew it, he was asleep. Whether he dreamed or not he didn't know, because the next thing that the purple chameleon remembered was being shaken gently, and a voice arousing him from his unconscious state.

Still half-asleep and dead tired, Randall hear himself mumble a plea for a few more minutes. The voice stopped and he slunk back asleep. A very distant feeling of being lifted by careful arms pinged into his senses, but it still felt like a dream so all he did was limply curl into the touch. And the very last thing be felt before he once again went deep into sleep was being out down and some kind of covering being placed over his body. Once everything was still, his mind shut down and all he heard was silence.

* * *

The feeling of waking up in a completely unfamiliar place is high on the list of unpleasant situations.

Randall sat perfectly erect as his eyes flashed around through the darkness, looking for any sign of where he was. He could tell from feel alone that he had slept on some kind of bench and was covered in what seemed to be a jacket.

Finally, directly in the line of sight behind him, Randall found a strip of brightness that was unmistakably the glow of light sneaking in under a door. The purple monster slid to his feet and slowly stepped over to it, wary of any objects that could potentially be in his way.

Finding the door unscathed, Randall pushed it open and let light flood into the room. He was in a store room in Monsters, Inc.

Suddenly the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. He had fallen asleep at work.

Before he had even finished properly flipping out, Randall was speeding down the halls to the scare floor. A clock caught his attention momentarily and he felt queasy. He was late. About fifteen minutes late.

Still though, Randall dashed the rest of the way to the floor. The lights in the room were all off and the doors were "guarded" by a random employee he had never even seen before.

"Out of my way!" Randall growled, hoping the mortification he was experiencing wasn't showing too much.

The small red guard spoke meekly, but his sentences sounded as if they had been drilled into his head word for word, "sorry Mr. Boggs! You can't go in while the Scare Floor is in operation! It might throw off scarer's concentration and could become potentially dangerous for the well-being of the company or— WHAAA!"

In a mixture of annoyance and impulse, Randall knocked the small monster out of the way and slunk through doors. Despite the guards warning, nobody really paid to the purple scarer as he slipped through the crowd. He quickly crawled over to his station and was furious to see Fungus talking shyly to Mike Wazowski, _Sullivan's _assistant!

"Fungus!" Randall snarled, making himself visible to his partner. The smaller monster's three eyes widened in fear as he saw the enraged look on Randall's face, "what the _hell _are you doing!?"

"I-I'm s-sorry sir..." Fungus stood up fast, stumbling on his words as he panicked internally, "M-Mr. S-Sullivan told m-me you w-weren't f-feeling well, a-and that you w-weren't coming for the s-second half of the d-day..."

From tail tip to his head, Randall's body flooded in ice. He struggled to process what exactly the weight of Fungus's statement was, but before he could even become sufficiently horrified by any realization Sullivan himself was emerging from a closet door. And as his blue eyes locked with Randall's green, everything was clear.

And the next thing he knew, the purple monster had punched Sullivan right in the jaw.

This time, the disruption had distracted a few scarer's. Terrified looks fell onto the two monsters, and Randall was panting as his mind caught up with the time. He looked down at his fist and up at Sullivan, who was cupping his face in confusion. Inwardly, Randall was screaming in horror of what he had just done. But outwardly, the purple monsters pride refused to let him show nothing but steadfast contempt.

"Why are you screwing with me, _Sullivan!?" _His words dripped out like poison, tired eyes almost completely covered up by fire. Before the blue monster even had a chance to develop a response, Randall continued, "do you really have to stoop so low as to _knock me out _to ensure your winning the scare record first!?" Even though he knew Sulley hadn't literally 'knocked him out', he didn't care. He was blinded by fury, and could hardly even control the words coming from his mouth.

His chest was beginning to hurt, but he didn't notice.

"You fell asleep..." Sullivan spoke quietly, but he looked more worried than scared. Randall didn't even register it.

"You may. Have something on me. Sullivan." His breathing was speeding up and his throat was tightening, and it was getting harder to get words out, "but that doesn't mean. You. Can. Control. Me."

Sullivan looked genuinely shocked. His mouth hung open for a few seconds before he gently said, "Randall... I'm not trying to control you. I want to help you."

And before a single more word was passed between the two, Randall felt a painful convulsion pass through his body and his vision went white.


	3. Visiting Hours

**Words cannot describe how SHOCKED i was with all the reviews and the CONTENT of the reviews! I really didn't expect much because i felt like it wasn't very good, but I'm glad everyone is enjoying it!**

**And as the process goes: Reviews birth plot bunnies, and plot bunnies make me wish to write, and thus a new chapter is born!**

**I have a few things to say about this chapter before it is read, actually. First, This one isnt quite as Sulley-Randall centered as the previous two. second, the REASON that is is because im going to put some other character conflict in here to to juice up the story and just because! **

**So heh, thanks so much for the reviews and i love you all with every fiber of my being :3 Enjoy?**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

* * *

A loud choir of voices chattered noisily beyond any range of comprehension. They spoke consistently and all at once, rendering them unintelligible. Slowly and in unison, the voices began growing louder. They rose in volume to a cacophonous pitch and filled the air with their harsh tone.

Randall was running.

He tried to cover his ears but the sound bled through as if there was nothing there. He felt himself scream but heard nothing. The sound was getting into his head.

The voices washed away all at once and for a few seconds Randall felt peace. He closed his eyes despite the fact that he'd been running around in total darkness, but he didn't even have 3 seconds before a new sound blasted a hole through the area. It wasn't alive, it was some kind of alarm. Very familiar. But the purple monster wanted even less to do with this new noise than the old. He twisted his body painfully in an animalistic attempt to get away, unaware that it would do no good and that it was only intensifying his torture.

The siren stopped and the voices returned.

Death sounded good.

The feeling of something prodding his hypersensitive skin caused Randall to cringe. He saw nothing, but he could hear and feel.

Hands started touching him from all angles, tugging and tapping and squeezing despite his swatting. He felt fear rising high up in his throat, his breathing was becoming very shallow.

So this was Hell.

* * *

Only a couple of monsters had come in Mike's car to see Randall. _Shockingly, _not many that many workers at the company even _liked _Randall. Even _Mike _had protested at first, but Sullivan talked him into it.

"I believe this is the hospital they said they were taking him to," Mr. Waternoose, the CEO of Monsters, Inc. who had insisted upon being brought along, commented as they pulled up on a large medical facility. Mike nodded and pulled into a parking spot, hopping out quickly.

"I sure hope they found out what made him faint like that..." Fungus stated nervously, a large quantity of worry for his partner glistening in his three eyes. Sullivan smiled and nodded.

"They're pro's, they'll figure it out in no time," he comforted.

Truly the blue monster was baffled by how Fungus could still care about Randall despite how badly he treated him sometimes.

"He... Really isn't that bad of a guy..." The small red monster spoke carefully, as if reading Sulley's thoughts. The top scarer opened his mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything good to say so he just nodded.

"Come on, come on! Lets get a move on, stop falling behind!" Mike clapped his hands impatiently and called for everyone to hurry up as if it was his dying grandma they were going to see. Sullivan sped up a bit and was followed by Fungus.

Waternoose was already at the counter asking what room Randall was in, so the other three monsters just followed behind him. In no time flat a nurse came to show them the room, and Waternoose thanked her in that grandfatherly way he had. Sullivan followed near the end of the small crowd, allowing worry to settle in on him.

Back at the factory, he'd been staring straight into Randall's eyes when he had passed out. One minute they were enraged, the next they seemed to shrink as something that looked like pain overtook him. It was a subtle observation, and Sulley didn't think it would be smart to tell anyone unless he was sure. After all, everyone thought Randall had just been dehydrated or something. He didn't want to spread the rumor that it had been more serious.

But the theory remained, and Sullivan needed to make sure Randall was okay with his own two eyes.

Room number 337 was the door that the nurse brought them to. She stepped in by herself first, probably to make sure the patient was awake, and then walked back out. "He's a little groggy, so only go in one at a time." The nurse then left swiftly, off on more important hospital business.

A short exchange of unsure glances shuffled through the group before Mike sighed.

"I'll go in first," he announced with a shrug, "I'll probably have the least to say."

Nobody argued, so the green monster turned towards the door, slowly opened it up and tiptoed into the room.

* * *

When light hit Randall's lightly lidded eyes, he was sure he was gazing into the light of god or something because of how bright it seemed. He scrunched up his face, tilting his head back in fourth in an struggle to rid his vision of this intense glare.

Finally giving up his efforts, the lizard-like monster scowled and opened his eyes. Everything was foggy for a minute and he blinked several times. There was a figure very close, and she seemed to be asking him something.

"You have some friends that want to see you Mr. Boggs, should I let them in?"

The voice sounded slightly distant, but Randall was regaining his grip on reality quickly. Her form finally took shape, and he was able to identify her as a nurse with dozens of tentacles and two eye stalks. Pleased with the clarity of his vision, Randall nodded.

"I don't know who would come, but I guess if they did they might as well get what they want..." He purposefully kept his voice in an uninterested tone, but secretly he was quite curious about who would make the trip. Surely Fungus would, being his assistant, but no other monsters came to mind.

"I'll send them in one at a time," the nurse turned and left as quickly as she had appeared, and Randall found himself alone.

A small ray of light was magnified through the window and hit his pillow. The purple monster had recollection of the bright light that had woken him and grimaced, pulling the shades down immediately.

"Hey... Uh, Randall..."

The monster jumped as his this new voice met his ears unexpectedly. He turned sharply, almost falling out of his bed.

"_Wazowski?! What are _you _doing here!?" _Even in a hospital bed, Randall could always be hostile. It was a gift, really.

Mike shifted his weight, slightly uncomfortable looking. "Just came by to check and see if you were doing okay..." He kept glancing up and meeting the chameleons eyes for a second before looking quickly at something else.

"Why _would_ you, Wazowski?" Randall snorted, mind whirring at alternative motives, "you think we can get back all buddy-buddy just because you come to visit me when I'm sick?" His voice was sour and it rubbed Mike the wrong way.

"I wouldn't _want _you back as a friend!" He growled, suddenly furious at the accusation, "you're a backstabbing jerk that only cares about himself!"

Randall's heart was pounding, and the beeping on the pulse monitor was going faster every second. It occurred to him that this was the first they had really talked about what had happened between them, and he definitely had a few choice words to toss around.

"You have no right to call me a backstabber, Wazowski!" Randall snarled, fingers clenching at his sheets, "when the only thing you did was _play _me!"

"_PLAY YOU?! I— _no..." Mike put his hand on his face in an effort to calm down. He remained quiet for a couple seconds before he began again, "look, Randall, this is definitely _not _what I came to say. I actually had this whole shtick planned out where I pleasantly wish you good health and tell you not to mess up Sulley's life too bad. This falls nowhere within the plan, so I think I should start ove—"

"Mess up Sullivan's life?" Randall cut into Mike's monologue sharply, voice low, "what could you _possibly _mean by that?"

The small green monster sighed dramatically then got very serious, "you may not know, but Sulley apparently thinks you're in bad shape and wants to help you out or something. I just wanted to warn you not to mess with him." Randall felt his face flush and he hissed out a breath. Words refused to come to him, kind and unkind alike, so he simply glared at the floor and smoldered until Mike had finished his "wishing of good health" and left.

_Help him!?_

The words stuck in his head like a bad taste. He didn't know if this was some trap or just an obnoxious playing-the-hero routine, but either way he detested the idea.

His pulse was returning to normal, but the chameleon himself was steaming when Fungus walked in. The small, timid red monster inched slowly into view, waving unsurely. Randall rolled his eyes. Fungus was always so jumpy, and he really didn't need to be.

"H-hello sir, h-how are you feeling?" He stuttered slightly, as he usually did when anxious. Randall gave him a long stare before he replied.

"Fine. Just tired." His words were concise, but Fungus seemed very dissatisfied. His three pupils darted back in fourth a few times, quite obviously deciding on whether or not to ask what was _really _on his mind. The irritated look that Randall gave him, however, made him stop stalling and blurt out his question.

"Do they know what's wrong with you?" Fungus cried, stepping back automatically in fear that he might be hit. But as opposed to a violent route, Randall just leaned back against and wall and closed his eyes. He was thinking, and Fungus wasn't about to interrupt _that. _

"They do."

"Eh-wha...?"

Randall had replied shortly and in a finished tone. He looked hard at Fungus, not wanting to appear weak before his assistant.

"They. Do. Now send the next one in."

The red scare assistant shifted his weight in consideration, then nodded— beaten— and hurried out. Randall fell back, almost tired.

He could have told Fungus, it wasn't that he didn't _trust _the little guy (actually he was about the most trustworthy monster Randall _knew!), _he just didn't want to talk about it. It was a pathetic truth, but the purple monster felt sick to his stomach just _thinking _about it.

"Mr. Boggs, I hope you are feeling better?"

A chill fluttered down the long spine of Randall, and he turned to see his boss standing at the foot of his bed. Mr. Waternoose looked sympathetic and condescending all at the same time, and it caused the scaled monster to submit like a trained dog. He hated it, but Waternoose seemed to be very skilled at making him feel that way.

"Yes sir..." Randall said quietly, looking down. The spider-like monster's gaze softened and his more nurturing side came out. He put a hand on Randall's bed gently.

"Now, don't be in any huge rush to get back to work," he comforted warmly, "after all, I don't want a bunch of unhealthy monsters running around— we'll make due while you're gone." Randall swallowed hard, nodding.

"Y-yes sir."

A moment of silence passed and Waternoose withdrew his hand.

"But don't forget Boggs, I still have that project for you," his tone was foreboding and Randall shuddered heavily, "it doesn't have to get done right now, but it must be soon," his brows furrowed together and he sighed, "you're a hard worker, Mr. Boggs. That's why I'm trusting you with this."

"Yes... Sir..."

A small nod sufficed as a goodbye and Mr. Waternoose made his exit. As far as Randall could figure, he would be the last visitor.

Maybe it should have been more obvious to him, maybe he could have guessed it if his mind had even been on that train of thought. But as the final, bulky, blue monster slowly walked into his room, Randall swore he heard the pulse monitor skip a beat.

"_Sullivan!?"_

"H-hey Rand..."

* * *

_Okay, a few words yet again! _

_When i mentioned other character interactions up there, i meant a decent amount of Randall and Mike post-University drama. The thing with Waternoose will also play a part, but not an overly huge one i dont think. _

_I hope im not getting redundant or anything XD ii have band camp and it keeps leaving me exhausted and void of free time, so i keep writing chapters and these lil note things while im half-asleep._

_But for any wondering, there will be some SulxRand stuff coming up real soon :DD Cant rush these things, KEEP REVIEWING AND ILL TRY TO POST AGAIN AS SOON AS I GET A FREE MINUTE! _


	4. PSVT

**Heeelllllllllllllooo again! :D Lemme start by saying THANKS to everyone who reviewed. I literally giggle in excitement OUT LOUD when i find emails with reviews when i wake up :3 its the best gift. **

**I read over this chapter about 6 times over the process of writing it, so at the very least it shouldn't have any typos XD And i THINK the flow is okay. Once again, warn me if im getting the characters OOC (aside from that little Randall part at the end of the chapter).**

**Ill update as often as I can, and I WANT you guys to EXPECT updates every few days like this, but if production slows down a little be patient with me : School is starting in a couple weeks.**

**But enough babble, have your lovely little chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

* * *

Upon exiting Randall's hospital room, both Mike and Fungus had commented that he had been acting quite stubborn and rude. Mr. Waternoose had only shrugged before going down to wait in the lobby. Sullivan looked hesitantly at the door, giving Mike a quick look that basically read "wish me luck" before taking the doorknob in his hand and turning it.

Sulley had been in many hospital rooms in his lifetime; he had visited sick relatives, broken his arm once, and even had to sit with his grandpa during his final hours. They all looked basically the same, and Randall's was no exception.

The walls were all a bland cream color, the floors basic white tiling. A couple beds were occupying the space, but only one was filled. Randall lay next to a window, it's light hitting his chest and stomach. He seemed to be focused on the floor, muttering to himself angrily. Sullivan couldn't suppress a small smile at his tussled covers, as it proved that Randall was just as irritable in sleep as he was awake. He snickered inwardly.

Or maybe not entirely inwardly?

Because just as the blue monster grinned, Randall's head snapped to face him. His green eyes narrowed and his sharp teeth gritted in surprise.

"_Sullivan!?"_ He cried, voice cracking from the high-pitched note he hit.

"H-hey Rand..." Sulley rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, pulling a chair over next to Randall's bed. The purple monster reared his head slightly, moving to the other side of the mattress in a rather immature way of getting further away from Sullivan.

"I'm sure you've already been asked this a bunch, but how are you feeling?" Sullivan started off the conversation with a basic question, hoping that Randall wouldn't just ignore him until he left.

It seemed like he had been contemplating it, but instead he spat out, "fine."

The hostility strangely made Sulley feel a bit more comfortable, as it was so normal and predictable. Due to this new level of ease, the scarer continued talking.

"You knocked the scare floor out of commission for twenty minutes you know," he frowned, "do you know what happened...?" Randall displayed a face of sheer shock and embarrassment. He only managed to shake his head in answer to Sulley's question.

So he didn't remember...

"You passed out right in front of George's door— he tripped over you coming out and knocked over a stock of scream canisters..." He trailed off as he noticed the expression of chagrin on Randall's face. The blue monster quickly reminded himself that he was _not _here to make the lizard upset. He began on a new topic.

"So... Done anything fun recently?"

Randall's eyes narrowed. He let some of his teeth show in annoyance. "Why are you here Sullivan?" The purple monster growled. His tone was irritated, but the air of the question seemed bluntly straight-forward. Sullivan hesitated to think over what he was going to say.

"I needed to make sure you were okay..." He murmured simply, eyes keeping contact with Randall's. A moment of silence went by before a sound of angry indignation passed from between the lizard's gritted teeth.

"So Wazowski wasn't joking," he stated, voice filled with ice, "you're taking _your _turn at screwing with me."

"Randall, I told you before. I'm not planning to do anything besides _helping _you. The thought to mess with you never even crossed my mi—"

"_Shut up!"_

Sullivan fell silent, lips parted slightly as the final word dropped away. Randall wasn't even under his covers anymore, he was crouched on top of them and glaring down at Sulley. Electricity filled the small distance between their faces, and Sullivan didn't like the feeling he was getting.

"If you think I'm going to believe you for a _second, _you are _sadly _mistaken," green eyes blazing furiously, Randall began screaming at Sulley. Every syllable he spoke, his tone got harsher. Outside, clouds floated over the sun and caused the light to dim notably. The purple monster continued heatedly. "I've been betrayed enough to know that you can't trust _anyone. Especially _not an arrogant, stuck up, do-gooder like _you."_

"Randall I—"

"_SHUT. UP." _His heart monitor was speeding up and his chest was heaving. Sulley stood and put out his arms to try and comfort Randall, but they were smacked away immediately. "_I want you out of here. NOW!"_

"You're need to calm dow—"

"_NOW, SULLIVAN. RIGHT. N—_

It was almost identical to how it had been before. The lizard grabbed frantically at his own chest, eyes bugging in shock. This lasted for only a second before he dropped back on his bed and convulsed. Sullivan panicked, looking around frantically for the nurse button he had been shown the last time he was in a hospital. It was right next to Randall's bed, and he mashed it as fast as he could.

Sulley pressed his hands on Randall's shoulders out of natural instinct. He squeezed them gently for fear that shaking him might make things worse. The lizard was breathing, but his heart was beating out of control. One of his hands moved on its own to stroke the purple monsters head, shooshing him gently. He bet that his own heart was probably going just as fast as Randall's.

Small beads of sweat began forming on the lizards head and throat, and his skin color was changing on it's own. At first it was bright red, then it began to switch into some patterns, and it ended up at a deathly white hue.

What. Was going. On.

Two nurses showed up less than a minute later— one was the nurse from before, the other was new.

The first nurse grabbed a box from beside Randall's bed and opened it up. Sullivan got a glimpse of several syringes containing a deep violet-colored liquid. The nurse then wasted not a second before injecting the needle into the reptilian monsters side. He spasmed for a moment and fell still.

The frantic pulsing noise that had filled the room seconds before was now slowing to a very calm, steady beat. The nurses looked down at Randall, observing him to be sure that he was going to be alright.

Seeing that he was back to normal, they turned to leave.

Sullivan reached out to touch the old nurse in an attempt to get her attention. She turned sharply, frowning.

"Please do not touch me sir." She demanded in a calm tone. Sulley pulled his hand away in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am... I just... Needed to ask you a question about my... Friend here..." The blue monster struggled to find the right words. The nurse said nothing, but kept eye contact as if expecting for him to ask the question.

"What exactly is wrong with him?"

As silence fell between them, Sullivan felt his throat tighten. He hadn't realized how much he had put into this simple question, but his whole body was tense while he awaited the response.

"Mr. Boggs has requested that his condition not be discussed outside his immediate family. If you wish to know, you will need to ask him yourself. Have a nice day."

The nurse turned and left the room swiftly.

Sullivan stood precisely where he was. A low buzzing sound met his eardrums without much notice, and he felt all strength drain from his body.

Ask Randall.

So basically, he'd never know.

The blue monster trudged back to his seat beside the —now sleeping —chameleons bed. He gazed tiredly down at Randall's face which had only a minute before borne an excruciated expression, but was now calm and peaceful.

_He looks dead._

The thought entered Sulley's mind unannounced and sent a harsh shiver down his spine. For some reason the idea of Randall dying made him extremely distressed. It wasn't like he had _completely_ gotten over his feelings of aversion for the purple monster— even _Sullivan _wasn't able to pull that off— but he felt some strange... Connection. Ever since that moment in the locker room, when he had gotten a short glimpse into his rivals true heart.

"Sull...ivan?..."

The groggy, strained voice of Randall Boggs tore Sulley from his thoughts. The blue monster looked down, giving him a gentle look.

"Yes?" He murmured. Randall looked extremely relaxed. He was lying limply on his back, all of his limps dangling loosely over the edge of the bed. His expression contained no hostility or anger, which was unusual but not unwelcome. The purple monster let out a tired sigh, blinking his already half-lidded eyes slowly before he spoke again.

"'m sorry for yellin'..." He muttered. Sullivan's eyes widened exceptionally as he heard the lizard apologize. Whatever they had given Randall to calm down his pulse had gone above and beyond. He was _out _of it.

"It's... Fine..." Sulley coughed uncomfortably. He twiddled his thumbs for a second before the idea hit him. It was time to see _just _how delusional the chameleon was. "Hey Randall, you know you really scared me."

The purple monster gave him a pitiful, unfocused look. His mouth was hanging open slightly, and he took a very long time to speak each time he began talking.

"Wuzzen a big deal..." He gurgled. Every time he blinked, Sullivan noticed it took a longer time for his eyes to open back up. He'd have to ask this quick before Randall fell asleep.

"You looked like you were in a lot of pain, your heart was beating really fast..." The blue monster's foot was tapping silently on the floor as he spoke. He was trying very hard to think on the spot, but it had never been a strong point with him.

"Not too bad..." A fatigued yawn overtook Randall as he trailed off. He looked like he was going to conk out any second, "jus' a lil scary..."

"What exactly... Was that?" After trying to figure out how to word the question inconspicuously, Sullivan gave up. If he didn't ask soon, he would get a snore for an answer.

Luckily Randall didn't notice. His eyes were closed now as he spoke, but his words were still fairly clear. "Ar...Arrhythmia? PSVT... Somethin' like that... Makes my heart go too fast... N' then I need medicine..."

Sullivan repeated the strange medical term several times under his breath to memorize it. His spirits were rising considerably, and he actually felt hopeful that his 'mission' could succeed for the first time since he'd started it.

"Get some sleep Randall..." The blue monster instructed quietly, standing up. He took a step towards the door, but looked over his shoulder at the chameleon lying on top of his covers (already asleep) and sighed. He carefully slid the blanket out from under Randall, not waking him, and put it over top of his chest. The purple monster instantly curled into the new-found warmth, making a soft noise.

The impulse hit Sullivan to kiss Randall's head before he went, but that would be _weird. _Sulley's cheeks heated up for even _thinking _of something like that.

So, a bit more hastily this time, the polka-dotted monster made his way to exit the room.

And as he closed the door, he didn't even take the time to look back. If he had, he would have seen that Randall had one eye open.

* * *

_I like to leave all the chapters with a little cliffhanger if possible :3 _

_Im wondering if anybody bothered checking up on the heart problem XD and im also hoping nobody knows what it is and is going to make a point that i got the diagnosis wrong, because i might not have researched quite as much as i should have :C_

_I also partially based it off something I have, but not as serious. So if any smart people read this, dont shoot me XD im trying._

_Randall is quite moody when hes drugged XD_


	5. Chase

**Sorry if this seems a little late, i was at my dads house :P**

**But im super happy with how much people seem to like this story, that just makes me u 3**

**Thanks to everyone whos reviewed, and ill probably have the next chapter up tomorrow (if not, than the day after for sure.) OH! AND I WANT EVERYON TO NOTICE THE COVER I DREW FOR THIS STORY! Im surprisingly happy with it even if it doesnt look perfect because i usually cant draw monsters well :33 hope ya like it!**

**Anyway, have fun :D**

* * *

_Chapter Five_

* * *

"And I thought this glorious day couldn't get brighter! How wrong I was!"

Celia looked up in surprise and instantly her face filled with joy. Mike and Sulley were standing at her desk early on a Monday morning, and her fiancé looked absolutely amorous. It was the small green monster that had spoken the greeting in a very 'romantic' voice.

"Googly-bear!" The snake-haired woman cried fervently, leaving her chair and leaning over the desk to kiss Mike all over his face. The receiver of the affection smiled in pure felicity, looking like he didn't have a problem in the world.

Standing next to him, though, was Sullivan. His fur was a bit matted and his eyes were heavy from lack of sleep. He shifted on his feet as he watched his friend be buried in affection.

To be honest, the blue monster had never felt all that comfortable around Mike when he was like this with Celia. He'd never say so, of course, and he would always wait for him, but inside he felt kind of awkward. He figured it was because he'd never actually been in a real relationship himself and didn't know how to deal with it.

The snake-haired woman pulled away from Mike after a minute, beaming. It was obvious how much she loved him, and Sullivan sighed quietly. At the small sound, Celia turned and gave her lovers best friend a look. Her eye widened in surprise and she gasped.

"Sulley Wulley!" She cried, "you look awful! What's wrong?"

Caught.

For about half the night before and _all_ of the night prior, Sullivan had been up doing research. He knew it was silly, but no matter how much he found, there was always more.

More medical reports, more documents, more information.

All on a simple heart condition.

"Just a bad night sleep, nothing to worry about..." Keeping his voice as nonchalant as possible, Sullivan shrugged and let out a small smile. Mike groaned loudly and addressed Celia with an exasperated tone.

"He's been on the computer _all _weekend! Couldn't get him off it!" He preached, "and he's so _secretive _about it too! I tell ya, if I didn't know Sulley as well as I do, I'd think he was up to somethin'!"

"Well, I'm sure he has his reasons," Celia calmly said, "but anyway, you said it was a good day... Why's that, Googly-bear?" She seemed eager to change the subject, but Sullivan winced at her choice of a new topic.

Mike on the other hand looked jubilant that she had asked.

"Today is the day that we finally get ahead of Randall for good!" He chirped loudly, "missing a day of work will put him so far behind us that he'll never catch up—"

"Never, eh?"

A simultaneous jump of surprise befell the group of three and they looked, shocked, to their left. And lo and behold, standing not four feet away was a rather agitated-looking purple lizard with two sets of arms crossed. Randall had come to work.

"R-Randall, hey you came in...?" Sullivan was the first to speak, but he sounded a little disoriented because he honestly didn't know what tone of voice to use. Randall didn't _look _any more pissed than usual, but he didn't want to get snapped at again.

"It's not like I was bed-ridden. In fact I went home yesterday," he glared down at Mike with especial irritation, "but continue what you were just saying, I'm _really _curious about how you plan to get so much more ahead of me in the scaring scores."

The green monster stood his ground, though he looked a bit intimidated, "feh, we'll do it the old fashion way! You won't even know what hit you after Sulley gets going today!"

"You don't scare me, Wazowski," he turned to Sullivan, gaze even, "and you don't either. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to."

At that, Randall shoved through the group and made his way quickly towards one of the halls. Celia rubbed Mike's back comfortingly.

"Don't let him get to you, Mikey. He's only jealous..."

"I know, I know!" The green monster groaned, "but sometimes he makes me _really _want to just—" he did a few mock punches into air, attempting to look skilled. Celia giggled despite the fact that he really did not succeed.

Sullivan hardly registered any of the conversation between Mike and his fiancé. His eyes were trained on Randall as he walked out of sight. While the purple and green monster's had been having their little spat, Sulley had been watching Randall closely. He studied him as subtly as he could, seeing right past the mask he was wearing.

Despite Randall's air of normality, it was painfully obvious that he was exhausted— even more so than he had been on Friday. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and his complexion was very dull. Sullivan wouldn't have been surprised if the lizard had completely lied about being allowed to come back to work.

The blue monster debated inwardly for about two seconds before he dashed off after Randall, calling back, "meet you on the scare floor, Mike!"

* * *

_That idiot Wazowski actually thought I'd miss a day of work? Heh. I'll show him. I'll get ahead of them. It'll be easy. Just gotta keep focused. Need more energy... I'll get some coffee. Yeah, then they won't be able to _touch _me!_

Randall strode casually down the hall. Despite his earlier statement, he really didn't have anywhere to go. He always showed up early, but unlike them he didn't exactly have anybody to socialize with. It would have been considered boring to anybody else, but Randall honestly didn't know any different. The only true friend he'd ever had...well... That had been Wazowski. He didn't much like to think about that, though.

So as the lizard turned out of sight from the group that he had just barged past, his quick gait slowed to a gentle saunter. Eventually he planned to make his way over to the coffee dispenser, but he had way too much time to kill for him to hurry.

"Randall! Wait up!"

The suddenness of the voice startled Randall into disappearing. His eyes were wide and he turned, still invisible, to face an out of breath Sullivan. He looked worried and confused, gaze darting around.

"Are you... Still... Here?" His voice sounded so stupid. It made the lizard furious that he had come chasing him, even after he'd made it so clear that he didn't want any more of that 'helping' nonsense.

But still... A part of him felt the urge to speak with Sullivan, if only to make his point even further.

So, positioning himself right in the blue fur-balls face, Randall sparked back into visibility. The surprise caused Sulley to stumble back and fall down. His eyes were huge and he rubbed his back in pain. Randall snickered, but recomposed himself immediately.

"What do you want?" He asked seriously, eyes trained on Sullivan. The blue monster opened his mouth slightly, but before he spoke he realized he was still on the ground and decided it would be best to stand before talking. Pulling himself up and scratching his arm slightly, Sulley cleared his throat.

"You shouldn't be back at work this fast," he orated finally. Randall felt his fronds flare defensively.

"_You _can't tell me what to do. I don't worship your every move like the hundreds of other mindless drones working here," his inflection, though still deeply irked, lacked the venom from last time. Sullivan took this as a sign that Randall was getting a _bit _more comfortable talking with him personally.

"I know, I know, you're right," the blue monster risked a chuckle, holding up his hands in defense, "but you didn't leave the hospital without a prescription, did you?"

"A what?" The purple monster blinked in surprise, actually seeming to be caught off-guard.

"Medicine— for the Arrhythmia." Sulley sighed, awaiting an explosion. It came almost instantly.

"_Why you— who told you about that?!" _His hands all fisted tightly, and his emerald eyes flashed bright. Sullivan sighed, keeping his tone as calm as he could.

"You did, Randall. But that's not the issue here," he crossed his arms, getting quite serious, "I'm asking if you got any medicine before you ditched out of the hospital."

The purple monster appeared partially speechless as he struggled to make sense of his rival's words. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! As if I'd tell _you_ anything!"

"But you did, and you're about to tell me something else too. Because I happen to know a pretty-damn-lot about your condition, and thus I'm aware that it's very dangerous to be strutting around without medicine so soon after an attack." It was very rare for Sulley to get irritated, but he sure was then. His gaze was stony and solid, and Randall felt the urge to just comply. However, his pride was a _bit_ too large to swallow so the lizard simply met the glare.

"You don't know anything about me, Sullivan. And you've never cared before, so I don't want to hear any more of this _shit. _I didn't get any medicine, but I'm not gonna keel over between now and closing time," he kept his voice steady but indicatively sarcastic throughout his small speech, hoping that Sulley wouldn't call his bravery bluff.

The blue monster's lips tightened, glowering even more with intense eyes, "that's _really _not okay, Randall. You need to get some." The atmosphere could be cut with a knife at that moment, both monsters swarming with emotion. Randall felt his security dwindling, but he wasn't quite out of fight yet. The electric blue eyes were burning into him, and it felt as if they were eating away at his flesh, digging into his soul.

"I'll..." The lizard literally had no idea what kind of statement he was about to make. He could either accept defeat and go back to the hospital— which would be the smart thing to do, he knew all too well— or he could make a sharp comeback and walk away— a much more in-character and less pride-killing option.

"You'll go... because I'm coming with you."

Sullivan spoke concisely before Randall even got through deciding what route he wanted to go. Unfortunately, being accompanied by Sulley would probably be even more humiliating than going on his own.

But alas, Randall's defiance had finally been completely siphoned from his body, and he reluctantly nodded with a half-fake scowl on his face.

Satisfied with how the talk had gone and not wanting to risk agitating the purple monster more, Sullivan coughed and said, "see you on the floor," before jogging away. Randall only growled to himself as he watched the object of his loathing run off.

He _really_ needed some coffee.

* * *

_Oh Randy :3 You just dont wanna accept that youre about to go on a "DATE" with Sullivan XD _

_Hope nobody got mad about srs sulley XD_


	6. Dinner

**As promised, another chapter! I have really mixed feelings about how this one turned out- a lot happened, and every time i read it over i feel like i rushed the events a little (even though this is the longest chapter yet by practically a whole Word page XD).**

**Well, either way this is their first "date" ;3 and it should be fun enough even if i didnt let it live up to its potential :C**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed once again, you make my day and you make me update faster, you have no idea XD**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

* * *

Randall highly doubted that he had _ever _been in a more awkward situation than he was right then. His face burned in humiliation as he stood erectly next to Sullivan. He refused to make conversation with him, only glaring when the blue monster made a statement. They waited silently at a stop light, six o'clock traffic whooshing by across the street. The sky was a very bright blue and only a few fluffy white clouds littered it. Sullivan's fur was being buffeted lightly now and then by the nice breeze they had, but Randall paid next to no attention to it, purposefully staring straight ahead and fuming.

The sign flicked to "stalk" and they crossed quickly.

Instead of driving to the hospital, they had ended up walking. Allegedly, Mike had a date after work and needed his car, but Sulley assured Randall that it wasn't all that far.

But apparently to _Sullivan_ a thirty-five minute round trek was a short little stroll.

"There it is! Right over there, you holding up?"

Randall ignored the blue monster, as he had been for the whole trip. He was a bit out of breath, but otherwise he felt fine. Despite what Sullivan seemed to think, Randall didn't have a death wish. He was making sure to pace himself so as not to over-stimulate his heart.

Used to the taciturn quality of Randall's company by this point, Sulley didn't press for an answer.

The purple lizard studied the architecture of the hospital apathetically, mainly just to distract himself. It was nice enough, a few stories up with some shrubs in the front. He hadn't really paid any attention to his (_very _temporary) abode when he had made his escape before. Coming back to it made his skin crawl with discomfort, and he kept having to restrain the urges to flee.

Sulley held the door open for him, only making the already vexed lizard even more mortified. Randall entered the building but as soon as he caught sight of the reception desk he began to feel very nauseous. Instinctively, he practically _hid_ behind Sullivan. It was surprising to the blue monster to say the least. He looked back with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing! Just... Um... Talk to them for me," he covered his discomfort with irritation, but it was like trying to color over crayon with marker— it was painfully easy to see through. "You dragged me here, it's the least you could do," he spat.

Sullivan's lips twitched as he struggled to suppress a smile. Randall was seriously embarrassed about all this.

Unfortunately for Sulley, the lizard instantly noticed his amused face and flipped out. He stomped angrily over to the desk, turning to make sure that the blue monster was watching, and spoke in a loud, demanding voice.

"I need some medicine!" The receptionist kept her cool, asking for a name. Randall gave it, and Sullivan walked over to make sure the lizard didn't do anything impulsive.

"It says here you left without checking out..." The female monster commented, looking very suspicious.

"Um..." Randall blushed— this was obviously the part that he had been dreading. Sulley broke in quickly.

"My friend here was just a little confused, ma'am." He explained, getting a hot look from Randall at the term 'friend'. The receptionist nodded, only half-buying it but not interested enough to press for the truth.

"We'll need a few minutes to locate the prescription in your files. Feel free to sit in the waiting room while we retrieve it, though it shouldn't be long." She pointed to a little nook with chairs across from her, and the two monsters shrugged acceptingly. They walked over there and sat down, Sullivan receiving an angry expression almost instantly.

"Do you see what you've put me through!?" Randall hissed, seeming overly flustered. Sulley sighed, failing to feel remorse.

"I'm real sorry, okay?" He apologized in his most sincere sounding voice, "I'll make it up to you, I guess."

Randall's eyes narrowed, curious, "how?"

"Maybe I could..." Sulley scoured his mind for easy but tactful ways to repay somebody, and ended up saying, "I'll buy you some dinner on our way home?" The lizard snorted, but smirked.

"Do I get to pick what it is?" His voice was sly and foreboding, yet the blue monster only sighed and nodded. He figured the one meal couldn't break him, even if the sneaky lizard _did _have something evil planned.

"Mr. Boggs?"

It was a quick process for them to find the file, and Sulley and Randall were out of there pretty quick. The purple lizard assured Sullivan that he would pick up the medication at a place right near his house later, so they headed straight back the way they came.

* * *

It was just beginning to get dark when Randall stopped short and made an unexpected turn. Sullivan blinked a few times, disoriented. They hadn't spoken once since they left the hospital, and he'd been sucked into his own thoughts unintentionally.

"Where are you going?" He called, causing the lizard to jump in surprise. He turned slowly to the blue monster and gave him a serious look.

"To dinner," he replied evenly, starting to walk again without any further explanation.

Needless to say, Sullivan had completely forgotten about his promise. Upon being reminded, the blue monster reluctantly jogged to catch up with Randall.

"So uh... Where exactly are we...?" He worriedly asked, biting his lip. The lizard sighed, giving him a tired look.

"I'm not trying to break you, Sullivan. It's just a restaurant and bar called _Trees Lounge. _Not expensive or anything, but one of my favorite places to eat." Sullivan's face heated up and he coughed.

"Oh, yeah! That's fine..." The blue monster mentally kicked himself for neglecting to give Randall the benefit of the doubt; and after all that talk about wanting to help him, too.

They didn't have to walk too far out of the way before a little sign that indicated where to go came into sight, though it seemed Randall knew his way well enough without it. The purple monster stepped casually through the door, entering as if he'd done it a hundred times before.

Sulley looked around, pleasantly surprised by the decor. He quickly strode up to the counter and asked the waiter for a table for two.

Randall looked shocked, crying out, "we're eating in?!"

Sullivan gulped, taken aback by the unexpected protest. He really hadn't thought any of this through, and didn't realize how strange of a thing that was until Randall pointed it out.

"It would get cold if you took it to go," he explained, thinking quick on his feet. The lizard remained horrified, but he didn't say anything else against the plan.

The waiter led them to a booth seat near the back, and gave them two menus.

"I'll have a water," Sullivan requested idly. He really hadn't been planning on getting anything unless he was starving, which he wasn't, so he just decided to sit back and let Randall get what he wanted.

"Iced tea..." The lizard stated, and Sulley was surprised he wasn't getting something alcoholic. Randall kind of seemed the type.

"So..." The blue monster began slowly after the waiter had gone, "what are you gonna get?"

"Steak... But I don't know if I'd prefer it seasoned with flees or termites..." The purple lizard seemed to be talking mainly to himself, not even meeting Sulley's eyes.

"I've always been fond of mosquito's myself," he offered with a shrug. Randall licked his lips unconsciously.

"That sounds good..."

The waiter returned a few moments later with their drinks and pulled out his order book. Randall asked for steak with mosquitos and a salad. He turned to Sullivan expectantly, and suddenly the blue monster found it hard to tell him that he wasn't planning on eating.

There was something in his eyes, something pure that hadn't been there earlier. He looked very at ease and calm, and it was just... Innocent.

"The burgers here are good," he proposed helpfully. Sullivan debated inwardly but ended up simply smiling and ordering just that.

The blue monster studied Randall for a few seconds, surprised and intrigued by his uncharacteristic calmness. Right then he was leaning his head back with his eyes closed lightly, relaxed breaths entering and leaving his body.

"I love how it smells here," he murmured suddenly, not necessarily to Sullivan but not necessarily to himself either. It was kind of just a statement that he didn't mind sharing with the world.

Once again Sulley felt at a loss for words. He knew that this might be his only chance to talk to Randall seriously without getting yelled at for every little thing. He might actually get some answers.

"How long have you had your heart problem?" He inquired softly, trying to be as careful with his wording as he could. Randall opened one eye, frowning but not becoming encased in the rage that he might be otherwise.

"I've always had it. Just hasn't caused a big problem since I was little," he sighed, opening his other eye and looking at the ceiling. Sulley frowning, recognizing that Randall was thinking about something specific. A slight amount of pain was visible on his face, and Sulley didn't want to make him dwell on it.

"What do you think made it start again?" He asked. Randall's fronds flattened and he made no reply. His eyes fell straight to the table.

_Dammit!_ Sullivan cursed to himself. He'd struck a nerve.

Though, it was probably a huge stroke of luck that Randall only fell silent and didn't storm out furiously. He could potentially have a second chance this time.

The blue monster busied himself by guzzling down a few cups of water. Randall had only sulked for a few minutes before he went back to leaning back on the chair and resting his eyes. Sulley watched his chest rise and fall, not intending to stare but doing just that. Behind the lizard's severe ambience, he was actually surprisingly small. His atmosphere was so intense and bulky that Sullivan hardly ever recognized what a fragile monster he really was.

All of his limbs were thin, Sulley was sure that he could overpower him in a second. His bones were easily visible through his skin, suggesting that he didn't eat as much as he should. Was that a recent problem? The blue monster was fairly sure that he hadn't been this gaunt before, but he had never paid enough attention for him to be positive. His scales shined faintly as always, but their color was duller than usual.

"One steak and one burger," the waiter appeared out of nowhere and startled both monsters out of their trances.

"I got the burger." Sullivan stared down at his plate as the food was placed in front of him. It really did look delicious, and he felt his stomach growl.

Across from him, Randall had already begun cutting his steak hungrily. Sulley picked up the burger and took a big bite. It was warm and juicy, and as it hit his stomach he began to feel starving.

Both monsters ate ravenously, having been walking for quite a while. Randall finished first even though he had more food to begin with, and Sulley looked at him in surprise.

"Fast eater," he commented, taking another bite and trying to chew faster so Randall wouldn't be waiting on him. The lizard merely nodded at the statement and waited for Sullivan to finish.

But unfortunately it was a wasted effort, because even after the blue monster was done with his food, the waiter took his good time bringing the bill.

Sullivan sighed, putting his chin in his hands. Randall was reserved; arms crossed and head against his chest. He seemed to still be thinking about something, and before Sulley could stop himself he spoke up.

"Why were you so upset...that night in the bathroom?"

A surge of electricity hit the air and Sullivan closed his eyes and winced in instant regret. He prepared for yelling, but instead was greeted with the same type of silence as earlier. He blinked his eyes open and looked at Randall.

The chameleon was shaking. He bit on his lower lip heavily, fingers clenching and unclenching. Sullivan went on, feeling brave and not thinking.

"Did something happen?" He asked, gaze intent on the monster across from him. Randall was trembling harder by the second, his eyes wide and trained on the table intensely. "It it...is it what made your Arrhythmia come back?"

Finally a small mutter was audible from Randall's mouth. Sullivan couldn't pick out what he had said. "What?"

The electricity in the air surged and the purple monster shot up from the seat. Silverware clanked as the table was knocked and his eyes burned with green fire.

"I said." He forced out through clenched teeth, "leave me. The _FUCK. ALONE."_

Throwing something down onto the table, Randall stormed to the door and flew outside. Sulley didn't breath. His heart was speeding in shock and his mind was struggling to process everything. His eyes lowered to the table, and he realized that Randall had thrown down money before he left.

Twelve dollars— the cost of his dinner.

Dozens of eyes were staring Sulley down and he sunk into his seat. A part of him knew he should run after Randall and make sure he got home safely, but another part just wanted to die.

"H-here is your bill..."

Sullivan took the receipt from the bewildered waiter emptily, putting Randall's money and some of his own down. He sat there for a few minutes after paying before he found the strength to stand.

It was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

**Poor Sulley :C**

**And poor Randall. Even if he did say the F word o0o**

**Anyways, i made a Steve Buscemi joke in here X3 if ya caught it :D if not all is good**

**The thing about the bugs on the steak was just... idek, i know monsters eat different food than people, but i dont know exactly WHAT they eat, so i kinda improvised? i mean bugs, monsters, makes sense i guess XD**

**I dont know when the next chapter will be up, might be a few days because im not even 100% sure where im going with it yet, but it will almost definitely have the first real RandSull moment in it, so await it eagerly :D **

**Review if you wanna make a lonely writer happy, I love it so much :D**


	7. Obsessed?

**Okay, this is for whoever wrote that HUGE-ASS REVIEW THAT WAS SO LONG IT WOULDN'T EVEN ALL SHOW UP ON THE EMAIL SCREEN. THIS. IS YOUR REWARD XD **

**That gave me so much motivation, i cant thank ya enough.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven_**  
**

* * *

The muffled ticking of a wall clock in the other room was the only thing audible. Chilled air filled the room, ruffling the drapes loosely as it blew from the air vents silently. There was a soft blue glow coming from the clock next to the large bed and as the time changed to 1:46 AM, another light entered the room. It flooded in slowly from the hallway as the door was opened.

"...you wanna talk?"

Mike's shadow only looked like a dark circle on the wall, but his voice was unmistakable.

Sullivan shifted a bit, the bed creaking under him as he rolled onto his stomach. His voice was muffled by the pillow as he spoke, "close the door, I have a headache." Mike sighed, but he did it anyway. Then, he stepped over to the bed and sat on the edge. Sulley felt the mattress depress slightly at the new weight and knew that Mike hadn't left.

"...you haven't even told me what happened, Sul..." The green monster muttered softly, hands on his knees. Sullivan twitched a bit, remembering that last blazing look from Randall before he left.

"I don't even know if he got home..." The blue monster whimpered.

"Randall?" Mike's voice was full of confusion as he tried to piece together the small amount of knowledge he had to figure out what had happened, "you said you were taking him back to the hospital, why don't ya think he got home?"

Sulley sighed shakily and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He put his face in his hand for a minute, feeling a little lightheaded. Mike watched, patient with his best friend. The blue monster turned, his eyes shining a bit in the darkness, and spoke in a trembling tone.

"I bought him some– some dinner, on the way back," he swallowed hard, but the memory of the incident was making him ill, "and... I asked him some... Really stupid questions I think..."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait..." Mike cut in, shaking his head a bit, "why the _heck _did you buy him dinner?"

Sullivan coughed, tensing, "um, to replay him for coming to the hospital?"

"Oh my God, Sulley," the green monster groaned, "that doesn't even make _sense." _He meant it to be a bit of a joke, but the scarer's face heated up regardless.

"It made more sense if you were there," he said quickly, only wanting to burry his face back in the pillow. If he couldn't even tell what happened to his _best friend, _something was wrong with him.

"Okay, fine, go on. You asked the jerk something. And what, he flipped out?" Mike drove Sulley a little further, trying to get the rest of the story out before he let him sleep. The blue monster nodded, sighing a bit.

"He just...ran away. I should have gone after him..." His tone was dark and rueful, and Mike frowned, "what if he got lost? Never made it home?" The green monster put his hand on Sulley's shoulder and shook his head again.

"Think rationally here, buddy!" He kept his voice optimistically warm, attempting to comfort the other monster, "Randall's a tough enough guy, he probably got back to his place before _you _did!"

"But the look he gave me before he left..." He moaned quietly, "he really never wants to talk to me again, I'm _positive!"_

Mike fell silent for a minute, debating on asking something. He cleared his throat a bit, beginning in an uncomfortable voice, "look Sul... I know ya feel like you should help the guy out cause ya saw him cry or whatever..." He shifted his weight on the bed a bit, "but it kinda...seems... Like you've gotten a little...obsessed?"

A spark shot up through the blue monsters spine and he flushed under his fur. His face was aghast as he gaped at Mike. "_Obsessed?" _He repeated disbelievingly.

"Don't look at me like that! You've done nothin' but follow him around and make sure he's alright since Thursday!" His defensive tone once again slipped into a more awkward one as he spoke again, "and I mean... It wouldn't be _bad _if you... _Liked _him or somethin'."

"Mike I'm not like that!" He cried in horror.

"I know, I know, I'm just sayin'! You've been acting like it and I just wanted to put it out there I guess." He sighed, seeming happy to have gotten that off his chest, "but really, pal. I assure you that Randall is at home right now fast asleep. Which is _exactly_ where you should be if ya wanna be in top shape tomorrow!"

Sullivan looked straight into Mike's eye. He knew that his friend was doing everything he possibly could to put his mind to rest. He recognized that, even if he was exhausted himself, he'd stay up until dawn to make sure that Sulley got to sleep. And even if he wasn't completely convinced, he wasn't willing to let his friend suffer.

"You're right..." He sighed, putting on his best fake smile and looking down at the bed with a little shake of the head and a chuckle, "I'm being ridiculous."

Happy with his work, the green monster patted his friend on the back and grinned, "not ridiculous, ya just got too big a heart!" Mike hopped off the side of the bed and started walking to the door backwards, putting in a last few words. "But if ya need anything, I'm here for you man. Just give yer ole pal Mike a call an' I'll come running!"

"Thanks Mikey," Sullivan sighed in amusement, watching his friend leave.

"No problem, buddy. Night," he stepped outside and the door closed. Darkness once again filled the room, and Sulley's false smile dissolved. He laid back down onto the bed, head sinking into the pillow a bit.

His eyes closed and he tried to empty his mind, but a single word— an _unexpected _word— wouldn't stop ringing in his head.

Obsessed?

* * *

_Damn Sullivan, damn Sullivan, damn Sullivan, DAMN SULLIVAN. _

Randall slammed the door to his apartment louder than he was supposed to, not giving a single shit about the other monsters living in the building. A bit of water trickled down his scales and puddled on the floor at his feet. Disgusted, the purple monster hurried to the bathroom to shower off.

The walk home had been one of the worst experiences of his life. For the first few minutes, he had run. His mind was roaring in both fury and a fear that he'd turn around and find the blue monster chasing after him. He was terrified of Sullivan coming after him. Terrified that if he caught him, he'd be unable to resist any more and break down. Pour his heart out and get laughed at.

Why did that arrogant son of a bitch have to be so damn persistent!?

Randall turned on the shower water very hot, wanting to feel the burn. He stood there, perfectly still, and let his anger grow as he remembered the rest of the hellish voyage home.

After a while of running, the lizard felt out of breath. Trying to be careful, he slowed down to a walk. He kept to the shadows under buildings, too tired to camouflage for long but still wary of the possibility of being followed.

It was completely dark now, a bit past eight. Street lights were placed every thirty feet or so— not the _best_ lit place but easy enough to see. Randall forced himself to ignore how cold he was getting, focusing solely on the path in front of him. Winter wasn't far off, and the nights were beginning to show that.

As time passed, the lizard was growing more and more irritated and miserable, and he began to mutter under his breath.

"Why should I tell him my personal business?" He mumbled, shivering, "never cared before..."

Traffic was slowing down and Randall was beginning to ignore traffic lights completely. He so was distracted with his internal rambling, that he actually walked right into the middle of the road as a car was coming through. At the last second he was startled back by a honk, and he fell into a dirty puddle. The car— a red convertible full of college kids— slowed down as they passed him to laugh. The purple lizard gritted his teeth, standing up and waiting until they drove away to finish crossing the street.

His house wasn't far now, but the cold air was suddenly a lot harsher since he was wet. His light trembling turned to heavy shaking, and he crossed his arms in an attempt to keep in some of the warmth.

This was dangerous. Randall was cold blooded and he knew as well as anybody that long exposure to cold temperatures could be very deadly. A small spark of fear entered his body and he sped up his pace a bit.

His breathing picked up, causing his throat to burn as cold air rushed in and out. His building was in sight now, and he decided to sprint the last bit. Almost there, just a bit further...

As his foot hit the first stair, his chest began to ache.

No... No no...

The lizard sat down and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on slowing down his pulse. His freezing body shook, and he rocked a bit. Slowly, painfully slowly, his pulse went back down to normal and Randall sighed in relief. He'd have to fill his prescription on the way to work in the morning, because there was no way he was going back out now.

Up the stairs, down the hall, turn the key, home free.

Back in the shower, Randall turned the water off and stepped out. He was clean and warm now, and he finally let out a sigh as he made his way to his room. It was carpeted, as was the rest of the house, and had pale blue walls. His twin bed rested in-between two windows across from the door, and his covers were navy blue.

Too exhausted to stay up a second longer, Randall flicked the lights off and burrowed under his sheets. He always made up his bed in the morning so that he could feel this exact sensation.

Popping his head out at the top of the covers and laying onto the pillow, Randall awaited the sweet thrust of unconsciousness. He waited. And waited...

Growling in anger, the purple lizard sat up and gripped at his face. Why couldn't he sleep!?

It was Sullivan's fault, some way or another. It had to be. He had to have purposely messed with his mind just for this reason. So he'd break the scare record first. What a _cheater!_

Randall frowned, groaning as he realized what the heck he was telling himself. He was seriously out of it, he needed some sleep _badly_. But why couldn't he?

The lizard slid off his bed and got to his feet, swaying a bit in exhaustion. He trudged into the kitchen and poured himself some milk. The thought of warm milk made his skin crawl, but everybody says that puts you to sleep right? Putting the glass in the microwave for twenty seconds, Randall watched the cup turn through the glass. If this didn't work he'd be popping some sleeping pills.

The milk was hot with the first sip, causing him to wince through the burn. It didn't taste very good, but he did feel the warmth making his eyes heavier.

The purple monster took the glass with him and stumbled back to his room. The liquid sat in his belly and felt comforting, causing him to yawn as he climbed in the bed. He drank the last little swig and placed the cup on a little coaster he had on his nightstand.

And at that moment, with his mind clear of James P. Sullivan, Randall couldn't have been more accepting of sleep.

Unfortunately, his dreams might not have gone quite as much in his favor.

* * *

**I. Have a new appreciation for Mike and Sulley's relationship. That was a ton of fun writing for, and i dont think ive been quite as happy with anything in the story as i was with that. The second part of this chapter was a bit of a filler and a whats-randall-doin, because i didnt wanna skip his reactions completely, but i dont think any part of that was all that necessary XD**

**I lied when I said this would be the first RandSull moment (obviously) unless you count Mike's little comment (i dont know why you would though XD).**

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed once again, and hope you keep doing it and enjoying my story :3 The next chapter will be up within the next few days, and it will be back to work for Sulley and Randall! **

**Thanks, and Bye!**


	8. Exhausted

**Hi again, sorry this is a few days later than I usually post. I was having some writers block and thus, this is kinda lacking the good stuff. But I swear, i've already started it, and the next chapter will be back in action!**

**Thanks for reviews and hanging with me!**

* * *

The scare floor buzzed with conversation, assistants chatting mildly as they summoned the doors for their partners. It was five minutes to the start of their shift, and they had to look through the little details on each kids record they had. Mike flipped open a folder and glanced inside.

First up was a seven year old who was afraid of dogs. Sulley would have no problem with that, even if he _was_ exhausted.

That morning, Mike had no trouble recognizing that his best friend hadn't slept more than a couple of hours the night before. The signs were so obvious that it actually upset the green monster when Sullivan had attempted to push it off as nothing. He'd tried his best to convince his friend to stay home and get some sleep, but the blue monster refused.

A station down, Mike looked at Fungus. The little red monster was fidgeting a bit as he watched the door. He looked nervous about something, no doubt Randall related, and he tapped his fingers against the desk. Mike watched him for a minute more, then ran over.

"Fungus. Hey." He caught the red monsters attention quickly, and spoke again as soon as his eyes were on him, "how's..._Randall _today?"

Despite the tone, Fungus replied seriously. "He...he's not good."Panic shone through the monster three eyes and he began tapping his foot. "He had a horrible night sleep and is so out-of-it and unreasonable!"

"Him too, huh..." Mike commented, distracted.

"'Too'? What do you m—"

Fungus's question was interrupted as the windows were all shut tightly and the room went dark. Spotlights flashed on, one directed towards each station. The sound of footsteps became audible, and then it began. It really didn't matter how many times they watched the scarer's enter— it was an incredible sight. They were all so focused, so intense, so professional...

All except for two of them.

Mike's expression turned grim and he returned to his station, watching sadly as Sullivan drug his feet across the floor with a tired look on his face. Right beside him, Randall looked no better.

Sulley walked up next to Mike, doing a few halfhearted stretches before they had to start. The green monster watched him and glowered, crossing his arms and keeping silent. After a moment the scarer noticed his friends solemn behavior and blinked at him.

"What?" He asked in confusion. Mike groaned loudly.

"Look at yourself! This is no condition for you to be working in!" His voice was filled with annoyance but it was laced with genuine concern, and Sullivan sighed regretfully.

"I know, I know..." His eyes were on the ground, "but I'll be fine, Mikey. I'm just a little tired, and that's never stopped me before!"

Mike frowned and looked up, giving his friend the most serious look he could manage. He studied him, noting everything that looked bad. Finally, he nodded. "Just... Don't push yourself, buddy." His voice lacked his usual energy, and his eye shifted to the left.

Randall was leaning against the desk while Fungus stood at their first door. The purple monster's body looked weak and shaky, head drooping slightly.

What the heck was _wrong _with those two?

"Alright, scarer's ready! We are on in seven..." Mike jumped over to the door habitually the second he heard the scare conductors voice, hand going to the control panel.

"Six..." Sulley positioned himself, ready to barge in.

"Five..." Fungus trembled in worry as he looked from Randall to Mike.

"Four..." The purple lizard got down to the ground in preparation for a lunge.

"Three..." Mike and Fungus pressed the button to activate the doors.

"Two..." The assistants took hold of the knobs.

"One!"

A loud siren blared and it was time. Mike flung upon the first door and stepped aside while his friend ran in. A second later, the scream canister's meter filled with red and the top scarer emerged from the room. His face was bright and his exhaustion wasn't nearly as noticeable.

Mike grinned, feeling a bit more of the old spirit.

"You go get'em big guy!" He cheered, summoning another door and pushing it open.

Maybe he _was _just worrying over nothing.

* * *

Randall crawled out of the last door with an air of nausea. He felt sick to his stomach and needed some water fast.

"G-good work today, sir!" Fungus offered, smiling nervously, "you're a-almost caught up t-to Sullivan!"

Randall growled, forcing himself to stand up straight. "I'm _always _'almost caught up'." Fungus frowned, paling a bit.

"O-oh, right.. S-sorry..."

Without another word, Randall turned and strode off towards the cafeteria. He knew deep down that he was too short with his assistant, but it was so hard not to be annoyed by his every little incompetence. It made his blood boil just to be around the stuttering little monster.

The cafeteria at Monsters, Inc. wasn't exactly a five star restaurant, but most employees ate there anyway since gas prices had gone up so much. It seemed like _everything _was a whole lot more expensive now that there was an energy shortage.

Randall grabbed a tray and got in line, looking around apathetically. Lots of monsters that he knew but never associated with sat at tables in groups, making small talk and enjoying their lunch breaks. It was just like high school, really. And even if he was a totally different monster in both status and personality since those years, Randall's social situation was as bad as it had always been.

The lizard coughed into the crook of his elbow a few times and sniffed. He knew right when he woke up that he'd caught a terrible cold from the wretched events of the night before. His head was pounding and he couldn't even keep down a piece of toast. It was terrible, but there was no way he'd miss a day when Sullivan didn't.

"Randall." The chameleon's head turned immediately towards the source of the voice that had just called his name. His fronds flared and his already displeased expression intensified.

"Wazowski." He returned the greeting in a hostile tone. The green monster closed his eye for a minute, getting a grip on his cool.

"You don't look so good." Randall made no response to the comment, hoping only that Mike would leave him alone. However, he was apparently having no such luck. "Listen, I only know a bit about what went on last night between you and Sulley, an' before you go getting mad, I'm not accusin' you, but you both look really sick and I think you should leave."

Randall could have laughed. "_Leave?! _Do I look like an idiot Wazowski!?"

"I'd rather not answer that," the green monster replied automatically. Realizing how stupid that was, he cleared his throat and let Randall continue.

"If I leave, you'll have no problem racking up the numbers will you? It won't even be a chore, it'll be all too easy!"

"Not everybody is as sneaky as you, lizard boy." Mike snapped, standing up tall and raising his voice, "Sulley was up all night, worrying if you got home safe. He's exhausted, and it's obvious you are too. I'm only suggesting that you both leave so that there aren't any accidents!"

Randall's eyes widened. He took a step back as his mind whirred.

_That's why Sullivan looked so tired? He was worrying about _me_? _

"Mr. Boggs, are you going to hold our your tray or would you prefer this on your head?" The purple monster jumped in surprise and turned around, coming eye-to-eye with an agitated cafeteria worker with a scoop of mashed potato's in her claw. Randall held out his tray and got the food, moving down to get the rest of the meal. He was vaguely aware of an eye still on his back, but he didn't want to talk to the green monster until he'd gotten his food.

After paying, the lizard turned around and nearly had a heart attack. Mike was still directly behind him. With a growling sigh, Randall spoke.

"Okay, if this is you genuinely giving a shit about your friend, then why do _I _have to leave? I highly doubt you care about _my _health." The green monster shrugged acceptingly.

"You're right, and the reason is that Sulley isn't goin' anywhere unless you go too. The guys basically dedicated his life to you or somethin'. The only reason he came in today was to make sure you were okay...which you aren't." Randall thought over the words, running out of comebacks.

"What do you think Waternoose would say if his two top scarer's took a sick day at the same time?" He finally asked, though this time he was legitimately considering it.

"You work one of the most dangerous jobs in existence, I think he'd rather have a day of slower production than have one of you get touched by a kid because you're too tired to dodge it."

The words sent a cold chill down Randall's back and he shook his head. Normally, he'd have demanded to talk to Sulley to make _sure_ that he would also be leaving, but a part of him was absolutely terrified at the premise of seeing him again.

"...Fine Wazowski. I'll leave. But if I find out that this was a setup, you'll find yourself taking a good few sick days too in the near future." The threat in his voice made no visible impact on Mike, so the purple monster turned to walk away from him. He'd eat his lunch and go, though the idea made him extremely uneasy. He hadn't taken a day off in over a year.

After parting ways, Randall watched Mike sit down at a table about twenty feet away from his with George Sanderson. His eyes narrowed and he wrinkled his nose. Always the most popular monsters, Sullivan and Wazowski. Always the life of the party.

The purple lizard ate quickly and went to put his tray down. He hesitated in his spot, taking another long look over at the loud-mouthed green ball. There was something strange, something missing from the scene. And it didn't take him two seconds to realize exactly what that thing was.

"Sullivan," he cried, looking around the room. He hadn't seen him since lunch started, so he knew Wazowski hadn't told him that he was going home yet.

So where was he?

The lizard had been doing his best all day to avoid communicating with the blue monster— he didn't look at him, or give his presence any notice. But how was he supposed to stay away from him if he didn't know where he was?

Very carefully, Randall crept over to the door and slipped out. Maybe some time at home would be good. He wouldn't have to worry about keeping away from Sullivan for the next five hours...even if it was stupid that he had to in the first place. Maybe he was going about this wrong. Maybe he should just let Sullivan do what he wanted and just... Let it happen?

Whatever, he was tired. He was going home.

* * *

**I hope it was okay at least, and im sorry if it seems like i doubt my work a lot, but i easily stress over stuff XDD **

**Review if you want, and ill post the next chapter soon as I can. :D**


	9. Sick Day

**ARRRGGHH! Why is everyone who reviews so nice?! GAH I LOVE IT! And i felt really guilty about leaving with the last chapter because I basically promised better for it and did not deliver :C so I MADE A NEW ONE XD AND I WAS PERSONALLY HAPPY WITH IT SO I HOPE ALL YOU AMAZING AND WONDERFUL READERS LIKE IT TO!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

Randall hurried along the practically empty sidewalk on his way to the market. He figured since he was already wasting a whole day, he might as well use it to get a couple chores done. Usually he always went to get groceries after closing time, but there wouldn't be nearly as much of a line if he went during the day.

The store he was headed for was not exactly on the way to his house. It was a big market with all kinds of fresh produce and meat. It was usually a ten minute walk to get there and a ten minute walk home, but considering the typical wait in line of twenty minutes, Randall thought it would be unintelligent _not _to go then.

A loud sneeze attracted the looks of a few mothers out with baby carriages and unemployed bystanders. The purple monster lowered his head and moved on, not wanting to bring any attention to himself. He'd be at the store soon enough, and then he'd be right on his way home. It'd be a quick trip, and when it ended he could get a nice, long nap.

Randall pushed the door to the market, but it wouldn't open. He blinked in confusion, thrusting his body hard against if. It just wouldn't budge. The purple monster stepped back and looked closely at the store. There was something wrong here, but what?

His processing skills not as quick due to fatigue, it took a minute for the realization to set in. The store was closed. Randall pounded the glass on the door a few times in frustration, then straightened up and tried to think.

He was already out here and he doubted he had enough ingredients to even make a _sandwich. _In the back of his mind he could almost remember another smaller place he had gone to get his food before this had place opened. It wasn't far, but he hadn't been in years.

Randall stepped away from the store (which apparently was closed Tuesdays) and started walking back in the direction he came. He strained, trying to remember the route and hoping to god that he wouldn't get lost.

After a couple minutes in the direction he'd decided to go, Randall was happily surprised to find that things were beginning to look familiar. He walked swiftly past a bakery that he had some fond memories of, a police station that he'd luckily never been in, and finally he came right up against his elementary school.

Some of the older kids were on the playground, and Randall couldn't help but watch. It was almost nostalgic, seeing a new generation of children running around the same place he'd been at their age.

"Johnny's afraid to go down the slide!"

The high-pitched sound of a child yelling made Randall jump, and he turned towards where it came from. A boy with red fur and a blue baseball cap was pointing and laughing at a smaller kid with four eyes. He was standing at the top of the biggest slide on the playground, looking quite terrified. As soon as the boy with the baseball cap pointed him out, everybody was staring and laughing at him. Johnny shrunk back, cowering from the slide and his peers. His trembling was visible, even to Randall who was a good distance away.

The purple monster looked down at his hands and he suddenly realized he was clenching the metal fence. His body was tense and his fronds were flared. The urge to hop the fence and knock that red kid out almost overtook him, but the rational side of his mind stopped him just in time.

Sickened, Randall forced himself to walk away. His gait wasn't nearly as energetic as before, and his back was hunched as he stared at the ground. The market was right up ahead, he was certain now.

The instant Randall caught sight of "Tony's Grossery", he was overtaken by an energetic orange monster with a mustache.

"Hey, hey! You need some produce?" Tony asked, holding out some kind of spiked fruit with one of his many arms. Randall nodded, but didn't take the fruit.

"Yes. None of that though, I'm allergic."

Tony hesitated for a second, scrutinizing the purple monster. Then, all at once he cried out in joy. "Randall Boggs! I haven't seen you since you were just a kid!" He exclaimed loudly, "how're you doing these days?"

"Fine, I work at the Monsters, Inc. now."

They carried on a bit of conversation, but it ultimately ended with Randall saying he was in a hurry and needed to get the food. He'd always been bad in social situations like this, and if they carried on too long he would almost always end up getting somebody mad. It wasn't on purpose, but it was definitely a problem.

"Take all you want, I give you discount!" Tony said warmly, turning to help some other customer. Randall began scouring the array of foods, looking for everything he was out of.

It was incredible how fast he was able to get everything without monsters crowding around. He could hardly remember the last time he'd been out on a work day like this. So the chameleon carried his purchases up to Tony and asked, "can I get these?"

"Done shopping? Ah yes, come in and I'll— one moment," The orange monster's eyes suddenly went right past Randall and he called out, "Ay Sullivan! What you doing out this early?"

If a rock had fallen from the sky and cracked Randall's skull open at that moment, he doubted he'd notice. In less than a second, his whole body had gone numb and his brain had stopped working.

He didn't even bother turning around, because he knew exactly what he'd see. And he also knew that any second, he'd hear a very familiar voice saying his name.

"...Randall?"

Bingo.

"Hey, Randall what are you doing out here?" The purple lizard let out a sigh as his nervous system rebooted, and he decided he might as well acknowledge the blue monster calling out to him. So he turned around.

Sullivan stood five feet away, face twisted in confusion and worry. His posture was loose and his arms hung at his sides. He vaguely noticed that not only Tony, but everybody else shopping had turned to see what was about to go down.

"I needed some food," he answered simply, trying to make himself look and sound as nonchalant as possible.

But Sulley wasn't buying it, "you live like five miles away from here!" He took a step closer, and Randall's tail curled up. His teeth were gritted a bit, and his eyes were widening as he inwardly panicked.

"I didn't have any food," he repeated, voice wavering a bit.

"You could have asked somebody to bring you some; _I _would have brought you some!"

Whispers went through the small crowd and Randall was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well it's too late now, I'm already here," he ducked past Sullivan quickly, entering into the actual store and moving to put his produce on the counter to be purchased. Tony awkwardly got behind the register and began ringing it up. But Sulley wasn't done, he followed the lizard into the store and continued talking.

"Randall, you're sick. You can't be out like this when you're sick," he lectured, crossing his arms.

"Coming from the monster who practically made me walk a marathon just yesterday." He snorted, beginning to feel irritated with the entire situation. Sullivan paused before he replied.

"I was with you, if anything had happened I could have gotten help. And you needed that medicine!"

As the word 'medicine' hit the air, Randall felt his blood go cold. His eyes darted to the floor and he stood erectly. Sullivan's jaw hung slightly slack as he took the change in. For a second he seemed confused, then as he realized what it meant, he stated it aloud in a dumb tone.

"You haven't gotten the medicine..."

When Randall didn't reply, Sullivan made his move. He picked Randall up and easily put him over his shoulder, not even bothered by the frantic kicking and punching.

"How much were the vegetables Tony?" Sulley asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Twelve dollars and eighty-five cents," the bewildered grocer replied.

Perfect.

With a radiant grin on his face, Sullivan handed the orange monster his money and grabbed the bag of food. He made his way through the gaping crowd and began walking down the sidewalk with Randall throwing a fit on his shoulder.

"_Where the hell are you taking me?" _He screeched, eyes huge and furious.

"Back to my house, I'll get Mike to drive you home when he gets back." He answered evenly, not able to keep the amusement out of his voice. Randall hissed loudly, all the blood rushing to his face.

It was funny, this was the second time this week that he had been certain that he was experiencing the most mortifying moment in his life, and it was only Tuesday.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk at all to get from Tony's shop to his house, three minutes max. But every step of the way there, Randall had fought and kicked and screamed. Sullivan was honestly shocked that nobody had called the police.

He struggled to unlock the door, trying to hook the bag on his elbow and put the key in the lock while still grabbing tight to Randall. When he finally managed the feat, he walked into the house and let the purple monster down, closing the door.

Randall stood stiffly, legs spread as if he intended to sprint away the first chance he got. Sullivan chucked good-naturedly went to put the bags away.

From the kitchen, he heard the sound of slow hesitant footsteps moving along the living room floor. Something clanked against something else, but it was already a mess in there so he wasn't worried.

"You want a glass of water?" He called into the other room, already making himself one. Silence greeted his question for a few seconds, but then the grumpy voice of Randall replied.

"Yeah.."

Something else ratted in the living room, and Sulley quickly grabbed the glasses and took the other monster his.

"What are you doing in her—"

Randall looked up, face as sour as ever. He held the broom that had never been used for anything except as a training tool in the mornings by Mike in his hands, and he was sweeping the floor.

"This place is disgusting," he grumbled, taking the water and draining it. As soon as he had swallowed the last drop, he went back to sweeping up the massive amounts of dirt off the floor and into a little pile.

"Y-yeah sorry..." Sullivan muttered in a vacant tone, watching the pile of grime grow. After a moment, he shook his head and reached out, "hey, you don't have to do that. Seriously, it..."

Randall flashed him a silencing look, continuing to work. "If you're going to make me stay until Wazowski gets here, I would rather not be inhaling dust the entire time."

Embarrassment danced in Sullivan's gut, causing his face to heat up a bit.

"Well... _I'll _do it then," he announced, trying again to take the broom away from Randall. But the lizard refused to hand it over.

"If your apartment is any show of how tidy you are, I'll have to decline." His voice was condescending, but his infliction was worn out and tired. He really _was _sick.

"Damn it Randall!" Sulley finally groaned, darting swiftly into the kitchen and returning with a dustpan that was probably as dirty as the floor. He placed it at the edge of the pile the purple monster had made and beckoned him over. Obliging, Randall swept it into the tray.

And that was how the filthy home of Sullivan and Wazowski was miraculously transformed into a sparkling dream house.

"How long until the green twit gets here?" Randall grumbled, sitting down in exhaustion. Sullivan collapsed into his own chair, sighing.

"Don't call him that..." He looked at the clock on the wall. "A couple more hours I'm afraid." Randall groaned. A minute passed in which Sullivan wasn't sure if Randall had fallen asleep or was just not in the mood to talk. Words hung on the tip of his tongue that he felt like he needed to say, but he couldn't think of any special way to say them.

"I know... You probably hate me but, thanks..." He said, eyes distant, "for all the help."

For the longest time, no reply came from the purple monster and Sulley figured he must have fallen asleep. He swallowed, listening to the ticking of the clock in silence.

"I don't hate you..." The words were muffled and quiet, but the second that Randall spoke them Sullivan felt the weight that he hadn't even _known_ had been in his chest lift up all at once.

Huh.

* * *

**I hope you guys like Housewife!Randall XD because I think hed be such a neat freak. AND I PUT TONY IN THE STORY XD **

**They'll still be in Sulley's house in the next chapter, so await it! and im hoping soon things will be getting romantic, i swear guys im barely in control of the pacing of that XD **

**Review if you like it, bye!**


	10. Laughter

**Hey! I'm back from a COD AWFUL first three days of school! I've been workin on this chapter in every little break I get, and it turns out its actually pretty long XD **

**Literally every time I was on my iPad and found a review in my inbox, I would go to pages and write more :D that is the correlation. And once again I was shocked by how nice people were and how much my story is being enjoyed! I love that its being read and that you're waiting for new chapters so eagerly (i know how much _I _feel like that about fics sometimes XD)**

**The end of this chapter was suggested by _Energy witch, _it was too cute an idea not to use :3**

**Enjoy, and thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

Sullivan rolled over in his sleep, attempting to get comfortable. His head was resting on his shoulder and one of his legs was draped over the arm of the chair he had fallen asleep in. A loud snort escaped his partially parted lips as his internal clock began to ring.

Sulley's eyes opened to an unfocused world blurred by sleep. He blinked a few times and groaned, stretching out his back from the awkward position it had been in. A dark room was visible around him, as well as the reddish-glow emanating from what seemed to be windows. As his mind began to whirr back to life, he realized he wasn't in his bed. However, that wasn't as big of a shock as what he noticed next.

Randall Boggs was laying on a pillow at his feet. The purple monster's body was curved fragilely in a soft arc, his arms gripping loosely at the blanket he'd been provided with. Memories jolted back into his mind of the moments before he had fallen asleep. Randall had already been out and he'd gotten him some covers and a pillow before he too fell unconscious. The lizard's eyes were closed and his blanket rose and fell slowly with his breathing.

As Sullivan stared in shock at Randall, he didn't even begin to notice that they were not alone in the room.

"Well good mornin' to _you_!"

The surprise of the voice made Sulley jump back in the chair, and before he could regain his balance the large purple recliner was thwacking down onto the hard wooden floor. At the noise, Randall sprung from the ground and looked around in a dazed panic.

Mike, who had been the cause of Sullivan's fall, leapt off his chair to help his friend up.

"Sorry about that, buddy. I thought you knew I was there!" He apologized as he assisted the blue monster in lifting the seat back. Sullivan muttered that it was okay, but his gaze was vacant as his head struggled to stop spinning.

Randall watched the two, eyes flashing around the room and jaw tout. His stance slowly relaxed from the alarmed one that he took when surprised to a calm, arms-crossed posture. His eyes closed and he breathed out slowly through his nose.

"Sullivan. Wazowski."

The two monsters named turned to look at Randall, faces blank.

"Hey look, Randall's up too—" Mike commented neutrally.

"What time is it?"

The serenity of his tone was unnerving, and Sullivan felt a chill travel down his spine. Slowly and nervously, the blue monsters eyes slid over to the clock on the wall. A rush of air left his body and he felt his stomach harden. Randall's face showed that he could tell before he was even told.

"Eight forty-seven..." The words hardly came out as a whisper. Sulley stood perfectly still after speaking, anxiously awaiting Randall's outrage. The silence hung in the air like death, but it barely even lasted a minute.

"Then I will need to get home now."

Looking up in sheer shock, Sullivan quirked a brow, "a-alright. Mike, c-can you drive Randall home?"

The green monster, bearing a devious look that only Sulley knew him well enough to read, held up his hands in halt and cried, "whoa whoa! I haven't even begun to take a shower or do the dishes— I don't have time!"

Suspicion swelled in Sullivan's stomach and he narrowed his eyes questioningly. Mike always took showers in the morning.

"Okay... So how is Randall supposed to get home?"

"Wellll," Mike looked up as if taking a deep consideration, "I _guess _I could let you drive my car, as long as ya don't hurt her."

Now Sulley was seriously questioning his best friends motives. He had _never _let anybody else drive his baby except Sullivan on a few occasions, but only if it was an emergency. What exactly was the green monster thinking...?

"I... _Could_..." He said carefully, glancing back at Randall. The purple monster was looking at the floor with his arms crossed uncomfortably. Sullivan realized how uncomfortable a situation this must have been for Randall, and began felt a bit of pity for him.

Without a moment more of thought on the matter, Mike tossed Sullivan the keys to his car and smirked. "Have fun!"

* * *

It appeared to Randall that he had been wrong on both of the earlier accounts. The most horrible and humiliating moment in his entire life, previously believed to be walking next to Sullivan and then being _carried _by Sullivan, he now realized could _only_ be falling asleep on the floor at your Sullivan's _house_. At his feet. With his blanket.

Thinking on what had happened made Randall feel sick, so he sat in total silence in the passenger seat of Mike Wazowski's car and stared at the road ahead of them as the headlights illuminated line after white line. The only other monster in the car, and the one driving it, was Sullivan himself. His blue fur was blown back by the steady breeze and he stared straight ahead. He practically seemed as embarrassed as Randall, not having said a word since they left.

The quiet atmosphere was broken as Sulley turned down a road nearing the purple monster's apartment. He didn't even turn his head when he asked, "where were you planning on picking up the prescription?"

The suddenness of the words caught Randall by surprise, and he stuttered when he replied, "a-a pharmacy up ahead. But I think it closes at nine..."

"We'll make it."

Pushing a bit harder on the accelerator, Sullivan sped down the road and pulled into a dark parking lot. Randall, luckily, had taken the doctors prescription paper into work that day, initially planning on getting it filled either on the way if he'd had time (which he didn't) or on the way back. He stared down at the pen scribbles with a frown on his face, not moving instantly.

"Want me to go in with you?" Sullivan asked quietly, giving him a serious look. Randall shook his head no, but his eyes told otherwise.

Parking the car and locking it up, the blue and purple monsters walked slowly into the store together. As Randall had said, the place seemed to be readying to close when they entered. Only a sparse amount of last-second customers stood inside, all of them hurrying to get their business done.

Randall led the way to the back counter, where a tired-looking female monster stood staring at the watch on her wrist. At the sight of the approaching duo, she put her arm down quickly and faked a big smile.

"Hi! Can I help you boys?"

Randall handed her the slightly-crumpled paper, nodding, "I need this filled."

The woman read it over and gave a very friendly grin, "lucky for you we have this in stock, I can get this filled before the store closes!"

"Just hurry, I'd like to get some sleep tonight." His snappy request seemed to throw the woman for a loop and her smile faded.

"A-alright, sir." She walked into the back room to get the medicine.

Sulley gave the purple monster a dirty look, "that was rude, Randall."

The purple monster snorted and rolled his eyes, stifling a yawn, "what do I care, I've had a long day."

"_You've _been sleeping for a good four hours now. She's probably had a much rougher day than you."

"Trust me Sullivan, this has been one of the most taxing days of my life." Randall gave him a long, grave look and the blue monster sighed, resigning his point. Mothering the lizard was a difficult job and he didn't know how adept to filling it he really was.

Randall and Sullivan sat on a short bench as they waited for the woman to return. The purple monster noticed just a bit too hastily that, due to the length of the seat, their sides were touching. The realization made him grow even bigger of a grimace as he slouched down. With every small movement, soft fur brushed against his smooth skin and almost... Tickled? He shuddered as the sensation prickled his side and took a slightly audible intake of breath.

"What?" Sullivan looked over as Randall moved, curious at what was getting him worked up. The lizard shook his head and shifted away.

"Mr. Boggs! Here's your medication."

The female monster returned to her desk with a yellow pill container. Randall stood up quickly, happy to get off that bench, and strode over to retrieve it. After a look from Sulley, he muttered a thanks.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sullivan's amused voice echoed dully through the empty parking lot as the two monsters walked back to the car. Randall scowled, scratching his side. He could still feel that prickling, and it was driving him nuts.

"I'll just be happy when I can get back and sleep," he muttered, head low. Sulley shot the purple monster a sidelong glance, expression straight.

Randall's house was only a minute away from the pharmacy. He lived on the third floor of a rundown-looking apartment building. Sullivan took a moment to study the structure, heart sinking slightly as he realized that Randall's home was in a very desolate place. The purple lizard stepped out of his side without saying a word, turning in surprise when he heard another car door slam. Sullivan followed him up onto the sidewalk and shrugged.

"You're walking me to my door?" Randall asked, slightly bewildered.

"I'd feel bad if I didn't." The blue monster explained, smiling slightly goofily to hide the worry that he actually felt. Randall's mouth twitched, but he was in practice at keeping his expression straight so he remained frowning.

"Fine. You'll have to walk up some stairs though."

The lizard led the way to a staircase lit only by a couple sparsely placed lightbulbs. Once again Sullivan felt a pang of pity for the purple monster as he began following him up the stairs.

Three floors up was a bit further than Sullivan was used to (having an elevator in his own apartment) and by the time he reached the top he felt quite out of breath. Randall, who had been a good ways ahead since they arrived, took a quick glance back and stopped when he realized Sulley was slowing down.

"Do you...um," he circled back to the blue monster, "I mean are you okay?"

Blinking in confusion, it took Sullivan a minute to realize that Randall was actually asking a compassionate question. He opened his mouth just a bit, and a small laugh came out.

"Yeah, I guess I'm getting older than I thought..." He joked tiredly. Randall didn't react, seeming to be thinking about how to handle the situation correctly.

"You need some water or something? My apartments right up ahead."

Sullivan swallowed, the word water making him realize all at once that he was very thirsty. His eyes were locked with Randall's, and he nodded quickly. "Yeah. I think that'd do the trick..." His tone was quiet as he concentrated. He looked hard into those emerald orbs, trying to see what lay behind them. But before he got the chance to find out, Randall broke eye contact and turned his back. He beckoned without a word, walking again in the direction of his home.

Sulley stared straight at the ground as he followed, body feeling very tired. The phantom sensation of sleep was still weighing him down badly, but the need to see Randall get in safely kept him moving. A few yards ahead of him, the curvy figure of the purple lizard hurried down the hall. He looked back every once in a while, as if worried that Sulley had passed out or something. It brought a small smile to the blue monster's face.

Randall stopped when he reached his door and hurried to unlock it. It took a couple seconds for the lagging Sullivan to catch up, but when he did reach the apartment and looked in, he was nothing short of amazed.

Despite the horrible exterior of the building, the inside of Randall's home was warm and welcoming. Everything was spotless and soft-looking, and as he stepped into the front room his eyes were wide in awe. The purple lizard returned to Sullivan's side and handed him a water bottle.

"You don't have to stand up," he stated in a tone that seemed too abrasive for the words that it accompanied. Sulley graciously sat on a gray armchair, it being the closest piece of furniture. He observed meekly as Randall flitted around the room and tidied up small little things.

"I like your house," he stated dumbly, taking a sip of water. The purple lizard only grunted in reply, straightening some pillows on the couch. Inwardly, Sulley wondered why he had so many seats if he lived alone. It seemed odd to him, but he wasn't _about_ to ask. However, another topic decided to rise from his throat, throwing himself and Randall off-guard. "Hey...Randall... are you... Happy?"

The question hung in the air for a minute and Randall stopped moving. "I survive." Was the only reply that Sullivan received. It was spoken with a soft infliction, making the blue monster frown.

"I... Well I only ask because I never really see you with any friends..."

Randall's eyes flashed over and then away, hoping that Sullivan hadn't seen the flicker of emotion in his face. His voice was thick when he talked, as if he was trying to sound tougher than he felt, "I don't need friends. They're only distractions."

Sullivan's eyebrows rose, a somber feeling overtaking him. "Randall... Are you saying you don't have any friends...?"

The lizard winced at the statement and sat on the couch. He looked in the other direction purposefully. "Like I said... They're distractions."

In that instant, the only thing that Sullivan could comprehend was the wave of sadness that was slowly drowning his heart. He slackened his muscles as his pulse slowed a bit. He'd finished the water that he'd been given, taking away his reason to still be there, but in that second he had made up his mind on what he had to do.

"Randall..." Sullivan swiftly changed his seating position from the chair to the couch right next to the reptilian monster, causing him to flinch. "I... Know we've always been at opposite sides of the ring, but..." He clenched his knees and sighed as he spoke, voice soft and sincere, "I just want you to know that I consider you my friend."

Randall looked at Sullivan for a minute, studying him. His eyes started to go from their usual squint to a wider, more unfocused look. The lizard shook his head, gaze fading right past the blue monster. His shoulders raised up higher and his hands gripped each other. Voice quivering, the purple monster muttered, "bull shit." Sulley recoiled a few inches, startled by the sudden change. For a moment he thought he had angered the other again, made him enraged without even noticing. But as the monster continued to speak, he realized that he wasn't mad. He was delirious with exhaustion.

"I-I've h-heard this s-so many t-times bef-fore..." Randall trembled as he muttered in a near-whisper, eyes wide and concentrated on something in the distance, "y-you think I-I'm a toy. Y-you think I c-can j-just be pl-ayed w-with..."

"_Randall." _Sullivan moved closer and spoke loudly, trying to break the purple monster from his daze. His arm brushed against Randall's side as he said his name, and the lizard jumped. His head snapped to look at what had touched him, and his expression came back to reality. "Are you okay?"

Randall breathed in deeply and nodded, eyes still on Sulley's arm. The blue monster recognized the strange look from the pharmacy, and with his brows furrowing in confusion he poked the other in his side gently. "What's that look about?"

Randall squeaked, shifting away from the touch.

"Stop damn it, that tickles!"

Slowly but surely, the very pleasing realization sunk into Sullivan's head. His mouth began to curl into a smile and his eyes narrowed slyly. Randall scooted back, expression uneasy with this change in demeanor from the blue monster.

"What are—"

Lunging on top of him with an evil smirk on his face, Sullivan began to tickle the squirming monster. Randall's eyes closed tightly as he fought, laughing hysterically against his will and cursing the blue cretin to high heavens. He shoved up against his chest with all his strength, kicking and punching him while his body writhed. His eyes watered up and he coughed a few times, but Sullivan didn't stop.

"S-crew... Y-ou!" He wheezed, struggling from breath as he cackled out of control.

"Do you give?" Sulley snickered teasingly.

"Y-_yes!" _Randall screeched, landing one final punch before the blue monster pulled away. The lizard laid limply, chest heaving. After a few seconds, he grumbled out a wry sentence.

"I take back what I said earlier," he muttered, "I really do hate you."

With a light-hearted laugh, Sulley helped the purple monster to sit back up. Once he was steady he gave the blue scarer a glare, but there was no hiding the tiny smile that was stuck on his face this time. Sullivan matched the look, but his expression was notably softer. They faced each other, not three inches apart. No words passed, but none were needed.

"Are you coming in to work tomorrow?" Randall asked quietly after a moment, tearing his gaze away as he broke the silence.

"Yeah..." Sulley replied, frowning.

"Fine," he sighed, standing up and moving to the door, "I'll see you then."

Half-disappointed, Sullivan followed the other monster to the door. "See you then," he repeated as he was let out. Their eyes met one more time before the door closed, and the only thing that Sulley wondered was when it had gotten so cold outside.

* * *

**Choppy? Decent? Let me know :C The one thing that I never want this to become is disappointing... This is literally the first time I've really written a romance story this far, so I'm struggling to make sure I get it right!**

**As I said, I started a new school year and its really hectic right now, so hang with me! I probably wont be able to do quite as quick of updates, but I'm going to strive to keep it as quick as I can. And im also hoping my writing will be improving soon, as I'm taking an advanced composition class :D the teacher seems good so you can probably excpect at least a LITTLE improvement XD**

**Anyway, I have supper to eat. REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


	11. Number

**EYYYYYUUUGGHHH!**

**That is all I can say about this week. It's been one thing after another to keep me from writing XD First my grandma came for a few days to visit, and she always wants to sit and talk so I didn't have time at that point, THEN I got another HUUUUUGGGGEEE case of writers block. I swear I've rewriten this chapter so many times I lost count. Not to mention its the longest one yet, even longer than the LAST enormous one :P**

**There is romance in this chap, finally XD And Mike is pretty much an amazing friend (but we all knew that). Some upcoming plot beginnings, annnnndddd well. Other stuff.**

**Sometimes I feel like this is too angsty, idk :/. And if you grew bored of my rambling already and skipped it, nyeh XD I guess i'll stop, I just like talking. I actually know where the story is going in the next chapter, and I'll have it up as soon as I can :O Read and enjoy plz? :3**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

* * *

Sullivan closed the door quietly and began tiptoeing to his room, not wanting to wake up Mike. It was late— not ridiculously so, but still beyond the time they usually went to bed. The car ride home had taken a bit longer than it typically would at that hour because of some kind of wreck near Randall's house. That matched with the time it had taken to get the prescription and the short visit inside set Sulley back at eleven o'clock.

Alone in the car, the blue monster had spent the time trying to rid himself of the chills he'd been having since he left Randall's apartment. His arms and legs felt shaky, and his heart wouldn't stop pounding. There was something that had happened in the last few seconds before he left the purple monster's home. A new atmosphere had been present— a much warmer but more overwhelming one than the prior. It was completely foreign to Sullivan, but he couldn't help but feel intoxicated by it at the same time.

Once the traffic had cleared and Sulley had made it home, he looked up at the window he knew as his own and winced when he saw that the lights were off. It was a lot later than he had thought it would be.

The first step into his apartment was as silent as he could manage, turning the doorknob as he closed the door behind him. As he had seen a moment before, all the lights were turned off in the living room. The scarer felt a sense of relief, padding across the cool wooden floor hastily and quietly.

He was about halfway to his room when the light came on and he heard the sound of somebody clearing their throat. Gritting his teeth and turning around with a wince, Sulley found himself looking directly into the single eye of his best friend.

Mike sat in his chair with his arms and legs crossed, a knowing smirk curled over his face. Sullivan knew he must look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Mike I— there was a lot of traffic, and we had to go by and get his medicine," sputtering slightly, the blue monster struggled to explain why he was home so late, but Mike didn't seem to hear a word of it.

Cutting in excitedly, he popped out of his chair and took a few steps forwards. "So how'd it go big guy?"

Taken aback, Sullivan blinked in confusion, "it... What?"

"Now I know you're worried that I'll be upset, an' I admit I do still hate the guy, but I _can_ see he may be good for ya'!" Mike strolled up close to his best friend and smiled broadly, "after all, I can't even _remember _the last time you've fallen asleep that quickly, you're always such an insomniac!"

"In...somniac?" Sulley struggled to keep up with what Mike was saying but he heard distinct white noise blaring in the back of his head. The green monster continued regardless.

"An' anyway, I'm actually kinda proud that you've studied my natural romantic instincts so closely, sign of respect I've heard." Mike glanced over at the clock on the wall and clapped. "Well, _I'm_ going to bed. I'd suggest you do the same, but I know _firsthand _how hard it can be to sleep after romantic evenings like this, so don't feel rushed." Making a wink-blink and patting Sullivan on the back, the green monster strode off to his room, "night buddy!"

Sulley stared blankly ahead, mouth hanging open loosely and one eye twitching a bit. He heard the sound of Mike's lamp click off and his bed squeak as he got in, but he didn't move a muscle. In fact, for a good few minutes the blue monster just stood there, the white noise growing louder.

And as the sound reached a peak, he finally closed his eyes and turned to go to his room. This night had stretched on for long enough.

* * *

Much to the delight of Mike, Sullivan looked healthy and well-rested the next morning. He got through his daily drill quickly and enthusiastically, all the while with a wide, determined grin. The change put a smile on the green monsters face, and he couldn't help but wonder if the events from the night before had triggered this energy. It wouldn't have surprised him, considering.

Being the romantic genius he was, Mike had recognized the signs almost immediately. The anxious looks that Sulley had on his face when Randall was being stubborn or was sick, the awkward manner of speaking he had when the lizard was around, and the genuinely content glow he was surrounded by whenever something went well between them. It reminded him of when he had first met Celia.

Of course, ignorant of those kinds of things as Sullivan was, he himself had no idea. And that, self-decidedly, was where Mike had to step in.

It was a gorgeous day, the sky a vivid blue and the puffy white clouds that crossed it were lustrous, and Sullivan seemed to be only growing more cheerful. The green monster watched with a smirk as his best friend practically skipped along the sidewalk on their way to work. He seemed to be trying, quite unsuccessfully, to hide his eagerness, nibbling at his lip and folding his hands behind his back.

"Don't forget what Waternoose said— either you or lizard boy are going to be breaking the national scare record any day now!" Mike reminded the blue monster, trying to make conversation. Sulley chuckled a bit.

"It's gonna be close," he commented, shrugging.

"Ahhh, you got nothing to worry about! We've been ahead of the creep for ages— he doesn't stand a chance." The green monster's smile curled up a bit as he baited Sullivan, watching him inconspicuously. As expected, he frowned and got a serious look on his face.

"Randall's a good scarer, Mikey. He has just as big a chance as us," Mike struggled to keep his face straight and neutral.

"Whatever ya say man, but I'm sticking to my gut, an' my gut says you're in for some serious publicity soon!"

Mike chattered on until they reached the building, and even inside he still talked. Only when they reached Celia did he stop going on about the record for a moment to give a few seconds of attention to his fiancé.

"Good morning, my repulsive oozing fungus!" The green monster greeted, putting his arm on her desk. She smiled amorously, as she did every morning, and put her own hand on his to squeeze it.

"Googly-bear! I missed you last night!" She pouted a bit as she spoke, and Mike winced.

"I'm sorry shmoopsy," he averted Sulley's eyes, scratching the back of his head. Sullivan blinked in confusion.

"You cancelled your date?" He asked in surprise. The green monster slowly nodded, and then it dawned on the scarer. "It was to come check on me, wasn't it?"

"Don't expect that kinda commitment all the time, buddy! I was just a little worried last night, an' figured you might want some company." Sulley smiled graciously until the green monster spoke again, "little did I know you already had some~!" He was met with a hard flick on his horn.

Celia watched the two with a small smile on her face. Their relationship was one to be envied, they truly were the best of friends. Mike turned his attention back to her (still rubbing his head), and he gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day at work, we'll make up the date soon."

The two monsters walked away and hurried to the locker room to prepare for the day. Scarer's and assistants filled the halls and rooms, all talking and getting ready. Sullivan pushed through a few crowds of workers, Mike following him closely so he wouldn't get squashed.

"I swear, being on time to work is no different than trying to rush in at the last second," The green monster groaned as they finally reached their lockers. Sulley agreed, but he didn't seem focused on his friends words. Mike turned to see what was taking his attention away, wondering if another fight had broken out.

But as it turned out, that was not the case. For some "unknown"reason, the blue scarer's eyes were traveling around the room as if searching for something. Mike quickly put his contact in and closed his locker, going to get closer to his friend.

"He probably already came and went," he offered, smiling slightly. Sulley jumped and turned to face his friend quickly.

"Who?" He asked, eyes very wide.

"You know who," Mike sighed, smirk not leaving face. Sullivan swallowed and nodded, closing his locker as well.

"Yeah, probably." His muttered words were quiet and the green monster folded his arms across his chest.

"Y'know, you _could _go find him before we start if you," he raised his eyebrow a bit and showed some teeth, "wanted to talk to him." Sullivan frowned in confusion, cocking his head.

"He got his medicine, and he seemed like he was about to go to bed when I left last night so he probably got enough sleep...?" He trailed off as Mike groaned.

"I mean talk to him _personally_," the green monster whispered just loud enough for his best friend to hear. The scarer's body tensed up and his eyes widened, but still he seemed desperate to play the idiot.

"Personally?"

"About, like... Whatever happened last night?" Throughout the progress of the conversation, Mike's voice had been gradually lowering so as not to draw attention.

"Nothing happened!" He insisted, getting a very hot and embarrassed look about him. By this point it was becoming obvious to the green monster that his friend really didn't want to talk about Randall. Which didn't align with his plans to be the hero that started their relationship one little bit.

"Okay, okay! I believe you!" He surrendered, giving a submissive smile, "don't get all worked up before we even start our shift!"

Sulley sighed, relaxed a bit and nodded, beginning to lead the way towards the scare floor. He looked relieved that Mike believed him, but another thought was clearly bothering him now.

While they walked, the green monster internally began to plan what he had to do. Clearly if Sullivan refused to admit his feelings, there was only one other that he could talk to. And though the thought was as unappealing as a fiery date with Roz, he knew that it was his best chance.

"I'll meet you there, gotta go see somethin'!" Mike told Sulley quickly right before he ran off in the other direction.

* * *

When he had woken up that morning, Randall had been shocked at how good he felt. Obviously the extra hours of sleep had helped a lot, but it wasn't just his body that felt rested. It was like his very soul had discovered a bit of peace.

But as the very idea had formed, he'd dismissed it with a scowl. Too poetic for his tastes. And too strange, because what could even have made him feel that way?

Randall got to work even earlier than he usually did because he'd woken up at the crack of dawn. A few monsters criss-crossed through the main lobby, but no sign of anyone he actually knew. It wasn't unusual. He'd gotten used to spending mornings alone.

But it did give him time to try and figure out why he felt so unusual.

The employee lounge was a small but sufficiently comfortable room stocked with coffee, a couple vending machines and some chairs. Randall had spent a lot of time in there waiting for the days to start. He always loaded up on caffeine and usually read one of the scare tactic magazines they had lying on the tables. Boring stuff really, but it was always nice and quiet— not to mention empty— in there so he didn't complain.

But this morning, despite the fact that it was even _earlier _than usual, Randall found that he was not alone in the room.

"Sir! Thank goodness you got here so fast!"

Out of every monster in the company, of course it was Fungus who shot up from the seat he had been sitting on and bounded over to his partner with a anxious look on his face. Randall felt the distinctive pangs of shock and dismay.

"What's wrong now?" He sighed irritably, putting a hand to his face as his good mood vanished. The red monster swallowed and fidgeted, looking very conflicted. With every passing second, Randall lost more and more of his patience. "Spit it out, Fungus!"

"Mr. Waternoose told me to tell you that... " his three eyes darted around the room nervously, hands wringing and posture stiff.

"_What." _the purple monster demanded.

"_You... _have to pick the first child..."

All was silent for a few moments as the news sank in. At first Fungus looked worried that he'd be hit, but when it never came a more concerned look crossed his face.

"S-sir?"

Randall let out a slightly shuddered breath that he'd been holding as a chill ran down his spine. He had figured it would come to this, but he'd hoped that it wouldn't.

"Fine." He finally grunted, eyes on the floor and mouth locked in a sour frown. Fungus looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he just nodded and darted past the scarer.

"G-good luck..." He stuttered as he left the room.

Randall collapsed in a chair and put his face in his hands, all traces of the good mood so recently obtained completely gone.

* * *

It was harder than one might think, hand-picking a victim to be kidnapped and tormented against their will. Especially if that victim would be an innocent child between the ages of two and twelve.

Randall had scared hundreds of children in his time working at the company, and none of them had ever made a very big impression on him. None of them seemed to produce more powerful screams than another, none of them appeared to have more useful traits, they all looked the same to him. He had no idea how to choose.

The grim subject of his thoughts was broken abruptly as a very familiar— and also quite irritating— voice rang through the air.

"Hey Randall?"

The purple lizard turned slowly, making sure that the glare he had on his face accurately portrayed the level of annoyance he was experiencing. To his slight satisfaction, Wazowski flinched a bit at the look. "What is it?" He demanded coldly.

"Well geez, if I'd known you were in such a terrible mood I wouldn't have even come!" The green monster simpered. Randall closed his eyes and rubbed his temples slightly for a minute.

"Don't push me, Wazowski," he muttered. Mike ignored the statement completely, tone not changing from the obnoxiously-happy pitch he'd entered with.

"_Sulley_ was in such a good mood this morning, I only assumed you'd be too," he pressed on, crossing his arms and tsking with a smirk.

"Sullivan? Why is he in such a great mood?" Randall asked, interest suddenly becoming piqued. Mike grinned, sitting next to the purple lizard and speaking.

"He loved spendin' time with ya last night! I can tell these kinda things," the little monster gushed with his eye directly on Randall, who clenched his fists tightly.

"And what exactly do you think happened?" He growled in irritation.

"Hey, I don't know the details, if that's what yer askin', but from the way Sul was prancin' around earlier, I'd say it went well."

The purple monster closed his eyes tightly and grimaced. When he spoke again, it was through gritted teeth. "Typical. Sullivan _would _get a thrill out of insignificant things like that... Sometimes he acts just like a child." Inwardly, Randall felt his heart rate pick up. His anger was flowing now, and he was to the point where he didn't give a shit, even if there was pain lacing the words he spat as well. Mike's bright smile flipped into a scowl at the quick turn of mood.

"Why do you always have to be such a jerk?" He spat, stance going defensive.

"I'm not a jerk. I'm nowhere _near _a jerk." Randall laughed cruelly, "I'm all too used to being the victim."

"Yeah right, when in your whole life have you been the one on the other end of the ring," he demanded, beginning to look genuinely furious, "you're selfish and sadistic, and you're making up crap right now as if I don't know the truth."

"Alright then. Give me an example." His voice was now cold and even, eyes narrowed a bit. Mike opened his mouth and closed it, seeming to be thrown off. He weighted back and fourth on his feet, biting his lip and then muttering quietly when he finally spoke.

"Well... The _first _time I can think is... when you totally abandoned me... back in college."

Randall was quiet for a few moments, but then he looked straight into Wazowski's eye and spoke in a soft and desolate voice.

"Do you really think they accepted me?"

Mike frowned, blinking, "what?"

"I was the equivalent of the nerd who was allowed to follow the bully's around if he did their homework. I had to do all the hard work, and only for a bit of misplaced pride." The green monster was silent and Randall shook his head, looking regretfully down at the floor, "I only wish I had realized it back then."

"You... They treated ya bad?" Wazowski asked, voice wavering a bit. The purple lizard made no signal one way or another. Mike bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about what he'd just been told.

"_All scarer's please report to the designated scare floor, this will be the only call."_

The loud voice echoed through the building, giving both Randall and Mike a start. Averting one another's gaze, they walked towards the door. The scare floor was right next to the employee lounge, so they could make it there quickly and then not feel obligated to speak. However, Mike seemed to have one more thing he needed to say.

"I think you should sit with us at lunch."

He spoke from behind, his recently furious voice now completely neutral. The lizard stopped walking, closing his eyes.

"Why."

"I think Sulley would like it. That's all I wanted to tell you." He had also halted, speaking lowly, "It would just be for him, you wouldn't have to even regard my presence."

Randall sighed, mind already chaotic enough to add another decision. He let a slow exhale of breath flow from his nose to stall for a couple more seconds, but even as his lungs ran out of air, he didn't know exactly what to say.

"I'll..." He began, then bit his lip and muttered, "I'll think about it."

The answer seemed sufficient enough, because as the purple lizard began walking again, he heard the distinct sound of footsteps padding along behind him.

* * *

Randall found himself in a very particular mood. He was both looking forward to and dreading the upcoming lunch break.

Sullivan had waved to him a bit earlier when the scarer's gathered at the door to walk in, but he instinctively pretended not to see. There was that feeling again, tingling through his stomach.

First shift breezed by, screams blending together as time seemed to speed up. The question still hung heavily in Randall's mind— would he eat lunch with his rival? Would he dismiss his pride? Did he _want_ to do it?

_Yes. _

He didn't have to think about that at all, for some reason he was sure that he wanted to eat with them. Maybe it was because he felt himself growing closer to the blue monster... But it could have also had something to do with the fact that he had never actually had a table to sit with at lunch.

Some time before break, he caught Wazowski's eye. The green monster bore a solemn look, frowning directly at Randall. His stomach sloshed as he realized that Mike really _did _just want for Sulley to be happy. Why else would he have done any of the things he did? He _hated _Randall, but he did it all for Sulley. Because he was his best friend...

The bell rang loudly, resounding through the room for a moment before dissolving. As usual, the scarer's stood in a slightly disoriented state for a few seconds as their assistants sent the doors away. The lights came on bright, causing everyone to blink a few times.

Randall stood perfectly still, staring at the now empty place that his door had just been. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the distinguishing shape of two figures— a tall blue one and a short green one.

Fungus watched his partner for a minute, looking unsure of whether or not he should check why he wasn't moving. After some consideration, he decided it would most likely only end in various threats to his well-being and simply went to lunch.

"Mike, go ahead of me," Sullivan called from out of Randall's line of sight.

"Sure thing, buddy. Don't take too long!"

The sound of feet slapping across the hard floor grew softer as they went further away, then the squeak of the door opening and shutting met the purple monster's eardrums.

A few moments of agonizing silence passed in which Randall squeezed his eyes shut and awaited whatever Sulley had to say— he wasn't quite sure why he was shaking so badly.

A hand prodded the lizards back gently and he turned out of reflex quite sharply.

There they were again. Those soft yet electrifying blue eyes. In the single second that his gaze met those eyes, he read everything.

They were well-rested and wide awake, vivid with the energy coursing behind them. The pupil was slightly dilated, undoubtedly from the recent adrenaline rush of scaring. The emotion expressed in those two cerulean spheres was serious, touched with concern, and maybe even a bit hopeful.

Randall's gaze dropped quickly to the floor and he felt his chest flutter as all the information he had just collected pounded in his mind. He knew even before the larger monster spoke that he was going to be asked a question.

"Do you have a phone?"

The question was almost insulting, and the purple monster forced a scoff.

"What do you think I am, Amish? Of course I have a—"

In a quick motion, Sullivan thrusted out his hand. In it, he held a small, torn strip of white paper with some red pen scribbled on it. Randall stared down at the object in confusion for a minute before he gingerly took it.

The red pen, upon closer inspection, was the ink used to write out an unfamiliar phone number. The purple monster swallowed hard, heart pounding.

"What's this—"

"If you ever need me for anything," his tone was stern as he spoke, but his eyes— the blue orbs— shone in care and worry, "call me and I'll come."

Randall realized that he was clenching the paper and relaxed his grip, strapping on a face of nonchalance. It was more difficult than he had ever found it before, but he forced it regardless.

"Okay..." He breathed, crossing his arms and looking at the wall. Sullivan frowned and didn't move from his spot. Quirking a brow, the purple monster sighed, "what else did you want?"

"Well..." Sulley scratched the back of his head quickly, "I was wondering if you...would like to sit with us at lunch?"

Randall could have laughed.

It was incredible really, how quickly the blue monster was able to totally dissolve the sour mood he was in. The cute sort of awkwardness about him when it came to things like that almost made him want to smile. Almost.

But Randall kept calm, and Randall kept quiet, and Randall ignored the small bit of heat he felt rising in his face. And Randall replied to question.

"Yeah... I would..."

"...great..." His tone was soft and truly happy, and without a single more word passed— which was just the way that the purple lizard liked it— they started walking away.

* * *

**I am going to elaborate on a few things, so stick around:**

**Theres a chance that I might mess some things up that were in the movies or something, because I really have a bad memory :. If i do, you must forgive my ignorance. **

**Boo will be in this story, but probably not very long. The ending is almost definantly going to be different from the one in _Monsters, Inc.,_ so take from that whatever, I guess this is AU in some ways?**

**Randall doesnt know how to deal with the emotions he is feeling and its making him kinda moody and bitter, but he still has little spurts of school-girl chills here and there. that wasnt just me being sloppy, it was intended XD a few other things that might seem weird as well are most likely also intended, i'll explain some things when plot arrives.**

**I've decided Mike is amazing and wonderful and he would be supportive of his best friend no matter what. So love him. Love. Him.**

**I love writing authors notes XD it gives me a thrill. And when I get PM's or reviews OH. OHHH. YEP. I just like talking. XD And reading little things. I LOVE YOU PEEOOPPLLLEEEE!**

**I have band mondays tuesdays and thusdays, and I usually have games on fridays and sometimes competitions on sundays, so there is my schedual to some extent XD **

**I solemnly swear that within three chapters MAX, you'll all get exactly what I know youre dying for :3 its coming. MWAH!**

**So that note was a lot of pure crap XD if you read it, you get an extra cookie for effort :D Review if you feels the needs in yer bones. ;o; i love it.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	12. Precious

**I SAW IT. **

**AGAIN.**

**Monsters University for the third time. I crei err teim ;-;...**

**Anyhoo, I have a SPEECH i could say about this chapter. Its LONG (if you didn't notice). I was literally conspiring to turn it into two chapters but didn't feel like uploading TWO files on my super slow computer sooo XD**

**another thing is that this chapter is kind of psychotic in a few places, and if you say the rest of my story isnt angsty, I'm pretty sure this at least touches the edges of that category XD But believe me when I say one thing, this is the first BIG STEP in RELATIONSHIP! *parties break out* **

**I took more liberties in this chapter than I have in others, but sometimes it is HARD to figure out how exactly everything worked in the movies XD i mean my GAD!**

**I dont think i remembered to mention this before (luckily nobody asked :P) but the national scare record in this is a smaller thing than the all time record that they refer to in the movie. wasnt sure if that was self-explanatory or not, but there ya got it! **

**There is a chance I may come back to this chappy and edit a few things, probably descriptions of events that got sloppy or something, because its a pretty important chapter. If you guys read anything that doesnt make sense or just sounds stupid, tell me because ill FIX IT! I am easily distracted, and its a very bad problem : **

**Geez I have a lot to say about this, I'll just rant more at the end XD meet you at the bottom :D**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

For three days now, Randall had been eating his lunch right next to Sulley.

At first, it had been uncomfortable for him; mainly because he had been totally accustomed to sitting alone and wasn't sure exactly how to go about engaging in group conversation. Though, it might also have had something to do with the fact that every time he spoke, he'd get strange looks from some of the other scarer's. It was Sullivan who helped him open up a bit in the end, trying to include him and be supportive of everything he had to say.

"Nobody really wants me there..." The purple monster had muttered bitterly to the blue after the first time. Sulley sighed and shook his head.

"It'll get better," he assured gently, trying to hide his disappointment that Randall hadn't felt welcome. He was about to continue comforting him, but was interrupted roughly.

"They'll come to respect me soon enough," the purple lizard hissed mostly to himself under his breath, "as soon as I break the national scare record, they'll realize I'm no joke."

Sullivan blinked, frowning. He wasn't offended by the comment— it wasn't in his nature— nor was he particularly intimidated, but it surprised him that Randall was so confident. For at least five months, the blue monster had been in the lead of scare scores. Sometimes it seemed like the purple monster would break ahead, but at the end of each day it was always Sulley's face up at the top of the board.

The blue scarer stood silently for a moment as he tried to think of a neutral way that he could reply to such a statement, but ended up just meekly shaking his head. "Nobody thinks you're a joke..."

Randall's eyes flitted over to Sullivan, scrutinizing him with them narrowed. After a few seconds, he bared his teeth and growled.

"You don't think I'll do it, do you?" His fronds flared up and he pointed a finger at him in accusation, "you think I have no shot!"

The hostile tone he had adapted so quickly caused the blue monster to flinch back, but he was swift to reply.

"No! I think you're an amazing scarer, Randall. You have just as big a chance to break it first as I do..." The purple lizard remained rigid for a few seconds, eyes carefully studying the other, before he relaxed his muscles and nodded a bit. Although, he definitely still seemed to be boiling hotly below the surface.

It was shocking to see how furiously Randall had reacted, how harsh he had gotten in such a short couple of seconds. Passion and impetuous determination had been replete through his veins, and the very aura about him sparked up in a blazing inferno.

Strategically and intelligently, after this point Sullivan decided it would be best not to bring up the scare record again. He made only casual conversation, and tried to keep the other monster's spirits light.

But it was very obvious that the thought never quite left his mind.

* * *

"...and between the two of them, I filled _four _scream cans in one go!"

A few mutters of amazement rippled through the group, and Randall grinned proudly. It was lunchtime on the third day since the purple monster had joined the table, and he felt like he was finally getting the hang of "fitting in"...

"Okay now _that's_ impossible, Boggs!"

Aside from one little green problem.

"Maybe for _you, _Wazowski." Randall growled back, attention shifting irritably to Mike, who was sitting across the table from him.

"I'm just sayin', Sulley's scared _tons _a' twins, an' that 'resonance' stuff is just a bunch a' crap!"

"You're accusations are pointless, because _real _monsters have no use in making up stupid stories."

"I'm a _hundred_ times more of a real monster than you, lizard boy..."

Electricity passed between the glares of the two monsters and Sullivan groaned inwardly. This was not the first time that his best friend and rival had gotten into a spat since he'd first come to sit with them, and he doubted it'd be the last. He had spoken to Mike every day after work about being nicer, but of course 'Randall always starts it'. It seemed like the clash of their egos put so close together was too much for either of them to handle, though the blue monster knew that there was _another_ contributing factor in the mess as well. But regardless, it was ridiculous how childish they were acting.

Sullivan prepared to cut in, but stopped when he heard the next thing that came from the purple lizards mouth.

"You should stop talking so big, it'll come back to bite you as soon as _I_ break the national scare record!" Randall spat with a ferocious smirk, but Mike only laughed.

"_You?! _There's no _way _you'll beat Sul, he's the best scarer in the whole company!"

A couple monsters at the table looked slightly offended, but they knew it was true so they said nothing. Sullivan, on the other hand, felt a chill run down his spine. There was an air about Randall, one that he now felt certain nobody else had noticed. It felt dangerous, raw, and maybe even desperate. And it came out every time there was mention of the record.

The purple monster radiated furious pride in thick waves, eyes narrowed to slits and fists clenched on the table top. Mike glared arrows at the other, though it was apparent that he was nowhere near as riled. He also seemed to be clueless that Randall was so close to snapping.

Sullivan stood up and put a hand carefully on Randall's shoulder. The purple monster shook it off and turned to stalk away.

"Geez." George Sanderson stated, speaking for the group. Sulley only watched miserably as the purple monster turned out of the cafeteria and disappeared from sight.

Conversation slowly picked back up after a few minutes between the remaining monsters, but Sullivan didn't join in. A horrible foreboding feeling had snaked into his stomach and it refused to be brushed off. Mike, who also hadn't been speaking, looked apologetically at his friend.

"I'm sorry, pal..." He sighed, gaze lowered in legitimate regret, "I've been tryin', but his bragging drives me _insane!" _

Inwardly Sullivan doubted that his friend had tried _that _hard, but he had never expected the infamous Mike Wazowski to be able to keep his opinions to himself. He chuckled a bit at the thought and the green monster smiled mildly.

"It's fine, Mikey. I just feel like a bad friend..." He shrugged, "nothing I do ever seems to make any difference, he's still hurting and hiding things."

The smaller monster's jaw practically dropped in shock, "you...you're kidding me right?" Sullivan blinked in confusion, not sure exactly what Mike meant, "the creep looks like he's gotten life-improvement therapy or somethin'! He looks healthier, happier, and he always has that _smile _on his face when you're around. I dunno exactly what you've been doin', but if you think it's not helpin' you need to get yer head examined!"

Sulley's eyes were the size of quarters by the time Mike had finished speaking. He bit his lip and looked down at the table, thinking over the words. Maybe... Randall really _was _doing better...

"Whoa! We better head back to the floor," Claws announced from a few seats down, bringing Sulley back to reality. Sure enough, the clock read 12:26— four minutes to get back.

Moving quickly, Sullivan and Mike threw away their trash and skidded out the door. The last thing they needed this far in the game was to be late back to work.

* * *

Randall took a couple of his pills and downed them with a cup of coffee. A few monsters were beginning to come back and get ready now, but no sign of Sullivan and that cretin, Wazowski yet.

Not that it mattered.

The purple monster was sitting on a bench in the hall outside the scare floor, silently fuming over what had just happened. The green idiot had purposefully humiliated him just when he was beginning to feel comfortable. And Sullivan... Had let it happen.

For some reason this fact hurt above all else, though Randall was well aware that it was only natural for him not to want to defend him when title of 'best scarer' was being discussed. Inwardly, the purple lizard felt slight regret for slandering his rival right in front of him, but he really had needed to. He _had_ to feel like he was going to win, otherwise there was no way he would. He wanted it so bad that he'd found himself in a trance multiple times since Waternoose had announced it would be broken soon, just thinking about how he would manage to do it.

He'd have to scare double— no, _triple _time, to catch up with Sullivan's record... And then to pass it.

The small form of a red monster pushing it's way through the now-accumulating crowd came into view, and Randall sighed.

"Sir!" Fungus cried, dashing over with a thin manila folder. Slightly more curious than he usually was when it involved his assistant, the purple lizard walked up to meet him. He looked out of breath, as if he had been running.

"What's that?" Randall asked bluntly after the red monster's pulse had slowed. He looked up, smiling in serious excitement.

"T-take a look yourself..." Fungus handed his partner the folder quickly, standing next to him and watching his expressions. The first thing that stood out to the purple monster on the cover was the stamped word 'confidential'. His eyes widened in surprise and he glanced over at his assistant, who was smiling with his lips zipped.

Slowly and hesitantly, Randall began to flip open the folder and look inside. It contained a white piece of paper with small print covering it. Confused, the purple monster scanned it with squinted eyes. For a few moments, he struggled to realize what all the numbers meant, but all at once it hit him.

They were scare records.

"Oh my..." Randall muttered, eyes widening. He quickly scanned to find the one that he most needed to see at that moment: the national record for the west coast. They appeared to be arranged from lowest to highest, so he started looking near the bottom. Four lines up he saw it.

94,731.

He was only about a hundred away.

The purple lizard's gaze snapped over to Fungus urgently, suddenly very curious about how the smaller monster had gotten his hands on the folder.

"How did...?" He breathed, suspicion unable to be kept from his tone. A very proud smile stretched across his face, but it contained some despicable tints that looked almost Randall-like.

"I sn-snatched it off Mr. Waternoose's desk w-when he wasn't there!"

In that instant, the scarer felt himself being torn painfully between intense gratitude and utter horror. Though when he considered the fact that a dark, mischievous act had been carried out by _Fungus, _it made him decide that horror would probably be a smarter first option.

"Y— _why!?" _He cried, pupils narrowing in shock. The red monster seemed unfazed by the terror in his partners eyes, because he went on in the exact same tone.

"Don't worry. I was extremely cautious," he reassured, grinning enormously, "he's at meetings all day today. The only reason I was in his office was because I needed the information sheet he gave me on specifics about the machine..." His voice was a whisper, but for some reason Randall still felt like they were shouting. He was growing progressively more uptight since the subject of the conversation had turned to such secretive matters, and wasn't keen on being overheard.

"Thanks..." He murmured, hoping the smaller monster would take the list back before they were caught with it. To his relief, Fungus did precisely that.

"I'll t-take this back and b-be at the s-station before y-you walk out," he assured, running back the direction he came on those odd legs of his.

"Five minutes, people! Make sure you're ready!" The floor manager called into the area the scarer's stood in.

Despite the fact that he had just taken his medicine, Randall's heart pounded. The number on the sheet had burned in his mind, and he knew he had to reach it. Had to reach it _first. _The monsters around him seemed to fade out of existence, and only thoughts of the moment when he would break the record held weight. Only the image of him being the recipient of respect for once. For the first time ever.

The only thing that fazed his concentration was a shimmer of blue fur, but Randall knew that he couldn't let that distant him now. He couldn't even think about his rival. Not about how he was constantly outdone by him, not about how easy he had it, not about how kind he'd been...

Not about how he would take it if he lost...

The audibly throbbing muscle in the lizards chest skipped a beat, and he gritted his teeth hard. In front of him, there was movement. Monsters were now beginning to walk onto the scare floor.

Randall followed, moving in slow motion like the world around him. Assistants stood by and grinned at their partners, ready for another perfectly normal shift of scaring. Not even Wazowski, who the purple lizard felt a flash of rage at while observing, seemed worked up at all. He didn't know the exact figure of the record— nobody did but him.

And Fungus.

The red monster chewed nervously on his lip as Randall walked up to him, though it didn't seem unusual considering his typical jittery nature.

The countdown began, the lights dimmed, Randall's already racing pulse increased, the doors were activated, and finally he was barging through. No more time to hesitate, this was it.

* * *

Cold blood rushed past his eardrums, filling his hearing with only a loud ringing sound. Images were crystal clear, hyper-focused through the narrow slits of his eyes. The numbers that constantly heightened on the scare board overlaid his vision, causing the voracity he was already feeling to augment rapidly.

Glimpses of Fungus calling him new doors, children screaming their lungs out, and monsters moving to his left and right were nothing more than backdrops to the story unfolding, and the only thing that mattered to him was the picture on the huge board overhead.

Randall Boggs, with a score of 94,679.

Sullivan's score was only twelve points above him, and he was gaining on him very fast. One more scare would put him in the lead, and two more would give him the record.

The only thing that registered were mouths, wide and terrified. Thin, pink lips stretched back and tiny, uneven white teeth shone fully past them as powerful screams escaped their young lungs. Randall couldn't hear it, but he knew that this was it.

One more scare, and he would win.

Colors flashed by and the final door descended. Unlike the hundred other he had already scared that day, he actually noticed this one. White. Four-paneled. Purple flowers. Something dark resonated from it, something repellent. Time slowed from the frame-by-frame speed Randall had been experiencing, and now everything was making an impression on him.

He grabbed the doorknob languidly and turned it slowly. He stepped in, keeping his presence undetectable, and slithered along the floor as if he were trying to crawl through wet cement.

His heartbeat was slow now, slow and deliberate with every pulse. Little girl, about two years old, black hair, pigtails. She was asleep, but wouldn't be for long. Randall tugged on her blanket shortly, just enough to wake her up and make her wary.

His many feet were silent across the wooden floor, and he crawled underneath the bed. This was it. The final scare. The one that would—

Never before had Randall been surprised by a child. He was always very cautious and kept his mind in the game one hundred percent of the time, focused on everything around him. Of course he had seen many of his fellow scarer's report failures in such ways, but the purple monster had only ever scoffed at their weakness.

And yet, in one single, solitary second, Randall found himself right in the midst of the group of what he himself considered weaklings.

The child's head popped below the bed, no fear registering in her face at the sight of the monster. Her large brown eyes glowed excitedly, and she exclaimed some gibberish.

Randall's eyes slitted instantaneously, and he shot backwards full speed. The girl sat up into her bed and watched, seeming happily curious about what kind of strange creature was in her room.

The purple lizard growled, fighting against all instincts to flee. He needed this scare. Needed this girl to scream.

"Rawr!" Was the only reply he got, and then he was falling.

Randall tripped backwards, a tunnel forming around his vision as he groped for the door.

This wasn't right. This was all wrong._ Something_ was wrong.

Coldness encased his chest, causing his breathing to become strained.

Vaguely, he heard the sounds of Fungus calling out to him. The voice was shrill, and it didn't take long for it to cut in entirely and force him to take notice.

"Sir, sir, what happened?! Are you alright?!" He demanded horsely, three eyes stretched wide in concern. Randall had no idea what expression his face portrayed, and he didn't care. He knew what he was about to hear. He heard the words clearly before they were even spoken.

And then, they erupted into the real world.

"James Sullivan has just broken the National Scare Record!"

_James Sullivan has just broken the National Scare Record!_

_**James FUCKING Sullivan has just broken the FUCKING National Scare Record!**_

"Randall!"

And there it was. He knew it would be the very next disgusting sound to pollute the air. His own fucking name. Coming from the prestigious mouth of the new _record holder. _

"Randall..."

It was the last thing he wanted to hear, and yet it was repeated. Repeated in that same sticky, nauseating tone of false regret.

"Congratulations!" He cried hysterically, "another wonderful addition to your wall of accomplishments!"

"Randall, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"_You have nothing to apologize for. Ever. Just keep your damned mouth closed for once!"_

The crowd that had surrounded Sullivan to cheer for his achievement now only stood and stared, seeming very torn between irritation and fear.

Randall turned to leave, needing to get out of there. He gave one final glare to Fungus before he departed, spitting the words in a sharp voice that was only loud enough for the red monster to hear.

"Keep the card to this door. I've picked our _child_."

He didn't even stay long enough to listen to what his assistant would say, because in three seconds Randall was out the door. And he couldn't have given less of a fuck if he had tried.

* * *

Not a single raindrop fell from the bright, shining sky, and only the fluffiest of white clouds were scooting across it. If ever it could truly appear that the sun had a smiling face, it would have been at that moment. Birds sang ecstatically, chirps melodically floating through the air and filling it with sugar.

But in Randall's mind, the world was storming and cold. He walked home, neck bent rigidly and eyes hard on the ground. Not a single monster that passed by made any impact on him, not a single gleeful child caught his attention.

His apartment was finally close, but it came as no relief. In fact, anxious dread was tightening Randall's throat at the very prospect. He hoped, hoped more that _anything_, that he would make it. If he didn't, he knew exactly what would happen.

The apartment building came into view, and it seemed empty. A slight touch of relief glimmered in his chest, but he had to keep his guard up. He wasn't home yet.

The staircase made him feel very vulnerable, as he had no idea what would be waiting for him around each curve. It was a stressful ascent, but when he finally reached the top, he felt significantly safer. The hall was long, but he was able to scurry down it at a very quick pace. Doors flew by on his left, and the streets below were visible off the edge of the banister on the right.

Randall had been living in his apartment for so long that he no longer needed to watch the numbers on the doors as he went by— he knew it by heart.

Finally he reached it, and every ounce of apprehension that he had coming up flushed out at once. The key went smoothly into the hole, and the lock clicked when it opened. Randall's hand went to turn the doorknob—

"So _that's_ his place!"

The voice was distant, but it made the purple lizard freeze instantly.

"Come on, we found Boggs!"

His eyes turned and he saw exactly what he had been dreading during his long walk home. Three large monsters that he knew all-too-well were coming out of a door at the very end of the hall, and had begun making their way over to him.

The purple lizard forced himself to move, shoving the door open and darting inside as quickly as he could.

"Hey wait—"

The door was locked before the group even reached it. Randall bit his lip hard in fear as the doorknob rattled in an attempt to open it.

"Very cute, Boggs," the smooth voice chuckled from the other side, "why don't you just open up so we can talk a little."

"Just a few words between chums," another voice added in a similarly charming voice.

"Why'd you go and make us lose the bet!?" A third, brutal character demanded. The sound of flesh being smacked was audible through the door, and Randall shuddered.

A few seconds of silence ended with a sigh, and the leader of the group spoke again, "we heard about what happened today, Boggs."

"We lost a lot of money on you," the other growled threateningly.

"You _know _things like that are unacceptable— we had a deal. You going to explain yourself?" There was a pause, as if Randall was supposed to answer. However as the case was, he wasn't even able to _move. _The window of opportunity passed and another sigh was heard. "Fine. Be that way. But know that this is going to be settled sooner or later." The sound of slight shuffling came from the other side of the door, and Randall chewed on his lip. "Lets go..." The leader beckoned to his assistants, and their footsteps stomped loudly down the hall. And as their voices faded, Randall slid down to the floor as utter defeat took over his body.

* * *

"He was only _moping! _He'll _get over it! _Why can't you just celebrate!?"

Mike didn't make the slightest effort to cloak his excitement as he strolled home from work next to his best friend. His eye was huge and bright, his smile was wide and never left his face, and his voice chirped like a bird. It seemed like he, even more than Sulley, had relished in the attention they had received after breaking the scare record. And even now he refused to shut up about it.

Sullivan walked slowly, eyes distant and mouth locked in a frown. He only heard a few words that his friend said, but they didn't matter to him anyway.

"Give 'em a night to rest. He'll be back to the "crabby-but-lovable" Boggs first thing tomorrow, I betcha anything."

The blue monster sighed softly, finally turning to look at his friend, "I really think... There was something else to it, Mikey. Something besides just disappointment."

"The guy's a drama queen!" He groaned, voice caked in humor, "he's probably sitting at home watchin' tv and pouting right now!" Sulley twitched a tiny smile at the image, and Mike patted him on the back, unlocking their front door as they came to their home.

Sullivan entered behind his friend and went to go sit in his chair and relax for a few minutes. It hadn't been a huge mystery as to why he had fallen asleep on that chair the night Randall came. Truthfully, it was a pretty common occurrence for the blue monster. The seat was incredibly comfortable and reclined back almost to a perfect 180°. On particularly stressful days (this day being high above his usual standard of "stressful") he would literally spend the whole night in it, watching movies with Mike while he sat in his own favorite chair.

"Hey, turn on the tv, I bet they have a news report about yer record on tonight!" The green monster called from his bedroom. Sulley found the remote stuck down between the cracks of his seat and fished it out, obliging to his friend's request.

Sure enough, it only took a few minutes for the anchormonster to mention it.

"...and at eight, a story about James P. Sullivan, a scarer in our own area who today broke the National Scare Record!"

Mike flew into the room just as the words were spoken, slippers now adorned on his feet, and he cheered loudly.

"Ah man, this is great! People are finally gonna start realizin' what we can do!"

Sullivan flashed a meek smile, "calm down Mike. This is just National. Nothing huge is gonna happen unless we break the All Time."

A gleam shone bright in the single eye of the green monster at mention of the record, and Sulley sighed. It had been Mike's life-long dream since he was a little kid, and the blue monster knew it meant everything to him.

"I know, but this is the first step in that direction. Before ya know it, we'll be famous! 'First Monsters To Break All Time Scare Record Without A College Degree'! Think about it, Sul.."

"Does sound nice," he agreed with a grin. And then, he realized that this was what made it worth it, seeing his best friend so happy.

The two monsters watched the news for a bit, waiting for their story to come on. Nothing else held their attention, so Sullivan decided to go to the kitchen and heat up some leftovers for Mike and him.

Just as the blue monster opened the fridge door to assess the choices, the phone began to ring. It was located directly next to the refrigerator, and the loud sound caused Sulley to jump. Caller ID was unfamiliar, but he decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

There was a pause on the other end, and the blue monster prepared to hang up.

"...Sullivan?" His name was croaked out quietly from the mouth of whoever was calling, and the blue monster didn't recognize the voice at all.

"Yes?" He asked hesitantly, a little creeped out.

There was another silence, but then the choked whisper spoke again, breathy and shakily, "I-I'm sorry about today..." It murmured, "can you... Maybe...come over for a few minutes? I really need...someone to...talk...to..."

Realization hit him like lightning.

"Randall!? Are you alright?" He cried, worry clenching his stomach.

"I'm fine... Can you come?"

The calmness with which he spoke sent chills down Sulley's spine, but he didn't hesitate in answering.

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

He hung up the phone and darted into the living room. Mike's eye was on him gravely, and he realized the green monster had heard every word.

"Wanna take my car...?" He offered quietly.

Sullivan was surprised, but he considered the offer, "I can walk. Don't want to put her in _too _much danger, do you?"

Mike's expression was unfazed, "be careful, buddy... I really do worry about you sometimes." Sulley's chest clenched, but he nodded.

"Tape the news report for me, I'll watch it later... Bye," he waved to his friend and rushed down and out of his apartment, hurrying to get to Randall's as quickly as he could.

* * *

"_Randall_?" Sullivan knocked loudly yet again.

He had thought he'd been worried on the walk over. _Now_ he was in full out panic mode.

Nobody was coming to answer, and he had knocked a good ten times. The blue monster was fully prepared to break the door down when it finally swung open. An old man with thick glasses and a cane glared out in furious annoyance and shouted into Sulley's face.

"Boggs lives three doors down, ya' loud-mouthed kid!" He cried in a raspy voice. The blue monster's face heated up and he opened his mouth to apologize just as the door slammed in his face.

Head bowed in shame, Sullivan crept down three to the right and knocked again. As if he had been waiting, Randall opened the door instantly. The blue monster blinked in surprise, unable to keep from noticing the bloodshot eyes right away.

"What..." He muttered, and was quickly pulled inside with the door shut and locked behind him.

Randall leaned against the wall opposite Sulley, looking at him silently. His essence was small and pitiful, body quivering relentlessly. The glassy eyes that studied him caused the blue monster's chest to clench up in worry. He seemed fully broken right now, and weaker in spirit than he had _ever _seen him.

"Thank you for coming," he whispered in a strained voice after a few seconds.

"It's n problem..." the blue monster replied, heart aching.

There was a very long pause of absolute silence, and then without the slightest bit of warning, Randall threw himself straight into Sullivan's chest. The blue monster's eyes widened and his lips parted in silent questioning.

The purple form pressed up against him had buried it's face in his chest, hands knotted in his fur and clinging hard. He was shaking, entire frame jolting each time he inhaled. It took the blue monster a few minutes to realize exactly what was happening, but when he did, the only thing he could think to do was put his arms around the other's back and rub it.

Randall was crying.

He peeled his head back, expression showing disgust at himself

"Dammit I'm pathetic..." He moaned, falling away from Sulley and back onto the other wall, sliding down to the floor. The blue monster's heart was racing as he studied the face of Randall. It was the exact same expression that he had only recently been able to keep from his thoughts. The image that had started everything, started the strange roller coaster of emotions he'd been riding for less than two weeks now.

Two weeks?

Had it only been that long?

Without the slightest idea of how he'd gotten there, Sullivan suddenly realized that he was also sitting on the floor. He reached out and touched Randall's arm impulsively, painfully unsure of how to comfort another.

He wiped his tears away and looked up, momentarily calm, "I screwed up, Sullivan. I really screwed up. I didn't know who else to..."

"It's okay..." He hushed, not asking any questions. The purple monster stared into his eyes, visibly fighting to remain calm, but before he could stop it the tears were flowing again.

The blue monster pulled Randall back into his chest, unsure of what else to do. Luckily there were no protests. The sobbing caused wet spots to sink into his fur and hit his skin, but he didn't mind. The only thing that he cared about was the pitiful, lonely, shattered monster that he gripped tightly in his arms.

Time passed, probably more than it felt like, and Sullivan felt Randall go completely still aside from some slow breaths.

_Asleep... _He realized with a decent amount of relief. It was unsurprising after how frail and exhausted he'd looked. Carefully, Sulley began to stand up with the other monster in his arms. The lizard's eyes stayed closed, and the blue monster smiled softly. It was such a difference from his waking form.

Walking the purple monster back to his bedroom, the blue searched for a word to describe how sleeping Randall looked.

Serene...

But more innocent...

Maybe fragile...

Or _precious. _

As strange as it seemed, the scarer realized that this was the best word to describe the thin creature he held.

As gently as he could, Sullivan laid Randall down on his side of the bed and stepped back. A hand was still gripping his fur, and the tug woke Randall into half-consciousness.

"Don't..." He murmured, "go..."

The words were so desperate that Sulley was unable to protest. He sat on the edge on the bed, holding the hand that had been holding him so tightly, and closed his eyes.

_What a strange feeling, after so long not experiencing it. _

_To have a perfectly clear mind..._

* * *

**HOLEH.**

**That honestly took a lot out of me to write, I just read it over to check again for problems and man theres a lot of random emotion XD**

**Here we have discovered yet another knot in Randall's tangled life (questions will be answered in time, but feel free to guess XD cant be that hard i guess). Boo has entered the building, and Randy hates her guts (thats secretly how it happened :P). Fungus is trying his best to help Randall, and its kinda sad actually ;-;. Mike is still amazing, and I grow to love him more every chapter. Sullivan is seriously beginning to feel a connection to Randall, and ill spoil one thing now: he spends the night that night :D.**

**Review and I may ****_POSSIBLY_ have a chapter tomorrow, because I have a lot of free time tomorrow at school! I get so much INSPIRATION when i read those things, guys! They're literally my favorite things ever!**

**Hope you enjoyed my chapter, even if it was a bit more dark than the rest ;-; next one will be kind of fluffy, im already pretty sure. And the kiss is coming soon.**

**BYE 333333**


	13. Saturday

**I'M SORRY!**

**WRITER'S BLOCK HAS BEATEN ME OVER THE HEAD SO BADLY.**

**First of all,**

_**I LOVE YOU ALL! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY TO EVER GET OVER 100 REVIEWS AND MY EXCITEMENT IS BEYOND WORDS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, AND I HOPE ILL CONTINUE TO PLEASE!**_

**I know how this story is going to go, but in certain chapters I cant figure out exactly how they need to play out : This chapter will be 99.9% fluffy fluff, so dont feel disappointed if its a let down or something. All i knew for sure when i started this one was that Sullivan and Randall were going to spend a day together doing something cute, and for some reason the idea took forever to come to me XD (I got it while watching the Big Lebowski :3 JOHN GOODMAN AND STEVE BUSCEMI! SEE HOW IT WORKS? heh, i love actors XD)**

**But i know how the next chapters going to go to an extent, so I shouldnt have as much trouble as I did with THIS**

**Especially the end of this one. oh boy, i had such a good idea in my mind but my writing just couldnt capture it rght XD sorry, i know listening to me rant is annoying. Some of you may enjoy this if you like fluff, so i wont ruin it by complaining.**

**Enjoy plz?**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen_

* * *

The shrill shriek resounded vociferously off of the four closely placed walls, filling the tightly confined room with its earsplitting resonance.

Randall's eyes bugged out of his head as he lurched backwards and tumbled off the edge of the bed. Due to the intense calamity of the purple monsters revival, Sulley found himself also awakened instantaneously. Birds outside the building flew off hastily, frightened by the noise. But inside, the chaos was only more intense.

"_What the—" _Randall leapt to his feet, chest heaving in total shock, "Sullivan!?" He pointed in horror at the blue monster sitting on his bed that was clearly feeling just as shocked as him. No words passed between the two as each struggled to regain their memories of the night before. Their eyes remained locked together as their faces twisted into embarrassed expressions.

Randall bowed his head first, looking at the floor and turning towards the door. Seeming suddenly eager to change subjects, the purple lizard quickly muttered, "You want some coffee?" with his back to the other monster. Sullivan swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking.

"No thanks..." He murmured, getting out of the purple lizards bed hastily. Accepting the answer, Randall darted out of the room with his head low.

Alone in the room, Sulley decided subconsciously to make the bed. The covers were tousled at the bottom of the mattress, half of the edge untucked and part of it hanging all the way to the floor. The blue monster knew that Randall was very neat, so he took his time with the work. He fluffed the pillows and smoothed them out, folding the blanket over top of them and then flipping it back. He slid his hands over the surface, smoothing out all the wrinkles and lumps.

Satisfied with his work, Sulley crept quietly into the kitchen where he assumed Randall had disappeared. The smell of coffee brewing met his nose, and he turned the corner to find the exact monster he'd been searching for.

The purple lizard flowed around the small cooking area gracefully as if he were dancing. He rifled through cabinets, pulling out a couple of pans and a spatula. Sullivan remained quiet and unnoticed as he looked on, but it didn't take long for his presence to be detected.

Randall's face was unreadable as he made eye contact with the blue monster, but his physical attributes were giving away some of the deeper problems. He had dark circles around his eyes, his face looked thin, and his fronds were hanging limply back. Sulley took a few steps forward, breaking the eye contact.

"How do you like your eggs?" The purple monster asked quietly after he hastily went back to getting things together. Sullivan blinked a couple times in surprise, debating on declining allowing for Randall to cook him breakfast. However, before he was even able to say anything, the other scarer had already cracked two eggs into some bowls.

"Scrambled..." Sulley finally answered with a sigh. Randall didn't acknowledge the reply directly, but he quickly began to cook the two eggs in separate pans quite expertly.

"It'll be a couple minutes; you can wait in the living room."

Sullivan nodded and walked away, though he was frowning deeply. There was a significant lack of flare with Randall that morning and it didn't set well in his stomach. Though it _was_ understandable why the purple monster was acting so reclusive considering the events of the night before and the less-than-pleasant wake-up he'd so recently endured.

Sulley sat on the couch, listening to the small noises coming from behind him. The metallic scraping of a pan, the sizzle of popping grease, the clanking of plates in a cabinet. He found himself wondering what Randall's cooking would taste like. Considering the surprising number of housewife-like qualities he had, the blue monster wouldn't have been surprised if he was an incredible chef.

As if on cue, with that final thought the lizard himself entered the room and handed Sullivan a full tray of scrambled eggs, sitting down with a fried one for himself. The blue monster's mouth watered at the sight of the food.

"This looks delicious," he said, taking a bite. Randall made no reply but began to eat his own. His gaze was locked on an undefinable point on the wall across from them, deep in thought. The first bite of the meal caused a low moan to leave the blue monsters mouth. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had a home cooked meal that wasn't burnt or a sandwich. The salty flavors flooded his mouth and savory scents filled his nose. Yep, it was certain. Randall was a total housewife.

The two ate in silence, Sulley too engaged in the delicious meal and the other monster seeming lost in his thoughts.

After both plates were clean, Randall spoke dully. "Do you want to go home now?" He kept his eyes on the point on the wall, specifically avoiding Sullivan's gaze. The blue monster sighed, realizing with no surprise that his stay had expired.

"I guess, if I have no choice," he muttered, expecting no reply.

But to his surprise, the purple monster's head snapped over in the direction of the other. His face bore a confused expression.

"You... Don't have to go if you don't want to..." He murmured, maintaining a steady look. Sullivan, caught off-guard by the invitation to say the least, took a moment to form a sentence.

"Well…what do you usually do on Saturdays?" He articulated dumbly. Randall grew a thoughtful look, eyes flashing back and fourth. He made no reply to the question for quite some time, though when he did speak again it wasn't an answer but a return question.

"What do _you_ do?" He muttered with a quite embarrassed look on his face. Sullivan smiled lightly, amused.

"Let's see... I almost _always_ spend my weekends with Mike. Sometimes we do lots of things, sometimes we don't do anything at all."

Randall relaxed from the rigid position he had been in, seeming to take some comfort in the fact that the blue monster had days where he, too, did nothing.

"Well..." He coughed, voice quiet, "what do you... Do when you... _Do_ do something?"

"One of our _favorite_ things to do is going bowling, actually!" He chuckled, eyes bright, "it's a great way to pass time and have some fun."

Randall frowned, "bowling...?" The infliction in his voice caused Sullivan to raise his eyebrows in shock.

"Have you... Never been bowling before?"

Randall winced and crossed his arms bitterly, "never had a reason to waste time before. I'm always pretty busy." His tone contained strained contempt, but the speed at which he spoke gave away the falsity.

Sulley gawked for a few moments, mouth hanging slightly. Then, all at once, he stood up and made his way for the door.

"That's it. Follow me."

* * *

To be honest, Randall expected _himself _to protest. He completely anticipated complaining about leaving and remaining seated stubbornly. He had a perfect image of Sullivan _dragging_ him out the door with him fighting all the way.

But in reality, the purple monster obediently followed without a word.

The air outside was crisp and moist, sun having risen only recently. A couple monsters were out and about, but it was a few hours too early for the chaos to start.

Randall kept his eyes on Sullivan's back, following him closely and allowing him to lead the way. They stepped quickly down the staircase and out onto the cool pavement.

Sulley looked back, a half smirk on his face. Randall scowled at the expression, rolling his eyes in repugnance.

"Okay fine, now we're down here. I'm assuming you're taking me bowling, though I don't know why we're leaving so damn early..."

As if to purposely add to the lizard's frustration, the top scarer let out a laugh.

"Well for one we have to walk there," he mused, beginning to move again as if the statement reminded him, "and also, I want to beat the crowd."

Randall scowled, "by what, ten hours?"

Sullivan continued leading the way, chuckling a bit. His form was relaxed and smooth looking, and the purple lizard bit his lip slightly. In the back of the mind, all he'd been able to think about was how he had woken up that morning.

It hadn't just been that they were in the same bed. _That_ might have been bearable. But _in _that bed, they had been curled up together, touching bodies in the center of the mattress. Randall prayed that Sullivan hadn't realized their position before also waking up, but there was no way to make sure without asking him directly, and _that _would be idiotic.

The sun was barely peaking over the tops of a few low buildings as the two monsters walked. It couldn't have been any later than eight in the morning. The purple lizard kept his gaze exclusively on the ground, unable to look at the scarer in front of him without being plagued with stress.

"Hey..." Randall's head shot up as the blue monster ahead of him turned and spoke, "I... Understand if...you don't want to talk about it or whatever..." His voice wavered in uncertainty, neck turned slightly so that his words weren't spoken off into space. "But what happened last night?"

The purple monster tensed up, automatically attributing his question to the thoughts he'd been having nonstop.

"What do you mean?" He blurted, words spouting out a bit too quickly. If Sullivan noticed the off tone he didn't show it.

"You called me. And when I came you were... Really upset," he kept his voice as gentle as he could manage. Randall's face heated up hastily and his eyes dropped quickly back to the ground.

"Oh..." He murmured hollowly. Sulley waited for an answer, it none came.

"Was it about the..." He lingered for some time before practically whispering the last word, "record?"

Another wince hit the lizard, but he managed to reply to this question. "No, it wasn't. And... About the record...I really shouldn't hav—"

Sullivan turned quickly and looked down at the purple monster. His eyes were soft and forgiving, and his mouth was arced in a gentle frown.

"You already apologized, and you really didn't even _have_ to."

Randall snorted, though he shrunk back a bit, "that's a pointless thing to say, I know you're trying to make me feel good or whatever but that doesn't mean I don't have to apologize..." Sullivan had no reply to this, and the purple lizard swallowed hard, "so... I'm... I'm really sorry..."

The scarer's expression slowly curled into a small but tender smile, and he nodded. "It's okay."

* * *

As to be expected, the only other bowler in the building was an old man with a walker. Admission this early in the day was very cheap: only a dollar fifty. Sullivan hurried to go find his size ball, and Randall watched hesitantly, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Luckily it didn't take long for the blue monster to pick up on the other's problem.

"Come here," he beckoned, standing next to a rack of balls. Randall shuffled over arms crossed and neck bent slightly. Sulley slid his hand over the glossy tops of the bowling balls, explaining quickly. "First thing you gotta do is pick which size is best for you. The smaller numbers are lighter, the larger are heavier."

Randall nodded slowly, squinting to see the different numbers.

First he tried an eight, which felt really light. Next he picked up a fourteen and nearly dropped it from the surprise. Sullivan laughed into the crook of his elbow, drawing a glare from the struggling purple monster.

"Okay fine, what size do _you _usually get?" He growled, putting the fourteen back. In reply, he slipped a bright red ball off the shelf with number 12 across it in white. Tersely and reluctantly, Randall sighed. "...alright..."

The closest to a twelve Randall saw was an eleven, so he grabbed that quickly and followed the larger monster to their lane.

"Okay, now when you bowl, you just gotta aim right for the center pin. If you find out you have a curve in your swing, you'll learn how to fix that over time."

Randall nodded, watching Sullivan carefully as he habitually flung the red ball down the lane and got a strike. Turning and shrugging, he spoke with a grin, "I come here often, so don't get intimidated if your score isn't as good as mine." There was the slightest hint of teasing in his tone, and Randall fumed.

He stood up and stomped up to the lane with his ball in hand. It had looked easy enough, just to roll a ball in a straight line. All he had to do was be careful he didn't shoot too far left or right. Completely simple.

So the purple monster took a stance and pulled the ball back in his arms. His eyes were locked onto the blurry pins down at the end of the lane, and he rolled.

The ball hadn't gone three feet before it landed straight in the gutter.

His head swam in horror and his fingers curled. Behind him, Sullivan called out a piece of information.

"You get another roll before your turn is over!"

The sound of a ball returning to their station caught his attention and he scurried back to get it for his second roll.

He felt like an utter failure, unable to even roll a ball straight. But he was also determined to get some pins down, even if it killed him and his pride. So he glared down the pins, legs spread and arms pulled back. He concentrated, heart pounding loudly. This was it, he would knock down those pins. He had to.

The ball went in the gutter even more quickly than it had the last time.

Beside himself in embarrassment, Randall sulked back to his seat and sat down. He refused to even meet Sullivan's face, which he was certain had a huge obnoxious grin on it. A pat came down on his shoulder, and a comforting— if not slightly amused— voice spoke in his ear.

"You're just out of your element, don't feel bad."

At this statement, a surge of red determination flooded the smaller monsters body and he turned to face Sulley head on.

"I will knock those pins down. All of them. In one roll. If it takes the _whole day."_ He swore, eyes narrowed to slits and teeth gritted. The blue monster seemed to get a twinkle in his eyes and he grinned.

"Sounds like a bet," he mused, eyebrows low. The prospect made Randall a bit less certain, but he refused to back down.

"And what would the wager be, Sullivan?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Well if I win, you have to tell me what's been bothering you." The statement, simple of a request as it was, caused a shiver to run down the length of Randall's spine. But it didn't take long for an equally undesirable counter to form in the sly lizards mind.

"And if _I _win... You have to do one thing I say unconditionally."

Sullivan recoiled and the purple monster smirked. "What kind of thing?" His voice wavered as he asked, but Randall's smile only grew in response. Sulley chewed on his lip in consideration, looking very unsure. But finally he sighed.

"Okay. You've got a deal," he forced a cocky smile, intending to get the purple lizard's blood boiling. "After all, I'm not worried. I know how bad your eyesight is."

Needless to say, Randall was already too far beyond the point of tenacity for simple riling to further it much.

The morning stretched out into afternoon. More monsters began showing up around twelve, but the two top scarer's hardly noticed. As the day went on, Randall had been getting less and less gutter balls. Once he knocked down nine pins, but there had been a great deal of luck involved. As evening slipped into night, Randall was getting almost constant spares.

They were on their God-knows-what-number game, and Sullivan was starting to feel the heat. They still had a whole hour before the bowling alley closed for the night, and Randall was incredibly close to his goal. Not only that, but the cocky little bastard _knew _it! From what began with the blue monster being completely assured and the purple worried to the core had now completely flipped. Each time he got to his turn, Sulley felt certain it would be the end.

A cold pizza sat on the little table next to the chair that the blue scarer sat in, and he nibbled on a piece nervously. Randall was up, and he looked totally calm. He took a quick look over at his rival, an enormous grin stretched over his face.

Sullivan braced himself, watching the ball travel down the lane and letting out his hundredth relieved sigh of the day as only eight pins went down. The purple lizard, who had gotten a lot better at dealing with losing throughout the day, came and sat next to Sulley with an air of smugness.

"Bet you're really regretting that wager now," he purred. It wasn't the first time he'd brought it up— more like the 20th — but each time the statement became more and more true.

The blue monster got up to roll, mind racing in wonder of what Randall was going to make him do. It was going to be something bad, he knew. Maybe he'd have to come to work in a dress. Or carve "Sulley wuz here" on Waternoose's desk. Maybe… he'd have to _flirt _with _Roz_.

Each possibility seemed worse than the previous, and Sullivan rolled. It seemed that as Randall had been progressing in skills through the day, the blue monster had only been getting worse. He didn't know if it was due to fatigue or nerves, but he didn't really care.

He turned back to the seating area, eyes traveling across the small crowd that had been attracted by the competitive aura that the two monsters were emitting. He knew they were all rooting for Randall— who wouldn't go for the underdog?

And with his audiences approving cheers, up he went with all four arms swaying to his gait. He lifted the ball, the same size eleven ball he'd been using all day, and stepped up at the end of the lane.

The blue monster blinked, eyebrows furrowing as his gaze swept over Randall again. This was familiar... The feeling coming from him. The way he seemed impermeable to time. It was just like yesterday, right before he lost the record.

A loud crash echoed through the room and all ten pins went flying. Randall spun a full 180° and pumped a fist in victory. The green in his eyes was visible from where Sullivan sat. He was positive it hadn't been before.

The crowd cheered, and even a couple of the bowling alley employees that had been watching them all day came over to clap. Something in the purple monster's form straightened. Something in the air around him fluttered. It was a light. A light from the inside.

He'd won.

* * *

Almost as a joke, the two monsters had finished that final game before they left. Randall got one more strike before it was over, but it didn't have the same impact.

Sullivan walked right next to the other for a bit on their way home, but he realized that he'd be getting home very late if he went all the way.

"I should head home," the top scarer murmured once they reached a certain point. Randall looked disappointed, but he nodded understandingly. Neither monster moved for a few seconds after the words were spoken, so Sulley decided to ask and get it off his chest, "what are you going to make me do?"

The purple lizard smiled slyly. "I have to choose between a few ideas, I'll know for sure by Friday." Sullivan groaned loudly, knowing that the question would bug him horribly all week.

"Anyway," he sighed, "Mike probably thinks I'm dead or something, so I really do have to go." His arm brushed slightly against Randall's and he smiled warmly, "I had a really good time today."

"Me too," the lizard murmured, eyes on his feet, "thanks."

The hug was quick and surprising. The purple monster put his arms briskly around the blue, giving him a hurried squeeze and stepping back. Sullivan's face was hot, and Randall looked like his was too.

"Be safe," Sulley called waveringly, beginning to walk in the direction of his apartment. "Good night."

"You too," Randall coughed, turning left and darting off.

Sullivan wrapped his arms over his chest, feeling a lingering chill where small arms had just touched him. It was very cold outside, but the top scarer couldn't help but feel wonderfully, blissfully warm.

* * *

**So, im sure its not my best but i hope nobody like, reared their heads in disgust XD **

**I'm not going to make any promises about fast updates this time because I keep breaking those lately, so I'll just try my best to have it up by Wednesday :P **

**I already wrote an outline for the next chapter and if all goes as planned... *dramatic pause* Kiss.**

**So squeal about that, review to help me out, im always open to cute little ideas for the story and ill usually try to put suggestions in if i like them :33 **

**3333 BYE!**


	14. The Following Week

**Hiya :**

**Sorry bout the wait, i went to visit my grandma over in Virginia and just got back. Actually, i had to write a lot of this in the car ^^"**

******The end of this chapter I wrote while I was super tired and in a daze, and I considered going back and fixing it, but didnt because Randall was exactly the same, so It kinda works XD Look out for that**

**I dont know how much else I can say about this one, just hope its alright. :C **

* * *

_Chapter Fpurteen_

* * *

The following week flew by so fast that it almost appeared to blur together.

On Monday, every employee in Monsters, Inc. seemed totally sure that Randall would still be mad about losing the record. Many of them avoided the purple monster all together, and those who didn't seemed extremely skittish around him. Needless to say, it came as a huge shock to everybody when the lizard appeared to be in a better mood than he'd been in since he had first come to _work there_. And even _more_ surprising was the fact that he spent almost _all day_ with the very monster he had openly despised for _years_.

Tuesday was less tense, and several workers seemed to be genuinely enjoying the presence of the less temperamental Randall. He spent a lot of the day (and days to come, for that matter) gloating in a teasing way about how he'd so _fiercely_ defeated the great Sullivan in a dangerous battle of will. The blue monster, who always _just so happened _to be in earshot when the story was told, would usually break in by telling how Randall had gotten more gutter balls then he could count before he even hit his _first _pin. This would always result in a playful punch from the purple monster, followed by an all-around laugh.

A bad downpour began Wednesday morning halfway through Mike and Sulley's walk to work. Randall, who had been standing in the lobby waiting for them to arrive, practically suffered a heart attack due to his inability to stop laughing at the soaking wet mass of dripping blue fur that entered in the door out of the rain. He made a point to continue joking on the subject for the entire day, even after the top scarer had dried off.

On Thursday, the scare floor was shut down by the CDA for a half hour when a code 23-19 got called in. Waternoose had looked furious, and Randall seemed upset by this. The purple monster had closed up for a bit after exchanging some kind of glance with the CEO, causing Sullivan to worry terribly. Luckily, the lizard acted fine once the floor was back online, so the blue scarer decided not to ask about it.

After all, he had come to learn that with Randall, doors that were closed a lot of times were closed for very good reasons.

Friday morning started off about as averagely as any morning could in Monsteropolis. Mike and Celia exchanged their daily chat at the female monsters desk, while Sullivan asked Randall how he was doing. He _always_ started with that question.

"How are you?" The blue monster asked, smiling warmly.

"A little jittery, I may have put too much sugar in my coffee this morning." With Randall, it was _never _just 'good'.

"Weren't you paying attention?" He inquired, tone a bit concerned. The lizard flashed a sly grin at the question.

"Not completely, I was still trying to decided how you're going to pay up from losing the bet." He answered a bit too innocently. Sullivan's blood went cold in apprehension.

"You... Didn't forget about that then..." He commented blankly. Randall chuckled, shaking his head in triumph.

"Did you really expect me to?" He asked cooly. Not waiting for a response, he continued, "anyway, if you're wondering, I still haven't made the final decision on your fate. I'll let you know by the end of the day."

Sullivan swallowed hard as Randall turned away with a sassy whip from his tail. The blue monster swore he heard the lizard whisper, "dread it," before snickering as he walked away.

"Woah." Mike stated suddenly from Sulley's right, causing the blue scarer to jump. He turned to his friend, eyes wide. "I'm thinkin' you might be screwed, buddy." The green monster remarked placidly. The comment drew a snort from Sullivan.

"You're telling _me." _He grunted, slight anxiety building in his chest.

"Good knowin' ya!" Wazowski sighed, patting his friend on the back and laughing gently.

Sulley knew that the green monster meant his words jokingly, but inside he wasn't feeling quite as light-spirited as Mike. If he was going to be completely honest with himself, he had _no _idea at _all _how far Randall would go for a laugh.

* * *

The purple lizard strolled down the hallway with a small smile stuck on his face. A few passing monsters said good morning, and he waved absently. His mind was very distant in thought.

Despite the fact that Randall met Sullivan every morning now, he still liked to spend a bit of time by himself in the lounge. He felt that it was needed to help him concentrate a bit before the first shift started.

In his mind, the purple monster had begun making a list of ideas. It was true that he wasn't completely sure on how he wanted to make Sulley fulfill his loss of the bet, but he _did _have some very good ideas. It was never anything sinister (per _say) _but they did always involve things that could potentially make everyone laugh until they cried. Things like wearing a dress to work, carving "Sulley wuz here" into Waternoose's desk, or _flirting _with _Roz! _It was true, the top scarer would have _no_ idea what was coming.

A sly smile stuck on the purple monsters face as he walked, eyes resting on the ground in front of him. Laughing inwardly over his plans, Randall didn't notice the figure in front of him until he literally slammed into it.

"Whoa—" he stuttered, tripping back and blinking a few times. It took him a couple seconds to realize what exactly had just occurred, and when he did, he had to _force _himself not to disappear in embarrassment. "M-Mr. Waternoose! I'm s-so sorry—"

The large CEO brushed off the front of his shirt nonchalantly, seeming otherwise unfazed about being run into. His expression was solemn if not grave, all five of his eyes narrowed and intent. His arms were folded behind his back, but one came forward to his mouth as he cleared his throat.

"I need to see you in my office for a moment, Mr. Boggs," he commanded evenly, turning and making his way to it himself. Randall swallowed hard, muscles feeling tense as trepidation settled in. He gingerly and reluctantly followed his boss into the secluded room, head bowed.

"Shut the door," he instructed from his desk, "and don't look so terrified, you aren't in trouble." The purple monster did as he was told. Despite the warm, fatherly voice the CEO took with Sullivan, he used none of it while addressing Randall. It was always very cold and critical, almost spiteful. "Take a seat, Mr. Boggs."

The chair that sat behind Waternoose's desk was a leather, black office chair with padded arms and a padded seat. He sat in it professionally while watching Randall climb into the gray, plastic stool on the other side. The two monsters made eye contact, staring each other down in silence even after both were seated. Randall dropped his gaze first, intimidated by the harsh glare he'd been given. Waternoose grunted, as if that had been some kind of test, and began to speak.

"As you know, we will need to begin the operation soon if we desire to get it running before our scream situation reaches too dangerous a low." The precise way with which he depicted the job was almost chilling, as if he hadn't thought about all the innocent children that would be put in way of harm through it.

Summoning a bit of courage, Randall spoke up, "sir, Sullivan and I have been getting record-high scare scores all week long. We've met our quotas every day so far... Wouldn't it be pointless to begin the plan _now_ with such a good work being done?"

One of the CEO's eyes almost seemed to twitch, and his clasped hands clenched the slightest bit. When he spoke, his tone was harsh, "_Sullivan _has been getting record high scores, you mean..." The words stung, but Randall didn't dare speak against it. Waternoose sighed, standing up from his seat, "I see your point Mr. Boggs, but I'm afraid I'm a bit of a long-run thinker. It is true that our productivity is at a good level right _now, _but what about after Sullivan retires? What about ten years from now even, when the innocence window in children has shrunken to an even _more_ impossible to breach level?"

It was a very difficult thing not to agree with the spider-like monster when he spoke in such a persuasive way. His voice radiated truth and enlightenment, designed to make those who listen to it hang on every word. Due to this, Randall suddenly found himself nodding and sitting up straight.

"So when will we do it?" The purple monster asked finally, curiosity rising.

"In one month. That should be ample time for any last minute adjustments to the machine and the plan." Randall swallowed hard, preparing to nod agree in agreement, but Waternoose was not finished, "and I would like to request that you not mention any part of this operation to Sullivan. I sense that he will not take to it, and will most likely be upset greatly if he discovers it." The lizard froze, jaw slackening slightly as he hovered just above the seat of the chair. The CEO got up and began briskly urging Randall out, seeming eager to be alone, "so good work with everything so far, don't disappoint me, and have a nice day."

The sound of the door being shut hastily behind him hardly made any impact on the purple monster at all, and he just stared straight ahead. Perhaps intentionally but most likely not, Waternoose had put an image into Randall's mind. A bad one.

The expression of utter disgust and horror dripping from Sullivan's face as he glares at the purple monster. His mouth turned down in a scowl as he finds out everything. A slight shake of his head, and his back turning to him as he walks away in repulsion.

Because there was no way that the blue scarer would ever want to see Randall again after discovering the malignant plot he was involved with.

* * *

"Wazowski!"

The green monster dropped his fork with a small yelp of surprise as a voice hissed quietly in his ear. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Randall using his camouflaging ability. A couple of monsters sitting nearby turned to look strangely at Mike when he jumped, so he cleared his throat and explained, "hiccups."

Another nearly silent whisper came not a second later, "I need to talk to you. Come out in the hallway."

Wazowski's eye shifted back and forth for a few seconds before he stood up and spoke in a loud, choppy voice. "Excuse me for a few minutes everyone,_ duty _calls_!"_ He then turned and walked towards the door, feeling pretty good about his intelligent cover.

The green monster was almost immediately assaulted from the first step out of the cafeteria. An invisible force grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a closet across the hall. Mike tripped back as the door shut tightly in front of him, but even in the dimly lit space he could clearly see a lean purple lizard flash into view.

Letting out a low sigh after the momentary shock, the green monster put his hands on his hips and frowned.

"Okay, I'm here. What do ya want?"

Randall motioned with his hands to whisper, eyes wide in anxiety. Slowly, Mike began to recognize that the purple monster was very distressed.

"Hey, Boggs... What's up?"

The silence spanned out, the lizard opening his mouth to speak and then closing it back for another few seconds. The green monster frowned, beginning to get a bit impatient.

"Just spit it out," he muttered, receiving a slicing glare.

"I don't know... How to say... What I need to ask..." He grumbled, voice slightly weak. Mike furrowed his brow in confusion, mouth pursed questioningly.

"You can just ask, I can probably figure out what ya mean," he stated in slight confusion. Randall shook his head slightly, head bowing lower in embarrassment.

"It's... About... Um..." Discomfort radiated from the purple monster in waves, but he finally blurted a question. "What does Sullivan consider me!?"

Mike blinked a few times, mouth opening a bit. "What...?" The words caught him off-guard, but Randall continued impulsively, in the same intense tone as before.

"I mean does he want to be friends? Or just stay rivals? Or does he... I, I don't know!"

Randall babbled on, but by this point there was an enormous smirk stretched across the length of Wazowski's face. He could barely suppress the giddy laughs that tried to force their way out of his throat. Upon noticing this, Randall's entire body to turned pink in embarrassment, but the very sight of the normally fierce lizard in such a color made Mike completely lose it.

It took the green monster a few minutes to stop laughing, and when he did tears were evident in his eye.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" He snickered. Despite the apology, the larger monster's face did not shift from a furiously mortified expression. "Okay... I don't think I can— in good conscience— tell ya exactly what Sul feels... _But, _as his best friend, I think that I do have the privilege to do things that I decide good for him..."

The purple lizard suddenly realized that his heart was pounding. Mike lingered on his pause, almost evilly, before he continued.

"He likes ya..."

"'Likes'...?" Randall repeated, barely breathing.

"Don't make me spell it out! I think ya know what I mean, anyway." The purple lizard grimaced in response and Mike sighed, "okay, to be totally clear, Sulley— though I doubt he even _knows— _has romantic feelins' for you."

Randall felt unable to speak, eyes intent on the floor as the weight of the words soaked in. He was certain that the green monster was still standing there, grinning euphorically, so he decided to go elsewhere for a bit.

"I... Thanks..."

Face hot, the lizard nodded his head slightly at Mike and turned to leave the closet. Walking out the door, Randall heard a voice call from behind him.

"Randy."

The purple monster turned, facing Wazowski directly. The smaller monster had a smile, just as Randall had assumed, but it was a warm one as opposed to entertained.

"Good luck..." He said simply, just loud enough for the monster in front of him to hear. A smile twitched on Randall's face and he nodded, this time more genuinely.

"Thanks... Mike..."

And without a single more word, the two went their separate ways.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Sullivan couldn't find Randall anywhere.

Though the purple monster had promised to tell him what he had to do for losing the bet by the end of the day, he was nowhere to be found. In fact, he hadn't even seen him at lunch.

While they had been scaring, Randall had seemed to be thinking too hard about something to even notice the blue monster. It was unnerving in a way, but was also causing Sulley to become quite worried.

Most of the employees at Monsters, Inc. had already cleared out, eager to get home and begin the weekend. Mike stood over next to Celia's desk, being very patient with his friend— who was now standing in the center of the room waiting for Randall.

Sullivan was just about ready to give up when a purple form came into view down at the end of a hallway. His posture was slumped a bit, but he definitely looked like he was resolved about something.

The blue monster couldn't have been sure, but he felt like he saw Mike and Randall exchange a look before the lizard came over to him. The emerald eyes were wide as he looked up to his face, and he felt the other's breath on his fur from the close proximity.

"Tonight." He stated, "at the _Trees Lounge. _Meet me there, and I'll tell you what you have to do."

"What time?..." Sulley asked airily, blinking in surprise at the seemingly random request.

"7:00. We'll get dinner." There was a small stretch of quiet, in which Randall seemed to look Sullivan up and down, and gave a tiny smile. "See you there..."

With a rush to his step, the purple monster darted to the front door of the building and left.

A shiver ran down the scarer's spine quickly as he watched the tip of Randall's tail disappear around the corner. Something was up with him, but Sulley just couldn't figure out what. The invitation to dinner only added to his suspicion. It almost seemed like he'd just been asked on a...

Suddenly, Mike was next to him with a grin on his face. The blue monster turned to his friend, giving him a questioning look. There was no doubt in his mind that, whatever was going on with Randall, Mike knew about. The green monster noticed the look he was receiving and his smile dropped instantly.

"What's going on?" Sullivan asked, keeping a steady voice.

"Wh-what? I have no idea!" Despite his words, the green monster looked exceptionally guilty.

"Hmm." Was the scarer's only response, frowning deeply. It was painfully obvious that Mike was lying, but the assistant seemed determined to keep whatever was going on under wraps.

"Lets head home, I'll even drive you over to the restaurant later if ya want!"

Though the sour tang of suspicion remained on the blue monsters tongue, he decided to let it go and not question it yet.

"Alright, sounds good," he sighed, rolling his eyes playfully at his friend.

The two walked out the front door, turning right to head home, and Sulley didn't even ask any more questions.

Because whatever, he'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Randall felt absolutely nauseous.

He paced around the entrance room to his apartment, clenching his fists and twitching his tail.

It had been a very hard decision for him, whether to act upon feelings he wasn't even one hundred percent sure about yet, or to let time pass and lose everything in one fell swoop. A difficult choice, but not impossible.

Mike's words had basically been the deal sealer for him, convincing him that he needed to make something happen. From there, the plan was simple.

The clock read 6:34, and he knew that he had to get going pretty soon. So, grabbing a dark jacket, Randall walked outside and locked his house up. For a few moments, the purple lizard just stood there, staring at the slightly-peeling gray paint of his front door. He couldn't remember ever _once _taking a risk like this one, but he knew he needed to.

A pinkish glow filled the sky as the sun dipped low on the horizon, and a few street lights had already turned on. The floor of the hallways outside the apartment doors was made of a very rough, outdoor carpet. It made a course noise every time he shuffled his feet, but Randall didn't notice it in the slightest.

He didn't notice the dripping sound that practically never stopped as he walked down the staircase to the ground level. He didn't notice all the cracks in the sidewalk that he would sometimes trip over. He didn't even notice the rancid smell of garbage as he passed the dump near his apartment building.

The purple monster moved completely from muscle memory, having gone this way dozens of times before. He stared straight ahead, eyes blank. Every step brought him closer, and every step made him sicker.

Even from thirty feet away, the large blue form stood out like a sore thumb. Randall inhaled sharply at the sight, holding his breath for a couple seconds and trying to build up a wall around himself. Something to protect him, like he always had, in case things didn't work out like he wanted them to.

But for some reason, no matter how much energy he used in his barrier, it kept crumbling.

He'd have to go, completely vulnerable and naked.

The distance between the two monsters, only one conscious of the fact, began to grow smaller as Randall forced himself forwards. All four of his arms were shoved in pockets, fingers knotting together thoughtlessly. The flickering sign of his favorite restaurant caught his eye at the very last second, and he was there.

The furry monster stood, as he always did, about a foot over the scaly one's head. A small, unsure smile was visible on his face at the sight of the purple lizard, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"H-hey..." He greeted, stuttering a bit.

"Lets get a table," Randall all but snapped. Surprised at himself for sounding so brash, he ducked into the front door ahead of Sullivan. His heart was racing, and he tried to force himself to calm down so he wouldn't have an attack.

"Table for two?"

He heard the words come from behind him in the form of a question, and turned to see both Sulley and the seater looking at him with worried expressions. It then occurred to him that he had been gripping his chest and squeezing his eyes shut. "Yeah..." He muttered quickly, face on fire.

"Alright, come with me."

The table that they got this time was on the opposite side of the restaurant from the last one, and it was much closer to the exit. Unconsciously, Randall wondered if it was because he looked on the verge of passing out. Probably.

Sulley said something, but the only thing the purple monster noticed was his mouth moving.

"What?" He asked blankly.

"Um..." The top scarer coughed quickly, "I was just wondering if you're feeling okay?"

Blinking a few times, Randall replied in a quiet voice, "I feel fine..." A flash of shock came over the blue monsters face, as if the answer upset him even _more, _but he quickly tried to cover it up.

"Good!" The word came out a bit quickly, and Sullivan's smile quivered in discomfort. The purple lizard could have stabbed himself for creating such an awkward atmosphere.

No words passed between the two for some time. They ordered in quiet voices, and ate in silence.

Finding himself staring at the monster across from him for the hundredth time that night, Randall was severely beginning to panic. His hand shook as he ate his dinner, and his tongue didn't detect even the slightest taste as food traveled across it. All he could concentrate on was how much he was screwing this up.

"So." The word seemed to resound through the large room, thought it only appeared that way because it broke a silence that had been present for at least a half an hour. Sullivan jumped slightly at the noise, looking up with wide eyes. Biting his lip for only a split second, Randall continued, "I...I've been thinking for a good while now... About... Um w-what you're going to have to do..." No words left the slightly parted blue lips of the other monster, and the lizard found himself continuing. "And it's been... A really tough decision... And... I don't know... what I... If it..." Random statements were leaving his mouth now, so he stopped himself and took a second to collect his thoughts. "I need to be sure about something before I can... Decide..."

Everything except for the clear blue face in front of Randall was getting blurry, and only a fast pulse filled his ears. Innocent ignorance seeped from the wide, cerulean eyes across from him, wordlessly questioning what was being said. Unconsciously alluring the purple monster towards them.

Both plates were clean. The bill sat between the two. They were only three feet apart.

"I..."

Randall slipped into invisibility before he could stop himself, leaned across the table, and touched his cool lips to the warm soft ones of James P. Sullivan.

* * *

**I delivered, just as I promised XD there will be a lot more juicy stuff in the next chapter, I like to tease :3**

**Sassy Randall came out of nowhere. These headcanons are popping up like crazy XD **

**Ill update as fast as I can, and every little review helps :3 I was actually laughing for a good ten minutes over those couple reviews that said they were obsessed/fandoming over this fic, i love that so much X3 **

**Well, i got school tomorrow so I'm gonna wind down. REVIEW IF YOU WANT A FAST UPDATE, AND I PROMISE TO MAKE IT BEAUUUTTIFFULLL!**

**sleep time, love you all, thank you so much :3**


	15. Kiss

***silently enters room and whispers* Happy Halloween...**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen_

* * *

Three seconds.

The entire event lasted just three seconds.

It was as if upon connection, the whole world froze momentarily.

Smooth, cool lips against soft, warm ones. Two invisible arms tugging at fur to pull it closer. Flavors mingling in strange but intoxicating ways.

But it was only three short seconds.

Randall pulled away almost right away, every ounce of nerve he had just had completely gone. His eyes registered the dazed monster before him for only a split second and then he was running.

The world skewed in front of him and his heart beat painfully against his ribs. Faces of monsters distorted, colors running together in strange and almost terrifying ways. Bile rose in his throat and he gagged a few times, and then he tripped

Lightheadedness was the last thing that the purple monster perceived before he smashed into the ground. Although to him it had seemed like he'd been running for some distance, he had only made it to the front door of the restaurant. He slipped off the single stone step that led into _Trees Lounge _and hit the sidewalk hard.

Sharp pain struck him for only a second, and then it was numbness. His heart was throbbing in his ears as he laid still. His eyes remained wide, and his emerald irises slowly looked up at his arm over his head. Where he knew it should have been.

Still transparent.

Muffled music played in the distance and an invisible, defeated smile crossed Randall's face.

Nobody would find him. Not until after his heart gave out. Another pang of agony jolted his chest, but he barely even winced. No thoughts of his own demise crossed his now very clear mind.

Because he was too busy thinking about how glad he was that the final thing he had gotten to do was the most wonderful experience of his life.

And then his vision went from red, to white, to pure black.

* * *

From the tips of his toes to his head, it felt like every inch of his body was filled in warm, blissful liquid.

It had only lasted three seconds, and it wasn't until those perfect three seconds were over that Sullivan actually realized what had occurred.

The pressure that had bumped so simply into his mouth pulled away swiftly, siphoning heat quickly from the blue monsters face. His cerulean eyes were blank, gazing straight forward as a dark buzzing sound filled his ears.

It felt like a kiss.

Where was Randall?

He disappeared...

Invisible...

Thoughts roared in the back of his head and he felt his heart speed up.

Randall had kissed him.

But he only had a moment of schoolgirl-like quivers before another realization struck him.

Randall was gone.

At the exact second that those three words made themselves heard against the twister of emotions, Sulley shot up.

The plate on the table clattered loudly as he stood, silverware chiming metallically against it. The blue monster tripped trying to get out of the booth seat, stumbling towards the door. Many eyes followed him, but his perception was foggy and distorted. The heat of the moment was only making the incoming cold more frigid.

Upon reaching the front door to the restaurant and darting through it, Sullivan's head shot back in fourth in frantic glances. His enormous cerulean eyes looked dark and livid and his lips were parted with silent, rapid breaths passing from between them.

A sinking feeling washed over the blue monster as he realized that he couldn't see anybody. No cars, no strolling monsters and no Randall.

"_Shit..." _Sullivan breathed out with uncharacteristic venom, standing with raised shoulders and clenched fists still right in front of the restaurant. He looked at the ground for just a second to try and straighten his thoughts, but when he did he noticed something.

A stray, dark-colored jacket.

The same jacket that Randall had worn.

Before his mind had even finished connecting the dots, Sulley was on his knees. He patted at the ground around the jacket, cold hands connecting with a transparent solid. A tiny spark of hope appeared in the blue monsters chest, but it was doused in the very instant that he realized that the invisible figure before him was totally still.

"Oh God..." He whispered hoarsely, hands pulling back slightly and trembling. Suddenly the dead silence of the setting felt loud and distracting, and Sullivan's head spun.

_What am I going to do?!_

_I'm sure as hell no doctor!_

_Maybe I could carry him to the hospital?_

_No way. It's too far..._

_He could die any second._

_Oh my god is he even breathing!?_

The frantic thoughts flew through his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut to try and rid himself of them.

Suddenly his hand brushed over something hard as he felt all over the body. Eyes opening quickly, the larger monster inspected what he had just touched. It was located in the pocket of the jacket, shaped like a small cylinder.

Sullivan almost tore the coat as he ripped the container of medication out of it.

With shaking hands, Sulley unscrewed the top and tipped it sideways. Two bright orange pills rolled out onto his palm. He'd seen Randall take two before, so he felt confident it would be the right amount.

Closing the medicine bottle and putting it aside, the blue monster lifted the invisible one up and felt around for his mouth. Randall's cool lips were already parted, so the only thing that Sullivan needed to do was make him swallow the pills.

"Okay Randall, now just gulp..." The top scarer spoke in a shaky voice, trying everything he could think of to activate the swallowing reflex. He covered his nose, squeezed his cheeks and even poked at his throat. But despite his efforts, Randall remained completely unconscious.

Panic overtaking him, the blue monster stuck his finger into the other's mouth. He pushed the pill back into his throat and then pulled out.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then Randall shot up and spit out the pills with a croaky cough. His skin had returned to its original color upon regaining consciousness and his eyes were huge. Sullivan gawked for a moment, not breathing.

Slowly, very slowly, Randall's head turned to meet the gaze of Sulley.

"What... The _hell... _Made you think that shoving a couple pills down the throat of an unconscious monster would be a good idea?!"

Silence met the question and Randall sighed, grabbing the sides of his head with his hands and wincing.

"Damn..." He muttered, teeth gritted.

"I..."

The single syllable escaped the blue monster's seemingly paralyzed mouth, and the purple turned to him.

"Hm?"

Painfully bashful, Sullivan crossed his arms and bit his lip. "S-sorry..."

There was a very small gust of wind that fluttered past the two monsters as they locked eyes. Despite the very few words that were spoken, expressions communicated a lot. A full minute of silence went by and then they broke eye contact with drastically softer expressions on each.

"So..." Sulley muttered.

"So." Randall repeated, trying to keep the awkwardness out of his own voice.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

The purple monster shot the blue a blazing glare. "If you ever take me back to that torture chamber I will personally see to it that you are covered from head to toe in _honey_."

Sullivan recoiled, torn between laughing and grimacing in horror over the idea of sticky fur. He swallowed before speaking again, "so... Should I take you home?"

Randall blinked a couple times as he considered the offer. A sigh left his mouth and he nodded. "Yes... I... Need to talk to you privately anyway..."

A tight prickling in the pit of his stomach made Sulley shudder, but he nodded and began lifting the still very weak and limp monster into his arms. Surprisingly, there were no protests.

The blue monster had already walked four steps when a voice from behind made him stop short.

"Ay!"

He turned sharply and came face-to-face with the waiter from _Trees Lounge. _He was holding a piece of paper and looked quite cross.

"You didn't pay your bill."

Both monster's flushed in embarrassment and Sulley wasted no time whipping out his wallet. Randall dug into his own pocket but the blue monster stopped him quickly with a slick grin.

"Hey, I'mpaying for you _this _time..."

Much to his own horror, the only thing that the purple lizard could do was swallow and mutter, "o-oh... O-okay..."

Damn that smile...

* * *

Randall's toes curled as his feet hit the cold floor of his apartment. He wobbled for a moment, but was able to straighten up quickly. Before the blue monster could say a word, the purple was hurrying to his kitchen and talking loudly and rapidly.

"Do you want anything to drink? I have some alcohol even though I don't drink it myself— well, I do on occasions but it's very rare and I like to think of myself as careful when it comes to my own, self-induced health, but nevertheless how could one _entirely _resist the draw of—"

"Randall."

With the serious tone came silence.

Randall stared at the counter that he stood next to, blankly admiring the false-granite top. It was such a pretty smoky color...

The purple monster walked slowly back into the entrance room, eyes on the floor in front of him. He was a bit shaky and fidgety, but did his best to keep it under control. He trudged up in front of the blue monster, gaze on the feet now before him, and waited for him to speak.

"I think... You should tell me... Why you did... _That_... Earlier..." Sullivan's tone was even as he quietly spoke, voice clear and gentle. Randall shifted his weight, chewing hard on his lip. He weighted his words in his head before he spoke, unsure of what he could say.

"I don't know... What you want for me to tell you..." He began in a nearly inaudible murmur. "I should think it's pretty obvious what happened and why..."

Pauses were happening between every sentence now, and Randall was beginning to feel very ill. Sulley cleared his throat three different times before he was able to formulate a response.

"You... Have romantic feelings for me?" He inquired very meekly. The purple monster could _taste _vomit. He nodded slowly. The longest silence yet filled the air and made the atmosphere thicker.

"Dammit."

Randall looked up as the unexpected word left Sullivan's mouth.

"Dammit, dammit, _dammit!" _The blue monster put his hands over his face and rubbed it for a minute. The purple lizard's eyes were wide and— in his opinion— _pathetically_ glassy. His shoulders were high in a defensive pose, but he had never felt as vulnerable in his life. He had no clue what was going to happen, but he had no protection from whatever it was. He was totally bare.

"_DAMMIT!" _Sullivan cursed yet again, pulling his hands off his face and looking directly into the eyes of Randall. He studied them with an almost emotionless expression, only his quivering lip giving away the turmoil filling him to the brim.

"I thought..." Sullivan bit his lip hard as he spoke, not even blinking, "that it was all my imagination... All the signs, Mike's jokes, the feelings..." The blue monster swallowed hard, "but this... Is... It's _real..." _Randall's eyes kept darting from the floor, back up to meek Sulleys'. The top scarer continued, shaking his head, "I... Have literally never felt like this towards anyone... It's, well, it's _terrifying."_

"...Me either..." Randall muttered in a whisper.

"But... I do know that... When I thought you were...dying...I felt more scared than I have in my entire life. I can't explain it, I just..." Sulley growled quietly, "dammit—"

Randall's stomach was tying in knots and he felt very lightheaded. He sensed his knees beginning to give out, and braced himself for the hard ground yet again.

But this time, the next thing that he felt was a much softer, warmer landing.

Strong arms kept him on his feet, securely holding him. His head raised a bit, looking up just in time to see two deep, blue eyes less than an inch away from his face. And then, the connection was made once again.

This time, there was no doubt. No surprise. No confusion.

It was as if in the single, simple touch, every bad feeling was shoved deep down and lost. It was as if they were they were the only monsters alive.

Three seconds passed. Then five. Ten. And upon reaching twenty they broke apart. Randall opened his eyes half-way and looked up. Sullivan's expression was soft but full of passion. His mouth was a straight line as he stared down in silence. Randall felt his face heat up self-consciously. He hated the feeling, and just wanted for Sulley to look elsewhere.

The blue monster blinked and frowned as he suddenly realized he was making Randall uncomfortable. "I um..." He coughed, gaze not nearly as steady now, "I think... I should clear up... If it wasn't obvious..."

Randall looked back up, eyes wide and curious. Sullivan was so red that it was visible through his fur.

"Yeah?" The purple monster asked, heart throbbing.

"I... I really like you Randall..."

A split second of silence passed, and then the reply came in a near whisper.

"I really like you too, Sullivan..."

And after weeks of inner and outer turmoil, nothing could have felt more right.

* * *

**I CAN EXXXPPPLLLLAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNN *hiding under a coffee table***

**am i even allowed anymore XD**

**okay. okay. o. kay.**

**1.) band. band just ended.**

**2.) piled with homework**

**3.) after id made u guys wait a certain amount of time, i decided it would be more special if i posted after the movie came out on DVD :33333**

**i just bought it. and watched it. three times 3**

**And i THINK. i HOPE. Im pretty sure my little hiatus episode is over XD i dont know if everyone gave up on me and stopped caring, but i decided to finish this since i made a commitment. so ;-;**

**this is short, half because i wrote the whole thing on a spur-of-the-moment attack of inspiration at three in the morning, half cuz i didnt want to drag it out too long.**

**I... i seriously hope nobodys mad XD **

**so :x en-enjoy? I love you gaiz anywayz**


	16. City View

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, im gonna be trying to wrap this story up within the next few chapters (though few could range anywhere from between five to fifteen i think XD) and I just want to know, does anybody actually want a smexy scene? Cuz i could do that. or not XD either way is fine, im just so happy people still read this.**

**like legit, i was so filled to the brim with happy feels when i saw all the people that STILL reviewed after all this time ;u; **

**Im still trying to get back in the groove of quick updates, but euuuuugghh =_= its hard xD**

**So, this chapter is fluffy and teenageromancy XD it might be a little...idk. Just *insert warning, insert insults over own writing, insert etc* that out to cover it :333**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen_

* * *

Randall scooted a couple inches closer to the larger monster beside him, pulling the gray blanket that covered them both up higher on his body. Warmth seemed to surround him, encasing his entirety quite blissfully. His eyes were half-lidded in drowsiness, and his mouth was stretched into a wide smile that he just hadn't been able to wipe off.

The slow rise and fall of the blue monster that Randall was leaning up against had lulled him into such a relaxed state that he was practically asleep. They'd been sitting like that for at least an hour, but maybe even as much as two.

Sullivan put his arm around the purple lizard's back to hold him tighter, though he was fighting off sleep just as hard as Randall.

After they had confessed completely to one another, things just sort of began to happen. They no longer acted out of worry or unsureness, but out of knowledge. A giddy high overtook each monster for the time, turning them both into love-sick teenagers. If anybody had been watching, they would have been made fun of for it until the end of time.

For a good while, they hadn't talked. Neither wanted to ruin the atmosphere, and both were completely happy just sitting in silence. But after a little bit, Sullivan decided to say something.

"I should probably call Mike," he murmured, yawning. Randall cocked his head.

"Why? It's only ten..." He inquired in a low voice.

"I mean," Sulley's eyes grew wide in sudden embarrassment, "well I... It is kind of late, and I don't want to get home at _midnight_."

Randall's eyes fell to the floor and he bit his lip hard. The immediate change piqued Sullivan's curiosity and he frowned.

"What?" He asked.

The purple monster glanced up and then back down, shrugging. He murmured in a near-whisper, "I mean I thought...maybe you could... I dunno..."

"Stay?"

Randall's scales flashed a bright pink flashed for less than a second at the word, and he nodded. A smile twitched onto the top scarer's face and remained curled.

"Only if you want to, and–and only because it's so late! Otherwise you'd be out of here!" The words tumbled out with a significant lack of sincerity. Sullivan's grin spread.

"Good to know I'm welcome!" He chuckled, practically purring in amusement. Randall crossed his arms.

"Well... Well just so we're clear you're sleeping on the floor! I don't want you shedding in my bed again!"

"Geez, so easily flustered!" The stop scarer spoke in a very obviously joking voice, but as he said those words a strangely offended look crossed the other's face.

"Screw you!" The words sounded hollow and extremely forced coming from the mouth of the purple lizard. His voice was wavering and low, and he looked very small in general. The amused smirk on Sulley's face slowly began to fade as he noticed the small changes in Randall's attitude.

He'd really been acting strangely all night. At first it had seemed just to be due to nerves over actually confessing his feelings, but now he wasn't sure. He was getting more and more frequently distant, though it could supposedly have been from tiredness. The purple monster looked down, seeming to suddenly regret his words.

"I'll definitely stay," Sullivan assured Randall, putting his smile right back on. Something visibly brightened in the lizard at the words, but he only nodded.

The blue monster waited through a few moments of silence before he decided to bite the bullet. He opened his mouth to speak, but Randall was already talking.

"I know I'm hard to understand, Sullivan..."

The top scarer closed his mouth and swallowed, turning to face the other monster straight on.

"I know it seems like I'm hiding a lot...well, maybe I am," his voice cracked a little, and his face shifted. "I can't...tell you...everything that's going on. I know you want to ask, but I just can't tell you. Not yet."

Sulley could hear his heartbeat, and he suddenly remembered he had to breath. Randall turned, now also facing the blue monster. His eyes were a bit glassy, and it was evident that he was fighting off tears like a warrior. He was biting his lip so hard that it almost looked like he was going to chew it right off.

"...I've always been jealous of you."

The words came out of nowhere, and even though the fact was obvious, the statement leaving the actual mouth of Randall caught Sullivan way off-guard. Even the purple monster seemed surprised in himself, turning to face back to the floor instantly.

"I mean, I'm sure you already knew that..." His voice trailed off.

"Maybe a _little_," the blue monster tried to inflict a gentle teasing tone in his words, but the chameleon's expression remained dark. Sulley sighed, and then spoke again. "I feel like you're being hurt, Randall. And that you aren't telling anybody about it." No reply came from the smaller monster, so Sullivan went on, "you can tell me anything, I really just need to help you. That's all I've ever wanted to do—"

"Hey."

The blue monster blinked a few times and met Randall's gaze. He had a very tiny, sad smile on his face as he spoke. "You don't have to worry about me... I've taken care of myself for a long enough now. I can deal with this, I swear to you."

"But—"

"I'll live, Sullivan."

The words sent a chill down the larger monster's spine and he swallowed hard. He was suddenly aware that, beneath what he'd taken for a helpless, scared child was a strong monster who had been through more than he could imagine. Everything was shifting in his eyes now, and his mouth was gaped in silent awe. Randall seemed to glow, attracting Sullivan to him like a moth to a flame. His green eyes remained locked onto the other's, passion simmering behind them.

Hand clenching the sofa arm unconsciously, he kissed Randall again in fervor. The purple monster seemed very surprised, but not unwelcoming.

The top scarer pulled back in embarrassment, clearing his throat, "s-sorry..." He murmured, then he stood up quickly, "I gotta call Mike and tell him I'm not coming home."

Randall frowned and sighed, "okay." He pulled the blanket tighter around himself as the cold snuck in.

"I'll be fast..." He stated quickly, then hurried off.

"Better." The purple monster grumbled once Sulley was out of earshot.

* * *

Mike looked at the clock again. Twenty minutes till eleven.

He paced back and fourth across the floor, worry evident in his single eye.

The home phone had rung twice that night, both times he expected to hear his best friends voice, both times he was disappointed.

Inescapable thoughts plagued his subconscious, making him worry his brains out.

From what he'd been asked by Randall earlier, he assumed that the purple monster meant to confess his feelings for Mike's best friend. He felt confident that he'd given the purple lizard accurate information, even though he hadn't exactly gotten it from the source. But it was only later on that it occurred to him what exactly Randall could _do _with knowledge like that.

Mike didn't trust Randall. It was a very simple fact that he had been trying to hide from himself since everything had begun. He really couldn't _bring _himself to trust the monster that had stabbed him in the back dozens of times and changed his loyalties quick as a flash. Even now, with the purple lizard seemingly going through some "drastic change of heart", something left a fowl taste in Mike's mouth.

The loud, sudden ring of the phone caused the green monster to walk straight into the wall before he flew into the kitchen and answered it.

"Mike?"

He practically sighed in relief, and his heart lightened by about 60 pounds. He licked his lips and then the questions came rolling.

"Where are you? Why haven't you called? What happened? Are you alright? Did Randall do anything?"

Sullivan emitted a strange noise, cutting Mike off. His voice was wavering and awkward as he spoke, "I'm at Randall's house and I'm fine... And um... I'm sorry for not calling earlier...some...some things happened..."

Mike frowned, suspicion rising again. "What kinds a' things?" He inquired seriously.

"W-well w-we had d-dinner..." The blue monster coughed awkwardly, "and th-then Randall had a little episode."

"You mean the heart thingy?"

"Yeah, but he's okay."

"Wait wait wait," Mike interrupted, "doesn't he only have those if he's flippin' out over somethin'?" There was a very pregnant silence on the other end of the phone, and slowly the green monster began to realize exactly what was going on. "Oh god Sul... Did what I think happen actually happen?" He was on the verge of hysterical laughter, though it was mostly due to excitement.

There was more silence, and then a whispered murmur, "he kissed me..."

"_Finally!"_

* * *

The two best friends talked for a little while longer, Mike demanding every detail and Sulley extremely awkward about it. He told about the dinner, and after they came to the apartment, and very briefly described what Randall had said about what he was going through.

"Well ya' gotta remember Sul, he's an adult. He probably _can _defend himself more than you think."

Sullivan sighed, "I know Mikey..." He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them, "I gotta go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck, buddy!"

The blue monster sighed silently and stood in place. His heart was beating very fast, and he took deep breaths to slow it down before he turned and made his way back into the den.

"Randall?"

The purple monster was no longer sitting on the couch, and Sulley's eyes scanned the room.

The lights in the den were all off, and the illumination in the room came exclusively from the attached kitchen. The attractively clean and soft carpet underfoot made a scuffing sound as the blue monster floated towards the middle of the floor.

The blanket had been gently draped over the back of the navy blue couch, pillows evidently fluffed before the seat was left alone.

Sulley looked up just as a light lilac curtain caught the corner of his eye. Turning fully, he realized that the window was open. A slight frown graced his face as he walked over towards it.

Though it was very dark out, a couple street lamps shed light on the parking lot and sidewalk below. Sullivan poked his head out and looked around, but didn't see anything unusual. There was no ledge, no balcony, and no— god forbid— dead Randall on the sidewalk four stories down.

The blue monster pulled his head back in and started to shut the window, but before it closed all the way, a purple foot popped out of nowhere and blocked it.

"Whoa—" Sulley tripped back a step in surprise, eyes wide and blinking rapidly.

A matching purple hand quickly reached down and pulled the window back up, soon being followed by an entire figure.

Randall entered the room through the window, looking slightly cross.

"That was open for a reason!" The lizard snapped, all his feet now firmly planted on the ground. Sullivan swallowed and blinked a few times, bewildered.

"Why were you out there? And where even _were _you?" He asked with a confused expression gracing his feature.

"Okay, first of all I happen to be able to climb walls." Randall explained with an _audible _roll of his eyes, "and second... I go out there sometimes when I want to clear my mind..." There wasn't nearly as much blatant scorn in the second reason, and the purple lizard's gaze fell as he spoke.

"Clear your mind..? Of what?" Sullivan tried to tone down the curiosity he felt rising, but it was difficult. Deep down, he was almost _desperate _to know what was wrong with Randall. What the root of all his problems was.

"Just anything," he responded quickly, leaving Sulley visibly dissatisfied. "You were on the phone for quite a while, I needed to think for a bit."

The blue monster nodded, sighing. Randall's eyes slid back up to look at the monster across from him, both silent.

"Do you want to come out?"

Sullivan laughed at first, thinking that it was a joke. "Yeah sure, let me just get my building scaling equipment!"

Randall snickered and opened the window back up, crawling out and beckoning for the other to follow. With a frown, the blue scarer did what he was told.

Crickets were very loud outside the building, even as high up as they were, and shadows danced on the ground far below. Sullivan gazed out at it from the window for a moment, captured by the serenity of the scene.

"Look to your right."

The impatient voice came from above, startling the blue monster greatly. He looked up, finding himself face-to-face with an upside down Randall. The purple lizard motioned with his head towards the right, and Sulley followed his gaze.

"Oh!" To the blue monster's surprise, there was a ladder on the side of the building that he hadn't even noticed before.

"Just climb up, the view from the top is the best of all..." Randall urged, beginning his own ascent.

Sullivan swallowed hard. He wasn't afraid of heights, that was one problem he'd luckily never had, but climbing a ladder four stories up in the dark? That was enough to give _anyone _goosebumps!

"Don't be a wuss, get up here!"

The sardonic voice of Randall was getting further away now, so Sulley hurriedly began climbing out and latching onto the ladder.

Very cold, hard metal stung the blue monsters hands just a bit when he first grabbed on. Breeze that he hadn't felt from inside the window now buffeted his fur and made him shiver.

Looking up, Sullivan figured that he was around twenty feet from the top. It wasn't that high, nor was it difficult with his physique.

Shrugging off the sensations of being cold, the blue monster began climbing. It wasn't pleasant, not at all, but he knew it wasn't that far and he really_ did_ want to see the view...

"You okay?"

The unexpectedness of the voice almost made Sullivan fall backwards, but he caught himself just in time. Looking up again, he found he'd made it about halfway. To his right, Randall clung to the wall and rested his eyes on the other monster's. His presence sent a warm flare off down in the pit of Sulley's stomach and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's just a little cold." He admitted, continuing to climb. The purple monster frowned and said nothing. He turned to crawl back down the wall and into the window of his apartment without even explaining what he was doing.

There were about six rungs left before the top, so Sulley finished quickly.

The roof of the building was flat and dark. The very first step that the blue monster took onto it crunched with the pebbles underfoot. A shiver went down the entire length of his spine and he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Here."

Once again completely catching Sullivan by surprise, Randall held out a mug. The blue monster turned to face him and took the beverage gratefully. He could tell from the smell alone that it was hot chocolate.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed, quickly taking a sip.

Randall hurriedly took the blanket that he'd draped over his arm and wrapped it around himself and the other, pulling the larger monster closer to him.

"Okay, now take a look out."

Sulley frowned, eyes rising to the view before them.

Stars filled the sky, painting the navy blue canvas with luminescent speckles. Lights flashed on and off in the distance, the buildings of Monsteropolis almost twinkling. The very few monsters that were out walking this late looked like little more than dots on the ground below. Everything was so large, expansive, gorgeous.

"Oh wow..." Sullivan murmured softly, eyes enormous. A hand brushed against his and he twitched, looked down in surprise. Randall was smiling, as calm as an undisturbed pond. His eyes reflected the light in the distance, giving them a glassy shine.

"Now you see why I like to come up here?" The purple monster asked in a hushed voice, hand brushing Sullivan's again. The top scarer's mouth tightened a bit and his face flushed as he took the hand in his own, heart beating out of control over such a small action. It was shocking, but wonderful.

"It's incredible, I've lived in this city just about my whole life and I've never seen it from this angle." He pointed up, voice barely above a breath, "and the _stars! _How are they so clear?"

"They'll just get clearer as the night goes on and lights start going off." He shrugged, though it was obvious that he was pleased with the other monster's reaction. "The light pollution isn't quite as bad here because I'm near the outskirts of the city. It's nice, even if it's not as safe out here."

The comment caused a pang to hit Sulley's heart, and he frowned deeply, "are you okay living here? And tell me the truth..."

Randall was quiet for a few minutes.

"Sullivan. You know that one favor you owe me?"

The blue monster's stomach sank at the airy tone, but he nodded. "Yes..."

The purple monster let out a shaky breath. "This is it. You can't ask me any questions about what is going on until the end of this month. If you still care at that point, I'll tell you everything."

Sulley considered refusing, but decided that it wouldn't be fair. After all, it was a deal and he really _didn't _want to invade the purple monsters privacy...

"I guess I have no choice." He muttered, shoulders slumping. Randall leaned into him a bit, a troubled look on his face.

"It's just a month..." He whispered, though it seemed like it was more to himself than anybody else, "no more than a heartbeat away."

* * *

**Was it okay?! I felt too descriptive at some parts and not enough at others, i hope it was okay _**

**if you all remember, one month away is... yep. And things are gonna go dooowwwnnn.**

**:D I'll try to update soon as I can, love you guys, review for cookies!**


End file.
